Everything turns out right
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: Sections of Victorious episodes that have Jade being Victorious! I will do every episode! LOTS of BADE!
1. Pilot

_**Pilot**_

"Kiss me," Tori said, wanting to get back at Jade.

"Let's not," Beck responded.

"Man up! You're scared of your girlfriend."

"No, I'm scared of what my girlfriend will do to you." Beck said, and Jade smirked in the audience.

"Of course."

"Please, Tori. It's true. And I don't want to kiss you."

"Quite rude. Why not?"

"Really? Do you have to ask that? Jade is right there and I wouldn't want to kiss anyone but her."

"Stop that! You know I'm prettier than her and I'm sure I'm a much better kisser."

"That's cocky of you to say."

"Understandable, but true."

"Verification is what we need; someone who has kissed both you and Jade."

"Which can be arranged," Tori said, puckering her lips.

"X-tremely."

"You want to kiss me? That way you've kissed both me and Jade."

"Zoo. Your lips smell like a zoo. Gross." The audience laughed.

"MY LIPS DO NOT SMELL LIKE A ZOO!" Tori shrieked.

"EEGHHH!" Sikowitz screamed a buzzing noise. "The next letter was A , you are out!"

"God! All you had to do was kiss me!" Tori screamed, crying out of the room. Jade waved her goodbye and Beck sat down next to her. She kissed him, long and hard until they were interrupted by Sikowitz.

"JADE! I'm going to start having to lower your grades if you keep sucking face with other people in here!"

"Then go ahead and give me an F," Jade smirked, leaning in to kiss Beck again. Life was good. __

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This idea had been nagging me, and does everyone else notice how things always end up in Tori's favor? What if things ended it the way Jade wanted it to? So that's what I'm doing. For every Victorious episode, it's going to go into Jade's favor. Is that a good idea or no? Should I continue with the Bird Scene? It always seems like Jade doesn't get what she wants (except for in Jade dumps Beck) and I think she should, because Tori's kind of a brat. I don't like her character. But that's just me! R&R and tell me if I should continue! Love you guys!**

**~Sarah(:**


	2. The Bird Scene

_**The bird scene**_

Tori finished her (somewhat good) performance of the bird scene for the third time. Now would she pass? The previous two times she didn't. Me? I passed on the first time. I read the scene in my country voice, still dressed in my black attire, and then I walked off the stage and sat down. No questions asked. That's what a true performer does. Not whatever Tori's doing with a real bird and a costume.

"So did I do it right this time!" Tori asked. Poor child.

"And what exactly are you asking me?" Sikowitz responded.

"If you liked it?"

"Ah! Yes I loved it but you failed the assignment miserably so be ready to do it again tomorrow!"

"But how! You said you liked it!"

"I did."

"Then why am I failing?"

"Because you didn't pass!"

Tori sat down, obviously disappointed and defeated. I smirked. Amateur.

I grabbed Beck's arm and put it around me, and he kissed my forehead. I saw Tori oozing with rage, Cat was bubbly and talking about how I punched a bully that was making fun of her, Beck and I were in our own little world, and Andre was playing good music. Life was as it should be. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and we went to Beck's locker, which was unfortunately close to Tori's. I noticed a flyer for a new play near Tori and walked over to it. Perfect. The lead was a girl.

"Hmm, isn't it too bad Mrs. Vega can't audition for this play because she doesn't know the simple trick of the bird scene that everybody else passed on the first time?" I mocked in my "Tori" voice.

"Aw, will you tell me Jade?"

"Aw, will you tell me Jade?" I mocked again, writing my name on the audition sheet. She pouted.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but no one's allowed to tell you the secret of the bird scene. Let's go babe," Beck said looking up at me, "Time to go to lunch."

"Does Vega want to join us?" I asked, raising a pierced eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" She answered. "I have nobody to sit with!"

"Well to bad!" I snapped at her, laughing as I grabbed Beck's hand. He rolled his eyes and snorted, then followed after me. "Have a fun lonely lunch!" I called back to see a pouting Tori. I noticed she finished her **locker**. Make it shine. Woo. Way to be creative Tori. Honestly, I liked her dry erase board locker, but things never seem to stay the way I wanted them too. Wait…yes they do! I smirked as Beck kissed me goodbye to get me coffee. MY coffee.

**And that was the bird scene! You likey? Well, I was amazed by the number of reviews I got for the first chapter, so I updated quick! See how that works? (; thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love all of you so much! So next chapter is stage fighting! As you could probably assume, it's about what would happen if Jade got away with the fake black eye! Stay tuned :D**

**Chesse- No kidding! She's amazing and that's why I'm writing this**

**Beck and Jade- Why thank you! Glad you're happy. You=happy me=keep writing**

**Anja- Don't worry. I got that covered (; Bademance is coming!**

**Liviblueeyes- I know Tori respects their relationship. I just don't like how she always gets what she wants at the end of the episodes and how Jade is degraded. Jade has an amazing, strong personality and deserves things to go right for her.**

**BadeObsesser- Love you too! Xoxooxox**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- Quick enough for ya? (;**

**R&R please!**

**~Sarah(:**


	3. Stage Fighting

_**Stage Fighting**_

Beck had gone to get me coffee, and I was sitting in the Asphalt Café eating lunch. Some guys had poured ice down that Emily chick's back, and now she looked mad. She grabbed her cup of water, and threw it. Shit! That's going to land on me! I threw my hands in front of my face, in order to protect my black eye makeup. Yeah, I know it wasn't a good thing to fake it, but this was putting my back on top. I had dumped coffee on Tori, she kissed Beck(**AN: Each chapter is unrelated)**. We were even. But everybody knows Jade West doesn't play to get even; she plays to get on top. So now, Tori gets 2 weeks of detention, has to scrape food remains off a stage, and she loses her standing of the perfect girl who never hurts anyone.

I bounced back to reality and felt the water splash in my hair and down my shirt. Emily looked at me and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Jade! Please don't destroy me socially!" She pleaded. Don't count on it. I muttered a whatever, and pulled out my compact mirror to inspect my eye. It still looked real. Good.

"Jade! JAADEE!" I heard Andre call.

"What?" I snapped.

"I looked all over for you! So you know that play I wrote? I think you'd be the perfect lead!"

"Why would you look all over for me when we have Sikowitz's together next period!"

He looked deep in thought and said, "Good question. How's your eye?"

"It hurts really bad. I can't believe Tori would hit me. I was trying to be friends with her, but no. She has to whack me with a cane," I said, faking sadness.

"Aw, it's okay snow white. I can't believe Tori did it either; it doesn't seem like her. But she did, and I guess what's done is done," He said, shrugging as he walked off.

"One large black coffee, two sugars for malady with the boo-boo eye," Beck smiled. I grabbed the coffee and started sipping. I saw Tori approach us.

"Jade! I got 2 weeks of detention for something I didn't do! You know I didn't hit you!" Tori screamed, getting awfully close to me for my taste.

"Tori," I fake whimpered. "Please don't hit me again," I was considering fake crying, but my makeup would smear, and Jade West doesn't cry.

"I never hit you!" Tori shrieked, balling her fists.

"Tori! Get away from Jade! You already hurt her enough!" Beck screamed at Tori, and took me in for a hug. I saw Tori look at my face through Becks arm. No one was looking so I stuck my tongue out at her. Not very mature, but it had the effect I wanted. Tori stomping away and Beck kissing me softly. When we pulled away I smirked and he touched my eye lightly.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I just yelled at Tori for no reason right?"

"What? She hit me!" I faked innocence.

"Well, next time make sure your makeup doesn't smear," he smirked holding up his hand which had purple makeup on it.

"Shit." I muttered.

"It's okay, babe, it'll be our little secret." He smiled. I kissed him hard. He was the best boyfriend ever.

**The End! Okay, so I know Jade seemed out of character, but she was acting like a hurt girl with a black eye! So don't be mad! Next chapter is Jade dumps Beck, and since it kind of ends the way Jade wants it too, I'm thinking of doing what happens after Tori leaves…so you know what that means…LOTS OF BADEMANCE…anja(; haaha. Oh, and as I mentioned, each chapter is its own story. They are completely unrelated to eachother.**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- two things. Well! I enjoy writing this story so I'm gonna try to update every day. Also, is your pen name like blonde mascara, or you have blonde hair, and you wear mascara….randdom thought ;P**

**Hazel Martinez- Ha, thankss. Smug. I like that word. Smugness. Smugilicious. Smugger. HA. SMUGSMUGSMUG. That just made my day. :D**

**DariousWOW- Ha. It's called victorious because of the Tori. But maybe, this can be called Vicjadeious. That is Spanish looking. Like Alejandro. Kinda. What's up with me and random comments today? My dad thinks I'm high. -.-**

**Beck and Jade- Creepy much? :D please don't hunt me down! **

**And always, R&R. Reveiws make me happy and get quicker updates. **

**~Sarah(:**


	4. Jade Dumps Beck

_**JADE DUMPS BECK**_

"It's not that far a walk!" I sneered. Was she really going to ruin me and Beck's moment? I saw Beck silently laugh. I went back to making out with him.

"Try not to swallow each other!" I heard Tori shout as she stormed off.

Beck planted tiny kisses everywhere imaginable on my face. I pulled back for a second.

"Beck? Why did you tell Tori you were glad I broke up with you?" He sighed.

"Jade, I love you to death, but honestly, sometimes I just don't know. You can be…difficult sometimes and I guess I was looking forward to a break from that, but I spent 3 days away from you and I missed you too much. I'd rather put up with you when you're difficult, and get moments like these, than not see you at all. I love you," He smiled. I kissed him gently then pulled on his hand.

"Let's take this inside," I smirked. He followed. Once we shut the door to the RV, he slammed me against the wall and kissed me, his hand roaming over my sides.

"Jade, I love you so much; promise you'll never break up with me?" He looked in my eyes. Brown on blue.

"We'll see," I said, pushing him away and walking back to the door. I wanted him to follow me, and tell me everything amazing about myself. Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not insecure, I just like hearing it. Sure enough, two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back.

"Jade West. Don't leave. I love you too much. Stay the night please," I felt his breath on my ear.

"Do you love me? I don't think you do."

"I love you Jade! I love how possessive you are; because I know you love me when you snap at other girls for getting within 20 feet of me. I love how I get to see your beautiful face every single day, and get to breath in your scent of coffee and mint gum. And how when I kiss you," He paused, putting a finger on my lips, "Sparks fly every single time," he said more hushed, and looked directly in my eyes.

"Then let's make a fire," I whispered, and then pressed my lips to his. He kissed back and our tongues fought for dominance. I won. I explored his mouth, feeling the familiarity of every single spot. He moaned into the kiss, and then fought for dominance again. He won. I felt him all around my mouth. He bit my lower lip and I leaped back in surprise.

"Beck!" I screamed, putting a finger to my lip. It was bleeding.

"Aw, c'mon," he smiled and got closer to me. Instead of kissing my lips, he moved to my neck, sucking softly in some places, and harder in others, until the spot was a purplish color. Those would leave marks.

"Beck…" I moaned, tugging at his shirt. He got the message and pulled it off, bringing me back to him. I pushed him on the bed which was right behind us, and kissed all way down his stomach, going lower and lower and lower. I just reached his waistband of his pants when he flipped us over so he was on top.

"Not so fast there," he said, reaching for the buttons on my shirt. I put my arms around his neck and gasped when the cool air of the RV hit the skin of my stomach. I arched my back up a little, so he could pull off the rest of my shirt. He lightly brushed over my boobs, making me shiver from the slight contact. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. It was soon discarded. We were both shirtless, and he was sitting on top of me. He attached his mouth to one of my nipples, and began to flick it lightly with his tongue.

"Beck!" I screamed as he bit down.

He raised his head and looked at me, planting a soft kiss on my mouth. He then sat up and started to unbutton my pants. He got off of me, and yanked on the ankles of my pants and I wiggled out of them. He immediately started laughing.

"What?" I demanded, slightly turned off. I couldn't be completely turned off, because HELLO! Shirtless Beck right in front of me.

"You're *laugh* wearing *laugh* your *laugh* granny panties," he then flipped on the bed completely laughing.

I looked down and surely, I was wearing my thick white cotton panties that I usually slept in and only wore to school when I was sad and depressed, which I was about 30 minutes ago. They were comfortable! Sure, they weren't very attractive, they were white and bulky and had multiple period stains, but I didn't usually wear them in times like these! I didn't know it would end this way! Beck had only seen my granny panties twice. Once when he was doing my laundry and once when I fell asleep with him after my dog died. I looked up at him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You know it's a turn off when guys laugh when you're about to have sex for the first time! It makes you feel really insecure."

"It's also a turn off when a girl is wearing anything but a thong," he laughed and I threw a pillow at him. I heard my phone ring.

"Speaking of turn offs," I muttered, answering, "What Vega?"

"I can't believe you made me walk home."

"I'm busy bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"No wait Jade!" Tori screamed.

"So I guess we're not having sex," I muttered, retrieving my shirt.

"What! Who said that? These are going to be removed anyway," He said, tugging at my panties. I slipped them off. "That's better," he said, slipping his finger in my opening. I moaned and my legs went weak, so he carried me over to the bed.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, unbuttoning his pants.

"Take me, Beck Oliver. I've never been surer of anything in my life," I said.

He didn't need to be told twice.

**There's some Bademance for ya! Did you like? Tell me and R&R! Next chapter is The Birthweek song…not sure how I'm going to do that…any ideas? Thanks!**

**~Sarah(:**


	5. The Birthweek Song

_**The Birthweek Song**_

I was infuriated when I saw the slap update that Tori got to record some song Andre wrote. She got every opportunity to her handed on a golden platter with her name on it. She didn't know a thing about hard work. I couldn't stand it much longer.

"Hey, we're you going," Beck called as I stood up and left his RV where we were having a movie night.

"Home," I said.

"What'd I do?" He asked, looking confused.

"Nothing. I'm just mad at life. I love you I just need to be alone. Pick me up for school tomorrow. Bye," I said, leaving.

"I love you too," Beck muttered as he shut the door. I started to feel bad because he was so excited about it just being the two of us, no Andre, no Cat. I knocked on the door and he opened it raising his eyebrow.

"Did you forget something?" He asked, and looked at the couch where we were sitting.

"Yes, this," I yanked his head to me and touched my lips to his. He dragged me up the step of the RV and put his hands on my ass. We made out for a few more minutes, and then I smiled.

"I really have to go, I'll be back in like 20 minutes, okay? Then we can start the real fun stuff," I said walking out the door. I walked across the street to my house and opened the door.

"Hi sweetie, back so soon?" My mom called.

"Yeah. I have to do some…homework," I said, climbing up the steps to my room. I pulled out my phone and called Trina. Something I rarely did.

"Hey Trina. What's the recorder guy's phone number that Tori's recording with right now?" I asked.

"Jade? Oh uh…326-7362…why?" Trina asked.

I hung up. I called the number and the record guy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi there! This is Beyoncé! I recently heard the song…uh…the one the Trina Vega gave you and Tori Vega is now recording. I LOVE it and it sounds like something that I could record!" I said, faking Beyoncé's voice. I always had a talent for mimicking voices.

"Cut it!" I heard him scream, "Beyoncé wants to record it! Let's go!"

"Okay Beyoncé, when do you want to meet?" He asked.

"Right now. I'm in New York, 2345 Walsh Avenue, so if you come here we can record!" I said enthusiastically.

"But we're in L.A." He said.

"Oh…well, I guess I'll go record another song, good talking to you…" I said, lingering.

"No! Don't go! We'll be there in two days! Thank you Beyoncé! Bye,"

I snapped my phone shut and smiled. Tori's life=ruined. The address I gave those producers was a school of talented artists and performers. They would die at all the talent there. They wouldn't want Tori anytime soon. I walked back over to Beck's and knocked at the door.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I said, sitting down on the couch.

He grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch wrapping a loose arm around me. He pressed play on the movie and checked his phone.

"Aw, hey Jade, apparently those jerks of record producers left Tori for Beyoncé! Now she doesn't get to have a record deal!" Beck said, much too upset for my taste.

"And why do you care?" I challenged.

"Just saying…" He muttered, but I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss turned into a heated make-out session that involved no shirts. I felt him reach for my pants.

"Not tonight!" I snapped, pulling away and putting on my shirt.

"Jaaadee!" He whined. I went back to kiss him.

"Beyoncé didn't want to record the song," I muttered into this kiss.

"Jade!" he groaned, pulling away, "You have to learn to control your jealously! You just ruined a big opportunity for Tori!"

"But I opened up thousands of opportunities."

"What?"

"I gave him the address of that talent school that we visited. The one that got overlooked by the record producers. Consider it for the greater good."

"Jade, how would you like it if Tori ruined a chance for you?"

"I'd start planning revenge which would make me really happy. Plus, I'm so talented that it won't be my only opportunity. So, I'd be pretty happy because I have a reason to make her life miserable."

"You already make her life miserable."

"Yes, but then I'd have a reason and you wouldn't get mad and we wouldn't be having pointless arguments like these."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then his phone rang. He put it on speaker and I heard uncontrollable sobbing in the background.

"Hey man, come pick me up. PLEASE!" I heard Andre say.

"I'm with Jade, and who died?" Beck said, referring to the wails in the background.

"Hmm… Trina did when Tori got to record the song, and Tori did when Beyoncé got to record the song, and the intern did when she had to leave for the hospital with third degree burns because Tori poured coffee on her."

I laughed and Beck elbowed me. "I'll be there in a few." He said and hung up. He then glared at me. "Someone had to go to the hospital because of how upset you made Tori." He said, getting up. I followed him.

"You know you love me," I said, hopping in his car with him.

"Yes. I know."

**Chapter 5! You like? It took me awhile because Jade wasn't really in it that much….but I came up with this! R&R Please! Next chapter is Tori the Zombie! **

**~Sarah(:**


	6. Tori The Zombie

_**Tori the Zombie**_

I laughed when Tori walked in with her monster make-up on. She looked absolutely terrible. It was rehearsal time for the play, and I slid into my seat next to Cat and Jade. I could tell Jade was really pissed off about not getting the lead, especially in a play where I was the male lead, and I hoped my plan would work.

"So you think it will work?" I whispered to Cat.

"Yes. Me and Trina are going to get the solvent for Tori right after school, and I will read the directions wrong for Trina and we will be terribly late so Jade will get moved up to the lead," Cat whispered back. I loved Cat, like a baby sister. She was perfect for plans because no one would suspect she's up to anything. So, our basic plan was to put the real glue on Tori's face so that she would be ugly, and then keep it like that until the play started, because someone ugly couldn't play the lead.

"What up with Vega?" Jade asked, snickering.

"Cat accidentally put grizzly glue on my face and now the zombie monster makeup is stuck!" Tori squealed.

"Okay! Starting places everyone!" MR. Nerve Pills said, walking into the room, "Tori, over- GAH! What's wrong with your face!" I laughed, and so did Jade and Cat.

"I got grizzly glue on it, but I promise it will be off before the play!"

"Oh my gosh," he said, swallowing a few more pills.

"Don't you think someone else should practice Tori's part, just in case Tori can't get it off?" I spoke up.

"No no no! I'm going to get it off, don't even say that!" Tori starting babbling.

"Okay!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "I wonder how Sophia Michelle is going to like it!"

That sent Mr. Nerve Pills over the edge. "Okay. Jade, start learning the lines for the lead just in case, and Tori, learn Jade's part just in case."

Jade's face lit up and smirked at an upset Tori, "I already know the lead part."

"Very well, Jade come up here and rehearse while Tori learns your part!"

The cast hopped up onto the stage and we sang the last number in the play.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear. Only you and I were standing here," Jade sang.

"Beautiful, is all I see. It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be," I sang, smiling at Jade.

"GAH! Jade! This is wonderful!" Mr. Nerve-pills said.

"Uh thanks? We were in the middle of a song?" Jade snapped.

"C'mon! She wasn't that good! And don't think a Goth girl was Sophia Michelle's idea of beautiful," Tori whined.

"Neither was a zombie. And you didn't know who Sophia Michelle was until yesterday," Jade snapped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm out of pills!" Our teacher screamed. "Class dismissed!"

"But we have like 30 more minutes left of school," Cat said, looking at him with big eyes.

"I don't care! You guys can leave but be back in an hour to start getting in costume!"

"Cat! Go get Trina and start driving to Bakersville now! So you have more time!" Tori said.

"No, Trina's in class," Cat said.

"She's in history, I'm sure she won't mind," Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Kay Kay!"

I looked at Jade who looked upset now that Tori was going to get the lead. I pulled out my phone.

_To: Cat_

_Do NOT get back on time! I'm counting on you!_

"Who you texting?" Jade asked, peering over my shoulder.

"No one, babe," I smiled and looked at Jade who was sitting on the stage beside me.

"So you want to break up with me?" She glared at me. Ugh.

"No, why would I want to break up with you?"

"Because I know you're texting another girl."

"I'm texting Cat!"

"So you're dumping me for my best friend? Great, Beck. Thanks." She said, getting up. I sighed. I'm always in a lose-lose situation. I grabbed her arm.

"No, Jade. I was texting Cat because I'm making sure she doesn't get back with the solvent on time so you can be the lead." She smiled and sat back down in my lap.

"Hey Beck! You wanna run through some lines?" Tori asked from her seat.

"My character doesn't talk to yours," I said.

"Yes…your character falls in love with mine." Tori said, looking confused.

"No, my character falls in love with the lead, the one Jade's playing." I said.

"Ugh! No! I'm playing the lead! Cat will be back in plenty of time." Tori said, reassuring herself.

"Whatever, but shouldn't you learn the other part just in case?"

"Ugh fine." Tori sighed and lipped through the script.

_**20 minutes before the play**_

"Cat? Trina? Where are you guys?" Tori screamed into her phone.

"It's okay Tori! We just got to Bakersville!" Cat said cheerfully.

"YOU JUST GOT THERE? THE PLAY STARTS IN 20 MINUTES AND YOU GUYS ARE AN HOUR AND A HALF AWAY!" Tori screamed.

"Yeah! See you soon!" Cat said, hanging up. I smiled.

"How's it looking?" I asked Tori innocently.

"Remind me to never ask Trina and Cat to help me again," she muttered. "I can get this off my face!" She grabbed multiple sharp items and attempted separating it from her face. "Owww! Owww! OWW!" She screamed.

"Tori! Give your costume to Jade and put on Jade's costume! The show must go on!" Mr. Nerve-Pills said.

Jade appeared right on time. "Let's go Vega."

They disappeared into the dressing room and came back out with switched costumes. The play started with pouting Tori on the sides.

Jade was amazing. She performed every line beautifully and without any mistakes. We were in the middle of the final number and I saw Cat on the sides with the solvent for Tori. She smiled at me and gave me thumbs up.

"Finally falling, falling!" We finished in our ending poses, with me and Jade's mouth inches apart. The curtain closed and I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back with more passion. I grabbed her waist and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth.

"Guys! Sophia Michelle wants to see you! Can you stop sucking face for like 5 minutes?" Tori yelled angrily. I noticed she wasn't a zombie anymore. We walked hand in hand into the room where Sophia Michelle was.

"You guys were amazing. Best performance ever," She said, giving me and Jade a big smile.

"Thank you," I said.

"I know," Jade snapped. I laughed. The one that's never happy.

"How was my performance?" Robbie asked.

"I've got to go," Sophia said, and left. I turned to Jade who grabbed me and attached her mouth to mine.

"Thank you," she muttered.

That was the first time I heard those words come out of her mouth.

**Okay! Did y'all like it? R&R please! Next chapter's Robarazzi and I need ideas! Thx!**

**~Sarah (:**


	7. Robarazzi

_**Robarazzi **_

**(A/N: I'm sorry, but my lack of creativity has made this a bad chapter. This takes place when they are in the Beck's car and Jade talks about the tuna fish thing.)**

"Jadey, c'mon, we haven't done it in like 3 weeks!"

"Beck, I'm not in the mood," I whined. Today had been bad. All because of Tori, Robbie started a Robarazzi thing, and I was pissed off. I love Beck, but for me, we have to do _it_ when both of us are in the mood or else it's not special.

"It's a beautiful night, and we're all alone in the car," He begged. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"C'mon! Let's just go. It'll be fun," he smiled.

"No." I whined.

"Why not?" He said.

"Because I didn't shower and I had tuna fish for lunch," I said, and it was the truth. I turned to the backseat. There was a 9th grade Robarazzi kid in the backseat, "There's a dude in the backseat!" I shrieked. Beck turned around.

"What the- hey man! What are you doing?" Beck yelled.

"Get OUT!" I screamed.

"This is my car! Are you out of your mind?" Beck shouted.

"What's Robbie doing? Yeah you better run! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as the kid ran off.

"Can you believe him?" I yelled to Beck.

"I just don't get it," Beck said, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't get what? It's all Tori's fault!"

"Babe, we both know this isn't Tori's fault," Beck said, trying to calm me down.

"Yes it is. They were about to kick Robbie off the slap and then she went ahead and gave him ideas to film about our lives. Now that's going up online, probably by tonight. That kid was headed towards Robbie's house, and we're going to be embarrassed!" I shrieked.

Beck sighed and sat back in his seat. He rubbed his forehead, and after a few seconds he spoke. "Okay, there's not much we can do about it now. On the bright side, the whole segment on us splitting up isn't true," he said, giving a small smile.

I sighed. He was right. At least now flirty cheerleaders would know Beck was mine. But now everyone would think I'm a slut.

"Ok. Let's go back to your RV and see if it's up," I sighed, and we drove off from the drive-in movie we were seeing.

**10 minutes later…**

I practically ran through the door of the RV and grabbed Beck's laptop before doing a very not graceful ninja roll on his bed. He sat down beside me and I logged on the slap. I never thought I would do this, but I clicked on Robbie's blog and looked through all the Robarazzi posts. On the top there was a new one.

**New! Is Beck or Jade the dirty one in this relationship? (A/N: I thought that was clever of me (;)**

Beck tensed up beside me and I smirked.

"Now it's a big deal right?" I mocked and he rolled his eyes. I clicked on the link. Robbie appeared in a room with the 9th grader.

"You got what?" Robbie asked.

"I got Beck and Jade in the front of Beck's car begging for sex then Jade is dirty and, you've got to see this!" the brat said.

Sure enough, there was me and Beck in his car.

"C'mon. Let's just go," I saw Beck smile and turn to his right.

"No," I heard my own voice say, and then the camera turned to me.

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"Because I didn't shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch…THERES A DUDE IN THE BACKSEAT!" I had shrieked.

Then it showed me and Beck on our rampage getting the kid out. I sighed and shut the computer.

"This is Vega's fault." I gritted through my teeth.

"Jade, no," He said as I whipped out my phone. I dialed Tori's number.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" I heard Tori call through the phone.

"You idiot it's Jade and there are probably numerous reasons why my number's blocked." I seethed.

"Jade?" She asked through the phone.

"Yes Vega. Listen. Me and Beck found a dude in our back seat and now what we were talking about is on Robarazzi. Why Tori did you do this?" I yelled.

"Wait, wait! Jade, I didn't-"she started. I cut her off

"Yes you did!"

"Why are you screaming at me?" Tori asked.

"Because it's your fault Robbie put us on his blog!" I yelled.

"How is it my fault that Robbie-"

I groaned and cut her off again, "Just watch it!"

"Jade!"

"Are you going to watch it?" I said in a warning tone.

"Yes! I'll go watch it!" She yelled.

"Now?" I asked.

"Right now." She said, hanging up.

I rolled over and looked at Beck.

"And how did that solve anything?" He asked.

"I got to blame Tori for something and make her jealous when she sees you asking me for sex," I said, and gave him a light kiss. "Now…" I said, pulling away and grabbing my phone again. "I threaten Robbie." I muttered.

"Jade, I don't know if this is the best idea," Beck said quickly. I ignored him.

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard Robbie ask.

"This is going to be your worst nightmare if you don't listen to me. This is what you do Robbie, got it?" I said, using my scary man voice.

"Y-Yes," he whimpered.

"You take the video of Beck and Jade off of the slap, and make another pimple bit on Tori. You can even do one on Andre or Cat, or I heard Angela Grey is pregnant so do I bit on that, but take everything related to Beck and Jade off, or I will sneak in your house in the middle of the night and-" Beck slapped my thigh. "Just do it. You have 10 minutes." I gritted and hung up.

"Jade, what have I told you about threatening people?" Beck asked lightly.

"It's mean and can ruin my chances at making new friends," I muttered.

"Good girl. Now, we have 10 minutes before we check if Robbie removed it, so how about we take that shower you didn't have this morning?" HE grinned.

"Okay. You're officially the dirty one in this relationship," I teased as I walked to the bathroom.

He followed.

**10 minutes later…**

I wrapped a towel around me and threw one at Beck. I walked over to his laptop and went to Robbie's page. The new bit was gone, and all of the old ones including us were too. I sighed in relief as I looked at the new top headline.

**NEW! Angela Grey, gained weight or pregnant?**

**Ok guys, I know this was very uncreative and bad, so don't leave any bad reviews, because I am aware of it already. The next chapter is survival of the hottest, and I have a good idea for that, but ideas are appreciated anyway, thanks. R&R.**

**~Sarah (:**


	8. Survival of the Hottest

_**Survival of the Hottest: **_

I yawned. I was going to Venice Beach with a bunch of losers except for Beck. I rolled my head and looked at Beck who was driving the truck. Me and him were in the truck, and everyone else was riding in the RV. He looked my way and smiled as he pulled into a parking spot. I hopped out of the car and walked around it. He was waiting for me on the other side and he smiled at me and we walked to the door of the RV. Beck opened the door and Cat appeared.

"Gotta pee gotta pee!" Cat screamed and ran out.

"I'm gonna go with her," I said, giving Beck a kiss goodbye. He disappeared in the RV and ran to Cat.

"Hey Jade! There's a huge line and I need to pee!" Cat squealed pacing back and forth in front of the restroom.

"I see."

"So, Jade! What are we going to do first? Maybe we can play in the ocean and build a sand castle and maybe we can get ice cream! Or, maybe we can learn how to surf, and collect seashells! We could play sand volleyball and bury each other! We can boogey board! We can-"

"Cat! Shut up!" I screeched.

"Phooey."

I sighed as she looked like she was about to cry. "Sorry, Cat. I don't know. Maybe we can tan or read a book and cool off in the ocean," I said.

"Oh. Ok. Can we at least get ice-cream?" Cat asked; her eyes hopeful.

"Sure."

"Oh yay! Cat screamed and ran into an open bathroom stall. I found an open one for me. I did my business, and waited by the sinks for Cat. We walked out of the bathroom and past this group of guys.

"Ooh they're hot," Cat giggled.

I looked over. They were okay. Honestly, they looked and acted gay, but they were sort of hot. I just nodded at her.

"C'mon Jadey! Let's mingle!" Cat screamed and ran over to the guys before I could stop her.

"Hi!" She waved at the guys.

"Hey!" They called. Definitely gay. I sighed and walked over to them.

"What's up?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, you pretty things wanna hang with us?" One guy asked. Cat smiled and blushed, I just rolled my eyes.

"No." I glared and grabbed Cat's hand.

"Jaaaddee!" She whined. "Just for a little bit. We'll meet everybody at the beach later!"

I sighed. Not even I could turn down her big brown eyes. "Only for a few minutes."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It's so hot!" Tori whined.

"Beck, have you tried calling Jade?" Andre asked Beck.

"She's not picking up."

Everybody groaned

I sat in a chair and watched Cat. It was as loud as anything with the music and the people talking. I could've sworn I heard my phone ring, but I didn't check. It was probably just my mom asking if I was having fun. Cat was in her bikini top playing with water guns. I felt cold water on my back. I whirled around to see some dude with a water gun grinning at me.

"Why?" I screamed. Standing up. He had gotten my clothes and the contents in my bag wet.

"Jade! Get in your swimsuit! It's fun!" Cat giggled, enjoying the attention she was getting. The guy that sprayed me grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my chair.

"Let go of me," I spat. He dropped my hand.

"Come on! Have some fun! Grab a water gun," the guy smiled.

"Jade please?" Cat gave me the puppy dog look again. I groaned and pulled my shirt over my head. I heard some guy dog whistle in the distance, but I ignored it. I stuffed my shirt in my dog and grabbed a water gun. As soon as I pulled up the water gun, I was sprayed by all the guys. I sprayed them back, and the war started.

"It's so cold!" Cat squeaked.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, stripping off my soaking wet shorts. That left me in my bikini. Cat ran over to my side and all of the guys started ganging up on us and spraying us. Cat screamed and squirted them back, and I hid behind Cat who seemed to be having a better time that I was.

I felt a warm pair of arms slip around my waist behind me. I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"Hey, if you're not enjoying yourself I can take you somewhere else," he whispered, placing a kiss on my ear. I kicked him in his crotch and pushed him away.

"I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't I wouldn't go with you," I rolled my eyes and grabbed Cat by her arm.

"We're going. NOW."

"Aw phooey!" Cat pouted.

"Don't leave! Paul just came back with the tuna tar-tar! You have to try it!" One of the guys said. Cat looked at me again with those big eyes.

"After we're done eating, we're leaving," I gritted through my teeth. Cat hugged me and started flirting again. I sighed and pulled out my phone. 28 missed calls from Beck. 12 missed calls from Tori. 9 missed calls from Andre. 12 texts from Beck. 3 texts from Tori. 1 from Andre. I sighed and opened one of the messages from Beck.

From: Beck

Where are you? It's been 30 minutes and we're waiting for you!

I sighed and looked at the next one.

From: Beck

Jade! How much pee do you guys hold! You guys are tiny! We're trapped in the RV! Some idiot parked his RV next to ours and it's a freaking toaster oven in here!

Wait. They were trapped all this time?

"Cat! We have to get back. NOW. No exceptions."

She started to do the puppy dog face again but I looked away from her and dragged her back.

"What's wrong Jadey?" She asked.

"Don't call me that, and they're trapped in the RV because the doors stuck!"

"IT must be hot in there!"

"No duh Sherlock," I muttered.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing," I said. We approached the RV. There was no other RV in the parking space next to them…

I yanked open the door and they were in the middle of singing a song. They were all sprawled on the floor, sweaty and hot. I raised my eyebrow at Beck, who had taken off his shirt. He wasn't allowed to take off his shirt around other girls!

"Hello?" I said. Their heads shot up.

"JADE! CAT!" They screamed with dry voices.

"Yes?" I said sarcastically.

"Where were you!" Tori asked, jumping out of the RV.

"Oh, well on the way back, me and Jade saw these SUPER hot guys, so we went and flirted with them!" Cat said.

"Jade flirted with hot guys?" Beck said. I laughed at his face.

"Well…I flirted. Jade kicked one in their man area and threw a water gun at another one," Cat giggled. Beck looked more satisfied.

"Yeah. Cat flirted with all of them, I only flirted with one or two on them, and they helped me tie up my bikini when it fell off…" I trailed off, teasing Beck. He looked upset.

"Your bikini never fell-" Cat started.

"BLAH!" I screamed. I walked over to Beck. "And you, my shirtless friend, have no reason get mad. If you can go shirtless so can I," I smirked.

"I'm not going to even go there," He said, taking a chug of his water.

"Guys! I'm hot and sweaty! Let's go swim!" Tori screamed.

"Yeah!" We all yelled, and ran to the miles of Pacific Ocean waiting for us.

**Not the best…I know. It was lame. Cade friendship and some Bade fluff at the end, but the next one's going to be better I promise! Wi-Fi in the sky! And I'm going to pretend that Beck's "cheerleader" friend is actually their age and Jade blows up on her and stuff (; Thanks! R&R PLEASE! Lots of love! **

**~Sarah (:**


	9. WiFi in the Sky

_**Wi-Fi in the Sky**_

**A/N: Pretend that Beck's "Cheerleader Friend" is 16, blonde, and flirty. :D**

"Aw, what's it now? Is it your cheerleader friend?" Tori said through video chat. I straightened up and smiled. Beck was a dead man.

"Come in!" Beck shouted.

"Yeah, come in!" I screamed. Beck closed my eyes. I heard the door click and Amanda walked in. She was blonde and slutty. The type of girl I hated.

"Hey Beck!" Amanda grinned at my boyfriend. I stood up.

"Hey Amanda, I'm Jade, his GIRLFRIEND," I said, leveling up to Amanda's height. Let me give you a good description of Amanda. She's 5'9, extremely…curvy, has blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and had long, muscular legs for cheerleading. She arrived in her skimpy cheerleading outfit which consisted of a short skirt and I top that was low cut and revealed her belly button. I was a good 2 ½ inches shorter than her, but made up for it with my scary face. Beck sighed and stepped in between us.

"Amanda, here is Sparky," Beck said, handing her the dog. She took him and set him down on the floor.

"Thanks for taking care of him," she said, tilting her head and smiling. Beck smiled wearily. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, Amanda. You have the vermin, now LEAVE!" I yelled, wanting this chick to be gone.

"Well, I wanted to know if Beck was up for a movie night tonight, like we usually do every Friday, but he was busy this Friday," Amanda said. Beck squeezed his eyes shut again. Movie night. How come I wasn't aware of these Friday night movie sessions? Now it was Beck's turn to get the eyebrow raise.

"Every Friday?" I questioned.

"Jade, it's not what you think, I-"

"So you wanna break up with me?"

"Jade! No! Amanda's my friend!"

"Well can you please tell your FRIEND to get the hell out of the RV because we're busy," I said, glaring daggers at him. He sighed.

"Hey, Beck! Really! We gotta finish the script!" I heard Beck's computer call. We all turned around to see Tori looking at us with expectant eyes.

I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye to Vega before I shut the laptop.

"Now. Amanda, out." I ordered.

"Does Beck really want me to leave?" Amanda said, running her finger down my boyfriend's chest, his stomach, lower and lower…he grabbed her finger right before she got a little far. She smiled at him. I was fuming. This chick OBVIOUSLY didn't know me. I stomped in between Beck and Amanda.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Beck is MY boyfriend. I know for a fact that worthless sluts like you don't have a chance!" I snapped.

"I think he'd choose a slut over a dark bitch any day!" She retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Cause I think the dark bitch is his girlfriend and the slut is about to get kicked out!" I screamed, giving Amanda a shove.

"Amanda, don't call Jade a bitch," Beck said. Amanda looked angry but got over it. She turned around to where Sparky was. She bent down, using only her hips, and her panties peeked out under her skirt. That did NOT make me happy. I glanced at Beck who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. I lifted my foot and kicked Amanda (hard) where her panties where showing. Amanda screamed and yelped back in pain. She whirled to face a smirking me.

"You did not just do that," Amanda seethed.

"I believe I did," I said calmly. Beck smiled beside me.

"Beck! Control your girlfriend!" Amanda yelled at him.

"She's already under control. You should see her when she's not in control!" he said laughing. Amanda looked at me in disbelief.

"Fine. I get it. But Beck?" She said, saying the last part in a sugar sweet voice.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you like boobs?" I scrunched my eyebrows and Beck's head snapped up and looked at Amanda.

"He's a 16 year old boy. That's a rhetorical question," I scoffed.

Amanda rolled her eyes and walked to Beck so her legs were pressed against his knees. (He was still sitting on the bed)

She lifted her shirt to reveal a lacy red bra. Her boobs were…huge. But fake. You could tell she had surgery. I walked over and shoved Amanda out of the way.

"Dude! MY BOYFRIEND! Get over it!" I said, slapping Amanda. Amanda smirked.

"I think someone's jealous that their soon to be ex-boyfriend as drooling over another girls body."

"Please. I don't see why I should be jealous of fake tits when I get to do this," I smirked. I wasn't going to be the jealous one in a few seconds.

I jumped on Beck's lap and kissed him. He seemed taken off guard at first but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I grinded on him until I managed a soft moan to escape his lips. He leaned his head back.

"Jade, stooopp!" He moaned. I smiled and hopped off of him and smirked at Amanda who was upset. She changed her face quickly.

"Well I still have the better body," she exclaimed proudly.

"Do you now? Maybe they should put you on one of those commercials for the before and after major cosmetic surgery. That way you can show your body to EVERYONE!" I said sarcastically, "And me, I can sit here and make out with Beck while he feels up my natural tits."

"You're natural B cups?" She smiled.

"D cups sweetheart. Looks like someone needs fake eyes too! Then we can package ya up and sell you to some 4 year old who's always wanted a Barbie doll!" I laughed. She grabbed her dog and stormed out of the RV. The door slammed shut and I heard Beck's phone ring. I lunged for it before him and answered.

"What?"

"Uh, hey Jade, is Beck there? I just landed and wanted to tell him how I finished the script!" I heard Tori's voice say.

"He can see it tomorrow," I said before hanging up. I turned around to see Beck staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"D cups?"

"I was bluffing a little bit," I blushed and sat beside him. He was laughing.

"Please! It's not like I exaggerated too much! I'm a C!"

"Jade?"

"Would you like to check!" I snapped.

"Yes I would," he smirked and walked over to me.

**WEEELLL! :D TADA! Thank you too all my reviewers! I love ya! Next chapter is Beck's Big Break!**

**~Sarah (:**


	10. Beck's Big Break

_**Beck's Big Break:**_

"How are you NOT mad at her?" I screeched. Beck was being ridiculous. Tori just got him fired from his first huge job, and he wasn't mad.

"Jade, she didn't mean to," he tried explaining.

"Well she did it! Beck. I swear there's something wrong with you. You're the only person I know that wouldn't get mad over this," I said calmer.

"Hold on babe, gotta go, Tori's calling, probably to apologize again. See you bright and early okay?" He said.

I sighed, "Okay. Bring me coffee."

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." I said, hanging up the phone. I walked out of the bathroom and into Cat's fluffy bedroom. We were having a sleepover.

"Jadey! Whatcha wanna do tonight! We can play monopoly, have a tea party, and play with my purple plush lobster!"

"NO!"

"Aw phooey!"

I sighed and tied my hair back.

"Jade! We have to do something! I'll do anything!" Cat whined. I smiled mischievously.

"Anything?"

"Yeah!"

I grinned. This was gonna be good.

**20 minutes later…**

"You got everything Cat?" I whispered to Cat, climbing through the bushes in front of Tori's house.

"I think so."

"Honey?"

"Check."

"Feathers?"

"Check!"

"Grizzly Glue?"

"Uhh…"

"Cat!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, frantically looking for the bag. The porch lights flickered on and the door opened. I made a hush sign to Cat and crouched lower in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I heard Tori's dad call. After a few moments, he walked back inside.

"Cat! Be quiet!" I whispered.

"Okay."

"You got the ladder?" I asked.

"Yep! I got it from Sky Store! It's called the world's most foldable ladder! Look!" She said, pulling out a block of metal the size of the brick.

We snuck over to under Tori's bedroom window and perched the ladder against the house.

"Cat, you hold the ladder. I'll pull the prank."

"Kay Kay!" I climbed the ladder with expertise skill and look into Tori's bedroom window. She was sitting on her bed video-chatting with Beck.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. Beck laughed and shook his head.

"I know! It's all good! Stop saying that!" He said.

"But I feel so bad. And I'm scared." Tori said.

"Why are you scared?" Beck asked.

"Jade. She's gonna kill me."

"Not tonight she won't. She's sleeping over with Cat and I'll talk to her before she can kill you tomorrow. No worries," he smiled.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Gotta finish homework, don't worry about it!" Beck said before logging off. Tori sighed and closed her laptop. I watched her change into her pajamas (creepy…I know) and snuggle into bed. I silently clicked the window open, and tip-toed into the room. I knelt by her sleeping form and started pouring a mixture of honey and Grizzly Glue (which I found in Tori's room) all over her bed and pajamas. She stirred, but didn't wake. I grabbed the multiple bags of feathers and dumped them on her. I checked the Grizzly Glue package, and it said the glue needed 10 minutes to fully dry. I motioned to Cat, and she climbed up the ladder. Using a flashlight, I explored Tori's room. I found the lipstick I was looking for and grinned.

"Cat, point the flashlight to the mirror." I ordered. Cat nodded. I wrote in big letters on the mirror with her lipstick, and smiled with satisfactory.

**You better get Beck his job back, or else you pay.**

I looked at the clock. 10:30. the glue should be done. I checked, lightly pressing my finger to the bed sheet, and it was. I shook Tori, and then grabbed Cat and hid in her closet.

"Who's there?" Tori screamed with fear. "What's on me?" We heard scrambling and saw the lights flickering on.

"Jade this isn't funny. Why aren't the feathers coming off? It is Jade, right?" Tori called out. I grinned from my hiding place.

"You can come out now. Ha-ha, jokes over!" She called nervously. Me and Cat stayed quiet. There was shuffling and then another voice.

"Tori?" A boy's voice said. It sounded awfully familiar…

"Beck!"

"It's really okay, I'm not mad. You don't need to apologize!" Beck said, probably over video chat. I cracked the door open to see feather covered Tori sitting on her bed. I snapped a picture with my phone.

"No, it's not okay! I think Jade is in my room! I'm covered with feathers and grizzly glue, and there's a warning on my mirror to get your job back!" Tori said frantically. Tori's back was facing the closet where we were hiding, and her laptop was facing us. I made eye contact with Beck from the closet, and he sighed.

"Don't worry about it Tori. She's being immature and over protective," he said loudly. I cowered back into the closet.

"I'm COVERED in grizzly glue!" Tori exclaimed.

"I gotta run, I promise I'll talk to her!" Beck said before logging off. Tori walked into her bathroom and started running a shower, so me and Cat took the moment to escape. We hopped down the ladder and into her car, and drove back to her house laughing.

**Next Afternoon**

I was holding hands with Beck, previously coming back from a long talk about how it wasn't Tori's fault…blah. I had to pee, so I kissed him goodbye and went to the bathroom. After I was done, I walked out to my locker to find Beck and Tori….hugging?

"3…2…don't let me get to 1," I said as they pulled away.

I walked to Beck. "Better. Now Vega, why were you all over my boyfriend?"

Tori looked up proudly. "I got his job back!"

I smiled and looked at my coffee cup. She had a feather sticking on her butt. My work was done.

**:D Well, not much to say except I'm sorry for the slow updates! You know what school does to you! Please forgive me! Next chapters The Great Ping Pong Scam **

**~Sarah**


	11. The Great Ping Pong Scam

_**The Great Ping Pong Scam**_

"Way to go _Tori_!" I exclaimed as Sikowitz announced our enormous bill.

"I ordered the same thing you did!" She snapped.

"Wait a second! They mistakenly charged us 600 dollars' worth of Caviar!" Sikowitz cheered. I sighed in relief. No going back to jail tonight. "Sir?"

"Is there a problem?" The manager asked. I was about to snap at him, but Beck was rubbing my thigh soothingly. I looked at him. He looked hot. Not to mention we had matched the purple in our outfits. WE were hot.

"You mistakenly charged us 600 dollars' worth of Caviar!" Sikowitz proudly exclaimed as he had found a flaw in the best restaurant in L.A.'s service.

"That's not a mistake," the young waitress (who I saw hitting on Beck…grr) cut in, "That awkward young man over there ordered a big bowl of it."

I palmed my hand. ROBBIE! I was gonna kill that kid!

"Man! What were you thinking?" Robbie yelled at Rex when we all glared at him.

"I didn't order any Caviar!" Rex protested.

"Robbie!" We all screamed.

"I didn't know it was that expensive!" Robbie argued. Everybody started yelling at once.

"Stop!" Sikowitz screamed. "Robbie can't help what he is." He turned to the manager, "I'm afraid we can't pay the bill."

"I'm sorry, but payment is required, or I'm going to have to call the police," The manager said. I groaned. Everybody started yelling as the restaurant staff tried shutting us up. The owner of the restaurant had a talk with the manager about no live music. I smirked. Served him right.

"Wait! I think I have a way to fix both our problems!" Vega cut in. I stuffed a bite of cake in my mouth to hold back my laughter of her ping pong uniform. She suddenly walked over to me.

"Give me your dress!" She hissed. I almost choked on my cake.

"What?"

"Give. Me. Your dress!" She whispered one more time.

"No!" I screamed, appalled. Not only would she get to steal the spotlight, she would also get to match Beck!

"Jade! They're going to send us to jail if you don't!"

"What's your big plan, Vega?" I said coldly.

"I'm going to perform with Andre and then they'll be happy and we won't have to pay!" She explained. I grinned.

"Okay. I'll perform with Andre," I said.

"What? No! It was my idea!" Tori protested.

"It's my dress," I shot back; "You can go perform in your ping pong outfit if you want!"

"Jade!"

"Vega!" I mocked. She pouted and I scooted my chair back and leveled up to the manager.

"Here's the deal. Me and that black guy perform. You get live music; we don't have to pay our bill. Sound good?" I said. They looked at me slowly.

"How do we know you're any good at singing?" The manager said.

I over exaggerated a sigh. "I am."

"Prove it."

"Give me that mic up there and I will," I said coolly.

"Touché. If you blow it, you're done and you still have to pay the bill. Got it?" The manager said. I walked past him and grabbed the microphone. Andre sat at the piano and began to play.

"_Ohh yeah yeah. The situation turns around, enough to figure out. That someone else has let you down, so many times, I don't know why, but I know we can make it, as long as you say it."_ I started, grinning at Andre who was grinning back, probably happy to hear my voice in exchange for Tori's candy pop voice.

"_So tell me that you love me yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say. Tell me that you love me anyway. So tell me that you love me anyway. Ohhh_," I sang. I started dancing facing Beck, who was beaming proudly. I glanced over at Tori who was pouting in her seat. I smirked.

"_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside. Is being shared with someone else. Nowhere to hide, I don't know why. But I know we can make it, as long as you say it! So tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away! And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say. Tell me that you love me anyway!_" I said, coming to Beck to run my hand down his stomach, I felt him shiver, so I headed back up to the stage, making sure to wiggle my behind just a little more…

"_Show me look what we found turn it around every day. I can hear what you say, now I know why know we can make it…If tell me that you love me, yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more…"_ I slowed down, looking at the happy manager who was collecting tips.

"_So tell me that you love me, yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more, than I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say. Tell me that you love me anyway_," I finished quickly, taking a seat by Andre and putting my arm around him. I gave him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek and we stood up and bowed for the cheering restaurant. I strutted to the manager.

"Damn. You can sing!" He exclaimed. I smirked and walked over to kiss my boyfriend, and grin at super jealous Tori.

**Okay. Good, bad, and super bad news. What do you wanna hear first? Well I guess you don't have a choice. Bad news- This chapter was tedious. Good news- I have amazingness planned for the future. Super bad news- Uh, I'm gonna be slow on updating, sorry! Much love to yall! Don't forget to leave a review! When I don't get many reviews, I assume that I don't have that many people that are waiting for an update so I do my other stories first! Thanks!**

**~Sarah (:**


	12. Cat's New Boyfriend

_**Cat's New Boyfriend**_

As you may have guessed, I don't have very many friends. Beck's my boyfriend and best friend, and Andre's pretty cool, but Cat is the one girl I trust. I trust her with my secrets, I trust her to stage kiss Beck, and I trust that I'm her best friend. I was fine with my 3 friends and my acquaintance (Robbie). But then, Tori Vega had to waltz in. She became Cat's best friend in an instant. Minus one. Andre was constantly writing songs and hanging out with her, minus two. Beck always stood up for her, even when he had to tell me I was wrong, minus three. So as you may have guessed, I'm not a huge fan of Tori Vega.

So, Cat was going out with Danny. Any person with a brain can tell that Tori still has feeling for Danny. Being me, I saw this as the perfect opportunity to get Cat back. If she hated Tori, then she would come running to me for help. It only made it easier when Tori squirted Cat with hot cheese. Now, it was time to get Cat back.

"I'm going to pee," I muttered to Beck who was talking to some of his friends.

I walked into the school, fast enough to catch a glimpse of synthetic red hair. I ran to catch up to them.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to Danny!" Cat squealed.

"She put her hand on the hot cheese, Cat, c'mon, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Danny said. I peeked to where they were cleaning their ears.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It means that Tori clearly did it!" Danny roared. Tears began to well up in Cat's eyes.

"Cat- I'm sorry," Danny apoplogized.

"It's okay. I guess I just need to clean my ears. I'll meet you on the stairs, okay?" Cat giggled, leaning up to give Danny a kiss. Danny seemed kind of reluctant, and he walked away from her quickly. He turned the corner so I pretended I wasn't there.

"Oh hey Danny," I said casually.

"Hey Jade."

"So hows Cat?" I said with a smile tugging at my lips.

Danny frowned. "I don't know, I really like her but she's just so…stupid!"

I grinned. This was my chance. "Are you going to break up with her?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at Tori?" I asked, even sweeter. You could practically hear the sugar dripping off my voice.

"Hell yeah," Danny muttered.

"You wanna help me get back a Tori," I grinned mischevoiusly. Danny grinned.

"I knew you were acting a bit too sweet. What's the plan?"

I grinned and peeked behind me to make sure no one was here.

"You keep Cat in the bathroom, lock the door, something, while I get Tori. When Tori gets here and sees you, she'll probab;y ask about Cat, apologize, blah. Sit on those stairs over there, and be sweet with her. I'll be watching from the bathroom, and when you lean in to kiss Tori, I'll let Cat out. You were going to break up with her anyway, and she'll be mad at Tori. Got it?" I said.

Danny nodded slowly. "But what's the point in getting Cat mad at Tori? Knowing Cat, she'll forgive Tori as soon as she apologizes."

I shook my head. "Cat gets MAD when people steal boyfriends. MAD I tell you. Just listen. Now keep Cat in the bathroom. I'll be right back," I grinned, running around the corner. I found Beck and dragged him to the Blackbox theater where I saw Tori running.

"Tori, we saw you run in here!" I roared.

"Tori!" Beck called. "Tori?"

I heard a shuffling coming from inside the tent on stage. I grinned and grabbed a broom and threw it at the tent.

"Ow!" Tori screamed.

"Torayy! Come out to plaaaay!" I taunted.

She unzipped the tent and came out. Once we had confronted her, she left to go apologize to Cat. I turned to Beck.

"Go get me some of Sikowitz's sausage from outside."

He nodded and left. Time to find Tori. I ran down the hallway to catch her turning the corner right as Danny came from the bathroom hallway. Perfect. I crept down the side hallway, so I would be out of view, and came up to the bathroom door. I peeked out to the staircase. Danny and Tori were sitting down. I ran back to the bathroom.

"Cat!" I called in a hushed tone. I unlocked the door.

"Jadey! Hi! Have you seen Danny?" Cat asked. I nodded.

"He was out there a second ago."

"Kay Kay!" She giggled. She ran out to the hallway and stopped in her tracks.

"Cat!"

"Cat!" Tori and Danny's voices rose. I smiled. Danny wasn't a bad actor for someone who didn't go to Hollywood Arts. I heard a whimper from Cat, and she ran off. I appeared and stood in front of Tori.

"Way to go Vega!" I yelled and gave Danny a tiny thumbs up. I ran to find Cat. Time to get my best friend back.

"Cat?" I called outside where the kickback was taking place.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Beck asked, eyebrows furrowed. He handed me some sausage.

"Have you seen Cat?" I said impatiently.

"Uh, no, wanna dance?" He said hopefully, stetching out his hand. I shoved my sausage in it.

"After I find Cat." I said, running closer to Sikowitz.

"Have you seen Cat?" I asked.

"I don't grill cats!" Sikowitz screamed. I rolled my eyes, and spotted a pile of red hair on the other end of the parking lot.

"CAT?" I screamed. She looked up. Her eyes were tear stained.

"Jadey. Tori was kissing Danny." She whimpered. I sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Tori doesn't deserve you," I whispered.

"Jade. That's not very nice," she said.

"She kissed your boyfriend! Cat, think of it. She's a…slut! She kisses everyone's boyfriends! She kissed Beck on her second day here. She kissed Danny. She kissed Carly Shae's boyfriend, Steven. Cat! She doesn't care about us! She just cares about our hot hunks of boyfriends!" I exclaimed. Cat nodded slowly.

"Your right! She does!" Cat said, eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"We've got to stick together Cat. Best friends forever? No matter what?" I offered. She smiled.

"I always have been Jadey, I always will be."

#

The next day at school, me and Cat walked in together. We had had a sleepover, and now she ran to Andre while I fell slowly behind.

"Andre! Guess what Tori did to me?" Cat screamed. Andre smiled.

"What lil red?"

"She kissed Danny!"

Andre looked unsurprised. "Figures." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Your like her best friend?" I said, confusion etched in my face. Andre snorted.

"She's an amazing singer, and a pretty nice girl, but when it comes to guys, she doesn't see anything else. She's done something with ALL of my friends. She's a good friend, but you two will always be my best lady friends," Andre grinned. I smiled, but hid it by sipping my coffee.

"Cat! I need to talk to you!" tori screamed. Cat looked up at me.

"Go away, Vega," I said without emotion.

"No! I need to talk to Cat!" She insisted. I shook my head.

"No." By now, everyone was looking at us. I saw Beck making his way over to us.

"Jade! You have no part in this!" Tori yelled.

"Cat's my best friend. She doesn't want to talk to you. Go shut your mouth and make out with someone elses boyfriend." I hissed. She looked offended, and walked away with surprise.

"Yay!" Cat giggled. Andre gave me a high five.

"So what excactly happened last night?" Beck asked.

"Tori kissed my boyfriend and Jade helped me keep her away!" Cat screamed. Beck raised his eyebrow.

"Nice job babe," he grinned, kissing my forehead. "My favorite girl defending my 2nd favorite girl."

I smiled and leaned on him.

"2nd FAVORITE? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat screamed. WE laughed and walked to Sikowitz's class. Me, Cat, Andre, and Beck. Plus 3 for Jade, minus 3 for Tori.

**Sorry Bout the wait! Did you like? R&R! Next chapters Freak the Freak out!**

**~Sarah**


	13. Freak the Freak OUT!

_**Freak The Freak OUT!**_

**(A/N: Pretend Jade never needed Tori's help and she solved her problem herself!)**

"Uhm, excuse me," Cat said innocently, "Miss?"

"What!" That bitch Hayley snapped. I rolled my eyes from my unseen position behind her.

"He has a girlfriend!" Cat blurted. Disappointment crossed Hayley's face, but only for a few seconds.

"I don't see her," she said, giving a sly smile to Beck, stroking his hand. That was enough.

"Turn around," I sneered, taking a sip of my soda. Hayley whirled around. "Now you see her."

"I don't see much," She shot back. Inside, I was fuming, but on the outside I played cool and softly dropped my arm with the soda.

"Okay!" Beck said, breaking the awkward silence. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew from this very second that Hayley and Tara had to go down.

I was mentally laughing. Hayley and Tara absolutely SUCKED at singing.

"Up next is Jade West and Cat Valentine!" The retarded MC called. I stood up gracefully, enjoying the dirty looks that were thrown at me by the two brats.

I took a microphone and so did Cat.

"We're singing Give It Up," I mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Now what would you ladies like to throw down?" The MC asked.

"We'd like to sing Give It Up," Cat said happily.

"A little R&B action Toni-i-i-ght!"

"Yeah just play it," I muttered. The music started so I gave a shake to my hips.

"_Someday, I let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mi-ind! Yeah!"_ I started. This was a piece of cake.

I gave Beck a short sweet kiss after my performance. The whole 21 and under club was still applauding our performance. It was pretty clear we won. I mean, everyone else sucked.

The MC introduced a guy known as Mr. Ferguson (had I heard that name before?) who apparently was the owner of the club. I sat up straight in my seat, preparing for the moment when he announced our names.

"Now, everyone was really good tonight, but I think two girls really stood out," the man started. I grinned and I felt Beck's hand rub my arm.

"The winner is…Haley and Tara!" The two girls screeched in pleasure. I spit out the soda I as drinking. How was this possible?

Oh yeah. He's their dad.

"We won because we sang the best," Tara said, flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't believe everything you _daddy _says," Cat shouted. I would have to compliment her on that one.

"Like when he says you're pretty," I threw in, smirking at the disbelief on their faces.

"That's it, you're banned from singing here ever again," Hayley demanded.

I was about to say 'whatever' or 'like I care', but despite Hayley and Tara, this was actually a pretty cool place. And if I left it would be like surrender. Not gonna happen.

"Make us," I smirked.

Hayley looked at her dad for an answer. Mr. Ferguson stammered.

"Uh…I'll call the police!" HE burst out. I shrugged. The chief of police was my cousin. Like he would arrest me.

"You'll call my cousin, the chief of L.A.P.D?" I mocked. They froze.

"Uh, we won't let you in next time!"

"If the security guards aren't going to let me in, maybe I'll ask them if they can get off their lazy asses and share their donuts with me!" Andre argued. Hayley, Tara, and their dad looked extremely offended.

"Daddy, make them leave!" Hayley whined. Their dad was a good two inches shorter than me. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah, daddy," I mocked in a baby voice.

"Get out!" They all seethed.

"Admit we're better!" Cat argued.

"As soon as your boyfriend admits he doesn't like you!" Tara grinned. I looked at Beck who was innocently sipping his soda.

"What do you say, hot stuff," Hayley addressed Beck.

I crossed my arms against my chest and waited for Beck to say 'I love her with all my heart, bitches'.

Well. He probably wouldn't say bitches, but a girl can dream.

"I don't like Jade," Beck said, gulping down the last of his soda. I glared at him.

"Excuse me? Two year girlfriend and you don't like me?" I yelled.

Beck looked at me warily.

"HA!" Hayley giggled.

"Well, a deals a deal. Here, take the trophy. I get the hot SINGLE guy," Tara smirked. I took the trophy from her hands with disbelief. Did she seriously just win?

"So…what is your name?" Tara asked, throwing an arm around Beck. Beck shook it off.

"You asked if I liked Jade. I don't like her. I LOVE her," Beck said profoundly. My head snapped back up and I found him standing inches away from me.

"B-B-But, that's not fair!" Tara stammered.

"How?" Beck asked innocently.

"You can't love someone without liking her too," Hayley said.

"Yes I can. I don't like her attitude, or her behavior in general, but I love _her _so it makes the attitude amusing," Beck smiled. I punched his arm playfully.

"Give back the trophy!" Hayley spat.

"Deals a deal," I mocked, "Beck said he doesn't like me, me and Cat win."

"No! Daddy!" Hayley called at the poor man.

"Hayley it's just one night-" He started.

"No! Me and Tara are undefeated! We are not going to lose to Hollywood Art wannabe's!" Hayley shrieked.

"Maybe it's best if you guys leave now," The owner said, turning to us.

I happily walked out, after having a delicious serving of Buffalo Nuggets.

**Update! Sorry it's been awhile. R&R PLEASE! Check out the new poll on my page! Thanks! **

**~Sarah (:**


	14. Rex Dies

_**Rex Dies**_

I hate A LOT of things, but if I had to pick three it would be:

3. Tori Vega

2. Girls who flirt with Beck

And finally, number 1, Rex.

I HATE Rex. You literally have no idea how much. I mean, I put him above girls who flirt with Beck, which you all should know, I hate with a burning passion.

'He's only a puppet Jade'. Yeah. Well he's a creepy stalker that not even…REAL! He flirts with EVERY single (not single girls, like every single girl. Because I'm not single and he flirts with me…) girl. And to top it all off, he hurts people. Jade West thinks hurting people is wrong? Yeah, well only when other people are doing the hurting. He cut Trina's gimbal! (I ripped his arm off and Robbie fessed up). He's rude to Cat. He's just….weird. Not to mention Robbie is too, but technically they're the same person.

So when Rex "died" you might suspect I was pretty thrilled. That's an understatement. I was ESTATIC. I was already planning the party (I mean funeral?). And what topped it off was that Tori was the one who killed him.

##

I was currently walking out of the blackbox with Beck, Tori, and Cat. We were 'taking Rex to the hospital', but Tori and Cat kept on heading to the parking lot even though we had already reached the designated trash can to throw Rex away in.

"Where are you guys going?" I called, annoyed to them.

"To the hospital silly," Cat giggled. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Cat, we aren't really taking Rex to the hospital." Tori explained. I bit my lip restraining to say something mean back.

"Why not?" Cat asked, disappointed and naïve.

"It's a puppet!" I intervened.

"Not to Robbie," Cat whimpered.

"Listen Cat, it's not healthy for a 16 year old boy to go through his life with his hand shoved up a…that," I said, pointing at Rex.

"But if Robbie doesn't have Rex then-" Cat started.

"He'll get over it and become normal? Yeah that'd be tragic," I said sarcastically. Everyone paused, understanding my point.

"I once thought my uncle was normal, but every Sunday he soaked his feet in chicken fat," Cat said. I sighed and an idea popped to my mind.

"Wait…maybe we should take Rex to the hospital."

"Why?" Beck and Tori said, looking at me.

"So he can die there!" I exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Vega said.

"We get a doctor to hook Rex up to one of those beepy machines and when Robbie comes, Rex 'dies'," I explained. They nodded.

"Let's go," Beck said, grabbing his keys. We drove off to the hospital listening to Cat's endless chatter about her uncle.

Once we arrived, we strolled into the emergency room and stopped the first doctor we saw.

"Hi there," Cat waved.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you with something?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, listen. See this puppet? It got in a bad accident. We need you to hook it up to one of those beepy machines and make it die when our friend gets here in a half hour," I ordered.

"You want me to kill a puppet?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I have a bunch of patients that need help…"

"Just do it."

"So when this boy gets here..?"

"Let him have a few last words and then beep, dead Rex," Beck explained.

"Fine. But will you do something for me?" HE turned to Tori. I grinned.

"Uh, what?"

"My son, well, he's a loser. Would you go on a date with him?" The doctor asked.

"How big of a loser?" The doctor pulled out a picture in his wallet of the UGLIEST guy I have ever seen. "Oh my god," Tori breathed. Perfect.

"Tori would love to go on a date with Lendel," I grinned. The doctor nodded.

"Give me a few minutes," he said, taking Rex behind a curtain.

After a few minutes of making out with Beck, looking for where Cat disappeared to, and scaring newborn babies, the doctor called us back in.

Rex was bandaged up and there were multiple IV's strung out from him.

"Woow. It looks so real," Tori said. I nodded.

"So the machine will flat line in 15 minutes," the doctor said, turning a knob on the machine.

"Where is he?" Robbie came bursting through the curtains.

"I-I'm afraid he's not doing too well," the doctor spoke with clear annoyance.

"No!"

"I leave you alone to say your last words," The doctor said, leaving the room. We all followed him, but much to Tori's dismay, Robbie asked her to stay. I grinned and waved her a sarcastic goodbye while Robbie pulled her in the curtains with him.

We all sat in the waiting room chairs and I big black doctor approached us.

"Are you the friends of Caterina Valentine?" He asked. We all slowly nodded.

"She's been put in the mental ward. Can one of you call her parents?" I sighed and pulled out my phone.

After I called Cat's parents, I heard a faint beeping. Rex was dead! We all made our way to see Robbie sobbing. Beck and Andre led him out of the room while the doctor covered his face. I headed out with Tori, but Tori took a glance back and had guilt in her eyes. She made her way back to the curtains, but I grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Rex means so much to Robbie! We can't kill him!" Tori exclaimed. I sighed.

"No. He's dead." I seethed.

"Jade!"

"Tori!"

"I'm going to change the machine, and you can't stop me!" Tori said defiantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I can." I grinned and turned around. "Nurse! This patient has escaped from the mental ward!" I screamed in fake horror. Tori glared at me while three big men dragged her to the west wing.

Looks like I'll have to make another phone call to Tori's parents.

**HAhaaa, the chapter had exactly 1000 words! :D**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Check out the poll on my author's page if you get a chance. I'd really appreciate it!**

**R&R**

**Sarah (:**

**P.S.**

**Next three chapters are:**

**The Diddly-Bops.**

**Wok Star**

**The Wood. **

**Thanks!**


	15. Wok Star

**(A:N/ Okay, guys, listen. I really tried doing a Diddly-Bops chapter, but then I faced the truth; Jade doesn't affect the episode that much. If you have any ideas on how I can do the episode, then PLEASE PM me or leave a suggestion in your review cuz I feel like a loser since I can't come up with a way to do this Please help! So for now, this is Wok Star, and Jade solved her own problem and her dad absolutely LOVED her play, and it's just a different variation of the episode, enjoy!)**

_**Wok Star**_

"So when can I put on the play?" I asked Principal Ikner. He had just finished ready my copy of "Well Wishes", a play I had just wrote for a project, and he had his eyebrows raised, hopefully in shock of how good it was.

"It's a little…disturbing, don't you think?" He said. I growled.

"Yes. Now when can I put it on?"

"Jade, listen, you know I think you have lots of talent for acting and singing, but honestly, I don't think playwriting is your specialty. It's just too…weird." He said, looking me in the eyes. I felt tears starting to sting at my eyes, so I grabbed my copy of my play and ran out.

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Beck grinned when he saw me. I ran past him and around the corner into the janitor's office.

"JADE?" Beck called, I held my breath and he walked past the closet without noticing me.

When I felt safe, I stood up and peeked around the room to make sure that creepy janitor wasn't there. Coast is clear. Huffing, I sat back down and grabbed the emergency pair of scissors from my bag and started cutting anything in my path, which just so happened to be the trash can. I furrowed my eyebrows and took all my frustration out on the thick plastic material.

I was almost done cutting it up, when the door opened. I glanced up in enough time to see curly hair and a puppet dash from the room. Reluctantly, I got up and peeked out the window. Robbie was talking to Beck, Tori, Andre, and Cat, most likely telling them of my hiding place. Might as well finish up cutting the trash can while I still could…

"Whatcha doing?" Beck asked, opening the door with caution. I rubbed my forehead.

"Cutting up this big trashcan."

There were some murmurs about 'wow! She cut up that WHOLE trashcan.' But Beck was used to it.

"Everyone leave." I said bored.

"Jade, we feel really bad that-"I threw my scissors at the wall about 5 feet away from where Tori was standing and started pulling out another pair from my bag. Tori yelped and left, with Robbie following her.

Wimps.

"Leave." I ordered again.

"Sweet and sour sauce!" Cat giggled, and left. Andre was muttering something, and followed her out. Now it was just me and Beck.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Shut the door."

He got up and pushed the door shut, and then sat beside me playing with a piece of the trashcan.

"Principal Ikner thought my play was weird."

Beck frowned. "That's just one opinion."

I sighed and looked up at him. "The one opinion that matters."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. If he doesn't like it, then I'm not allowed to put the play on here at school."

"So don't put it on at school."

I glanced at him. "Where else could I put it on?"

"Jade, we're in Hollywood. There's like 50 theaters per street."

"Beck, we're in Hollywood. Everything's, like, expensive," I mocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to help."

I chopped up the last piece of the trashcan and stole a glance of the copy of my play that was sitting on the floor. Eh. Might as well.

I grabbed the packet of paper and opened my scissors, ready to cut.

"No you don't," Beck said, grabbing my play from my hands.

"Why not," I protested.

"Because you haven't put it on yet!"

"And I never will. I. Have. No. Where. To. Put. It. On. For. Little. To. No. Money." I said slowly.

"There has to be somewhere…" Beck said, going in to thought.

"No there isn- wait! Beck! Your backyard!" I said excitedly. He looked at me bewildered.

"What about it?"

"You know how your Aunt had her wedding there, and you put up that stage thing and I sang on it…what if we used that stage for the play, and then put up two poles to hang curtains on…and we can get some microphones, and set up some plastic folding chairs…and we can roll down a backdrop that I can paint in art….Beck! Do you think your parents will let me? For like 10 showings," I looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.

He nodded. "I'll call her."

##

I was freaking out. It was 3 hours before the first showing of my play started, and we hadn't even set up the stage yet.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" I screamed at Beck, who was driving us to his house.

"Babe, I can't run a red light."

I sighed and thought of something productive I could do to give me more time later. I should make sure everything's okay… I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Hey!" Cat greeted.

"Cat. Do you have a costume for tonight? Jean shorts and a flannel shirt?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't have a flannel shirt. Unless a bedazzled sparkly hot pink one is okay…"

"Cat! The play is about a country girl who dies in a well! Not a New Jersey diva who- Never mind. I'll get you a flannel shirt. Now have you memorized your lines and made sure EVERYTHING else is okay?"

"My lines are memorized, but I sort of dropped my bra in a toilet, and when I put it on there are these big splashes of water around my boobs, and-"

"Get another bra! Now bye!" I hung up and Beck was looking at me.

"It was Cat." I muttered. HE nodded. I made my next call.

"Hey Jade," Sinjin answered creepily.

I shuddered. "Did you glue the moss to the backdrop and get all the outdoor lighting equipment we needed?"

"Of course. You know-"

I hung up. Just two more calls to go.

"Andre, is the music set?"

"Yup, I'm already at Beck's."

I nodded and hung up.

"Tori, did you post the fliers around the school?"

"Yesterday morning!"

I sighed in relief. We pulled into Beck's driveway and I burst out. In his backyard, the stage was there. The curtains and poles were lying on the ground, and Sinjin was putting up the backdrop. Andre was testing the music, and the lighting equipment was on the other side of Sinjin to do when he was done. The folding chairs were in a stack in the corner. So all me and Beck had to do was put out the chairs and the curtains. Easy enough.

"Hey guys!" Tori smiled, coming in the backyard with various posters. She laid them down in front of me.

"So, I made these signs to hang on the street, so people know where to go. Should I go put them up?" I nodded. It was going smoothly.

##

"Dad?" Cat sat up and looked at Eli, who was playing Cat's dad in the play. The lights went low and the curtains closed. My play was…awesome!

I glanced out in the crowd for the first time. I saw Tori, Beck, Beck's parents, Cat's parents, Robbie, and my…dad…in the first row. Wow. My dad came. A few rows back was Principal Ikner who was clapping. He came too? People started getting up and leaving, so I hopped down form my spot behind the curtains.

"Nice play!" Tori squealed. I glared at her.

"Good job babe," Back said, leaning to kiss me.

"That was excellent sweetie," Beck's parents applauded me. I smiled.

"I'm…shocked, Jade. I didn't know it would be that good…" Principal Ikner said, shaking my hand. I just glared at him so he lowered his head and left. I saw my dad approaching. Oh Boy…

"Jade."

"Dad."

We stared at each other, and I felt Tori and Beck holding their breathes beside me.

"What did you think of my play?" I asked softly.

"I liked it a lot. I was not aware you were capable of that."

"Thanks." I said. He sighed and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Let's go home now; I don't want to keep your stepmother waiting."

I nodded, and when he turned away, pecked Beck's lips and skipped away.

**Not the best, but please don't hate. I'm going through a serious writers block.**

**R&R! **

**~Sarah (:**


	16. The Diddly Bops

_**The Diddly Bops**_

**(A/N: Guys, this chapter sucks, but thanks to everyone who reviewed giving me an idea!)**

Honestly, I felt bad for Andre. All because of TORI (Shhh…it's totally her fault) we had to do the Diddly Bop thing and now Andre is on the internet as Spaghetti and lost his record deal because of it. FML to him right? I would do something to help him, but knowing Tori, she will first. And damn was I right.

"Guys guess what?" Tori and Andre came up to us. I continued eating my salad and I shoved Beck's pizza in his mouth before he could respond.

"What?" Cat giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So, me and Andre are performing on the stage tomorrow, and I begged the record people to come and watch, and Andre will TOTALLY get his deal back!" Tori shrieked. Beck gave Andre a pat on the back.

"W-Wait. YOU and Andre are performing?" I clarified. Tori nodded.

"Yeah."

"But I thought you wanted Andre to get his record deal?"

Tori looked at me confused. "I do…that's why I'm back-up singing for him…"

I smiled and shook my head. "Great choice of a back-up singer Andre!" I said sarcastically. Tori frowned.

"Be nice," Beck whispered, planting a small kiss on my temple. I ignored him.

"What do you mean Jade?" Andre asked.

"I mean that Cat and I are ten times better than that pop diva," I said.

"I'm standing right here!" Tori said defensively.

"And I don't care!"

"Jade, but Tori's the one who got the record people to come." Andre explained.

"It's gonna be no use if they don't think the song is good…" I taunted. Andre gulped and turned to offended Tori.

"Uh, Tori, listen. You know I think you're an extremely talented singer, but Jade's right. Cat's best for the song."

I spit out my soda. "CAT is best for the song? What about the one who has won multiple awards for duets with Cat?" I shrieked.

"It's a pop song Jade."

"Oh." Pop wasn't really my style. "Then can I play piano or something?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"And I'll play guitar," Beck spoke beside me.

"Good, it'll save the cost of a band." Andre smiled.

"You still have to pay me," I said emotionless and Andre's smile faded.

"I can play drums!" Robbie yelled. Andre nodded.

"Okay. So Jade's playing Piano, Beck's playing guitar, Robbie's playing drums, and Cat's back up singing!" Andre smiled.

"What about me?" Tori asked.

"You can play the French horn!" I mocked. She frowned.

Andre shook his head. "You can dance."

Tori nodded, happier. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Beck help!" I screamed. Beck ran over and grabbed the keyboard that was slipping from my hands. We were getting ready to start performing and I was trying to move the keyboard up the long spiraling stairs. Beck had his guitar strapped to his back, and Tori, Andre, and Robbie were bringing up pieces of the drum and assembling it. Cat was fixing the two microphones.<p>

"Let me carry it up," Beck said, taking the keyboard. I followed him up the stairs and plugged it in once he set it down. I played a few notes to see if it worked, and then I went to go help the boys assemble the drum. After it was set, we got in our position and practiced a few times. I glared over at Vega who was twirling flirtatiously by Andre and Beck…grr. I stopped playing.

"Jade, why did you stop?" Robbie whispered beside me. Soon enough, Andre and Beck noticed and turned to me.

"What's up Jade?" Andre asked.

"Vega. Step away from Beck." I ordered. Tori frowned and walked to the other side of Andre. Beck rolled his eyes. We ran through it perfectly, and people started to gather.

"This is called Song 2 You," Andre spoke. Me, Robbie, and Beck started playing our instruments, and Cat and Andre started singing. Vega twirled around with Andre, and we looked pretty damn good. I noticed a black car pull up and that hot Asian guy step out followed by a serious looking dude. Cool.

We finished the song, and the school erupted in applause. WE took a bow, and walked down to the music producers.

"So did you like it?" Tori squeaked.

"Yes. Welcome back Andre." I gave Andre a hug, and we all smiled.

"We have big plans for you," the music producer said, dragging him away. The Asian guy looked at me.

"You are an amazing pianist," he noted.

"I know. I sing and dance too." I replied, bored.

"You have quite a future."

"Offer me a record deal or leave," I commanded.

"Let's talk. What's your number?"

I smiled. Beck frowned in obvious jealously that I get to work with a hot guy.

It is what it is.

**Here you guys. Sowee about the shortness. Not my proudest chapter…**

**Ep1998- Thanks!**

**JadePlusBeck- Thanks! XD**

**Jadeliz gillies biggest fan- Don't get mad at Jeremy Shane, they're a faithful reviewer and gives me a lot of constructive criticism with ALL my stories, and doesn't have the same views about everything like us. But thanks for your support! I will do every episode in order!**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- Thank you so much! You're so sweet!**

**Jeremy Shane- I am going to do Iparty with Victorious eventually. I might do an extension of the hot tub scene! Thank you for all of your support and reviews for all my stories, it means a lot!**

**Thanks to all who review. I'll try to do more replies next time. Can we get to 120 reviews? Thanks!**

**~Sarah (: **


	17. The Wood

_**The Wood**_

"Jaadde," Tori whined. She was trying to get a knot out of her hair that I felt the need to tie when we did our reenactment of our fight for the movie producers.

"Shut up." I said, walking to the main hallway. Usually, I wouldn't be caught dead with Tori, but she wouldn't go away so I just refused to talk to her.

I turned the corner to the staircase and saw people and cameras huddled around something. I pushed through some girls and saw Beck and Andre arguing about some beach party…it was obviously fake though, because at the end they shook hands and talked with the TV people. The crowd started to clear so I walked down the steps.

"Hey babe," Beck greeted.

"So, I think we beat your little fighting stunt," Andre laughed.

"Is that a challenge," I said, facing him.

"Only if you want," Beck said.

"Deal. If we win, you guys have to be our slaves for a week," I said. Beck groaned. He knew how high maintenance I was.

"Fine. But if we win, you both have to kiss Sinjin," Andre said.

"Fine." I said, pulling Tori away to brainstorm.

"They were good," Tori commented.

"We can do better," I said, turning to her.

"Whatcha got?"

I pondered my devious brain and spotted a janitor walking by.

"How about Mr. Janitor gets us in trouble for something…so we maybe take our anger out on his car?" I grinned.

"Yeah….WAIT! We can't ruin the janitor's car! He gave us those cute little chocolate mops for Valentine's day!" Tori said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"We don't ruin his real car!"

Tori looked at me funny.

"My dad's boss owns a junkyard. We get him to drop off some Junker car to whack." I explained through gritted teeth.

"And say it's the janitor's car!"

"Why didn't I think of that…oh wait, I did?" I said sarcastically.

"So you gonna call your dad?"

"Nah." I said smiling.

"Wait Jade!"

"Bye!" I said, climbing into my own car and driving home.

(Line break!)

I tapped on my steering wheel nervously as I pulled into the garage. I stepped out into the garage and walked into my house.

"Jim, the charted objects clearly said that we need to!" My dad yelled at his phone. I set my bag down and looked in the fridge…oh…lasagna.

"JIM! Why are you so STUPID!" My dad yelled, hanging up the phone. I shuddered.

"Hi sweetheart. How was school?" He said, clearly trying to hide his pissed off mood.

"Uh good…Is Jim your boss?" I asked, worried that I couldn't get the car.

"No…why?"

"Well whoever the heck your boss is, can you get him to drop off a junk car at school tomorrow?" I asked, holding my breath. I know my dad didn't like asking his boss for favors.

"Why?"

"It's for a…project…"

"And it's required that you get a car?"

"No but-"

"Jade."

"Please?" I asked, holding my hands in front of my face as he walked closer to me.

He gritted his teeth, and balled his fists, trying to control anger that I didn't know how I caused.

"Fine. Now go to your room or something."

I ran up to my room and texted Tori.

**To: Vega (ugh)**

**From: Jade**

**I got the car. You're welcome.**

I got an immediate reply.

**To: Unknown number**

**From: Vega (ugh)**

**Who are you and how did you get my number?**

I rolled my eyes.

**To: Vega (ugh)**

**From: Jade**

**It's Jade! Who else would text you saying they got the car!**

I started on homework.

**To: Jade (yikes!)**

**From: Vega (ugh)**

**Okay! Fine. Thanks for getting the car! I can't wait! **

I decided not to respond. Oh well.

(LINE BREAK)

"So where is the Junker car?" Tori asked. I looked around through my sunglasses.

"He said he'd drop it off in the northeast corner." I said, looking around.

"That must be it!" Tori said, pointing to a baby blue car. I nodded.

We walked over and peered in the window. It had stuff in it…this couldn't be the junk car…

"Sinjin!" Tori called.

"No…wait. This isn't the right car. There's stuff in it… grub truck stuff. This is Festus's." I said.

"Oh. Then where is it!" Tori asked, looking around.

"Hi girls," Sinjin said, coming up to us.

"Go away. We're not ready for you," I said, pushing him away.

"But I'll always be ready for you," He said, walking slowly away. I shuddered. Sinjin.

"I can't find it!" Tori said defeated.

"Then shut up," I muttered. "He said it was here."

We started walking around, when I spotted a rusty brown car. "Here" I said.

We walked over.

"Sinj-!" I started, when I felt a breath at the back of my neck.

"Already here. You smell lovely Jade," Sinjin said behind me. I slapped him.

"Pitching wedge. Now!" I shouted. He scrambled through his golf clubs, looking for the right one.

"H-here Jade," He said, giving me and Tori a golf club.

"Now get the camera crew!" I barked. He ran off, tripping a few times.

"You made him pee," Tori commented at the puddle a few feet away.

"That's his problem…oh look! There are the cameras."

"Ready?" They asked as they approached us.

"Yeah."

"Rolling!"

"And this is what happens when a janitor gets us in trouble!" Tori started. I took a whack at the windshield and glass flew everywhere.

Students gathered around us, including a very impressed Andre and Beck.

We wacked at the car some more, until there was nothing left.

"Cut! Great stuff girls! I replace Andre and Beck's fight with this!" The producer said. I grinned. We win.

Andre and Beck walked up to us scratching their necks.

"I do believe we won," I said, crossing my arms. Tori nodded.

"So what can I do for you my queen?" Beck asked, kissing my temple.

"Kiss me on the lips you tease," I said jokingly, pulling him closer.

"I could get used to being your slave," he murmured on my lips.

"Good, now get me some coffee," I said, smiling as I pushed him off.

"Yes master."

**Well…there! **

**Next three chapters are**

**A Film by Dale Squires**

**Sleepover at Sikowitz's**

**(That's the end of season one, and then starting season two…)**

**Beggin' on Your Knees**

**Thanks to all who review! It means a lot. I FAQ is "Are you going to do Iparty with Victorious?" Yes I am, it is going to be right after Prom Wrecker and before locked up, so in 8 chapters! **

**Boo- Haha, I wanted there to be a little change other than just Jade getting it her way!**

**Anon- Why hate on peoples fanfiction when you're saying nothing constructive? Don't like, don't read, don't be a bitch. If you're gonna hate, at least make it constructive criticism.**

**Jeremy Shane- Well I don't know who this Rita chick is, but I promise not to treat Tori too bad. I really don't HATE Tori's character, I just hate how they focus on her too much. But I understand she's the main character, so I guess I should shut up **

**JadeLiz gillies biggest fan- Don't worry about it, it's cool (:**

**For those of you who like my story "Mine", I put a poll up regarding the story on my author's page! Check it out.**

**R&R and let's get to….127 reviews for an update!**

**Thanks!**

**Sarah **


	18. A Film By Dale Squires

_**A Film by Dale Squires**_

Me, Cat, Andre, and Tori were sitting in the audience of the Mack Murphy show. That…excuse my language…fucking bastard Dale was taking all the credit for the movie we made. So Andre and I whipped up a little plan, and now it was set into action. One more minute to go.

"I actually have a confession," Dale said. My ears perked up.

"So you're not going into politics?" Mack said. The people around me laughed. Tourists. And Canadians. They suck. Except for Beck. Beck's cool.

Cat laughed at the joke and loudly made a comment which got people staring at us.

"Ha, no. Actually I wasn't the only one who worked on the film. Most of the work was done by a really talented group of students from Hollywood Arts high school."

My eyes widened.

"Specifically I would like to give credit to Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, and most of all, Tori Vega."

The crowd applauded and I looked at my friends who were shocked. Me on the other hand. I was PISSED.

"He gave us credit."

"On national TV."

"Even I feel bad," I lied. No. That Dale was a dick.

Wondering why? His little ending of "most of all, Tori Vega." Like no. If it was Beck, I'd understand. He wrote the freaking play. If it was Cat, I'd get it. She stayed numerous hours learning all her lines because she needed to be flawless because she was the lead. If it was fucking Sinjin I'd understand because even he came early and stayed late to set everything up. But Tori got the most credit for bossing people around. She bossed everyone around on stage…heck, she didn't even have to leave her own house. She didn't stay extra hours learning lines or putting the set together. She looked off her clipboard…which Sinjin wrote her to-do list for, and yelled out to everyone who already knew what they were supposed to do.

I had spent so many hours in Beck's TV running lines with him, when we would have been doing other…cloth less... activities. But no. I put effort into a stupid little short film, and what do you know, I got upstage by Tori.

I watched with fake horror on my face as Dale got beaten up. Might as well practice acting skills.

It was decided that we were going to get waffles, so with a huff and a laugh, I got up and followed them out to Tori's car. We drove to a nearby waffle place and I slid down in the booth beside Cat who was already looking at the menu.

"I can't believe he gave us credit on national television! Do you know how many producers and writers watch Mack Murphy?" Tori shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"And they're all going to be looking for the wonderful Tori Vega!" I said sarcastically.

Tori frowned. "What?"

"Never mind," I groaned, grabbing my phone.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Uh, so I was just watching Mack Murphy…and a certain special someone got their name called out on national television. **

I replied:

**To: Beck**

**Your name got called too. **

"May I take your order?" A waitress came up to us.

"Yes! I want the huge waffle…uh…I want whipped cream and chocolate chips and syrup and cherries and a HUGE glass of chocolate milk!" Cat shrieked. I groaned and the waitress gave a confused smile and tried to frantically write down the order.

"I'll have a regular waffle with some pecans on top," Tori said, handing the waitress her menu.

"I'll have a chocolate chip waffle," Andre said.

"And for you?" The waitress asked, looking at me.

"Same as Tori…I mean her," I muttered.

"Tori….as in Tori Vega! Your picture was on the Mack Murphy show!" The waitress smiles.

Tori grinned. "Wow. My first fan. Thanks!"

The waitress left to place out orders and I snapped my mouth shut pulling out my phone.

**To: Jade**

**Well I kinds wrote the play ;) but you did amazing in the film.**

I sighed.

**To: Beck**

**Thanks. You did too. You and Cat kinda looked hot together…but get NO ideas. Your mine.**

"So, do you think we'll get calls to do a movie or something?" Tori asked excitedly, leaning forward on the table.

"Maybe me or Cat," I replied nonchalantly.

Tori frowned. "Why not me?"

"Because me and Cat were in the movie. They've seen our faces; they see what we can do. You assistant directed a film with DALE SQUIRES. For all the producers know, Dale did the whole thing."

Tori looked down at her plate. I sighed. Why did I feel so bad?

The waiter came with our food and Cat squealed and dug her face in the pile of whipped cream.

"Uh…how old is she?" The waitress asked, tapping my shoulder.

"Don't touch me…and she's 16. Shocker huh?" I said. The waitress frowned and left.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**From Beck: **

**We're hotter anyways. Speaking of hot, why don't you get over to my place and we can make the RV…hot. **

**To: Beck**

**The RV is already hot. I'm not going over there until you fix the AC.**

I looked up to see a mob of people outside the waffle places door and the manager shooing them out.

"But they're here! They made that short film!" I heard a guy say. My ears perked up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I muttered and walked to the paparazzi hovering.

"I got this," I told the fat sweaty manager. He nodded.

"Hi. I'm Jade West. Whatcha guys want?" I said. They broke into a flurry of questions, but one guy stood out. He was wearing a suit and pulled out his phone when I said my name. I walked over to him, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Who are you?" I asked. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm the owner of channel 33…I was looking for some young TV stars and producers. Are Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Cat Valentine with you? I want you and them jobs."

My eyes widened.

"Cat, Tori, and Andre are in there, and I can certainly get Beck…What jobs are you offering?" I practically yelled.

"For Cat, I want actress. Andre, I want head of music and songwriting, Tori, I want assistant director and Beck, I want actor/script writer, and for you I want Actress/ Dance. I saw your play Well Wishes and was very impressed. So maybe also a Script writer for a minor show. Can you get your friends?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent."

**The end! Thanks for all reviews, but I didn't get to the goal of 157. Let's get to 167 this week, so just 12! Come on! Also check out my other stories Mine and It'll all work out in the end! I'm sure you'll like them! Thanks!**

**-Sarah **


	19. Sleepover at Sikowitz's

_**Sleepover at Sikowitz's**_

"Beeecck," I whined.

"Jadee," he mimicked.

"I don't want to go to Sikowitz's! Stay here with me and we can have some fun," I said, running a hand down his chest...and lower. He took in a sharp breath and removed my hand from his "no-no" zone.

"You're the one who wanted to go in the first place," he reminded me.

I groaned. "I just wanted to see where Sikowitz lived. That was before I had to be the sweet farm girl from happy land," I grumbled. "AND I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

Beck stared at his lap. "I might have something."

Why the hell would Beck have a farm girl outfit!

"Follow me," he said, getting up off his RV couch and leading me into his parents' house.

"Wait here," Beck told me once we were in. He disappeared into his older sister's room.

I played impatiently with my fingers while I waited for Beck. I did NOT want to go have a sleepover with Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat. In that order. I didn't want Cat or Tori to be within a 5 mile radius of Beck while he was sleeping.

"Funny joke Beck. You have no idea how big of tits you need to pull this thing off," Beck's sister, Brittany said, coming out of her room and rummaging through a closet in the hallway.

Brittany was the exact opposite of Beck. She and Beck were both adopted, and Brittany is your classic California Girl. She is 20 years old, home from college for fall break. She has bleach blonde hair and tan, but not fake tan, skin. Despite how she sounds, I actually like her. She's pretty cool.

"Brit, it's for Jade, not me. I'm not dressing up as a farm girl." Beck said. Brittany's lips quirked up and she set her eyes on me.

"Oh. Hey Jade."

I gave her a brief wave and she turned back to the closet. "Here it is...Beck...put your dick back in your pants and actually wait till she tries it on. I'm bigger than her, so it might not fit." Brittany said, throwing a plastic bag at me and returning to her room.

Beck led me back to his RV and I opened the bag to see some short shorts, a tiny plaid top, and cowboy boots. I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's supposed to be an INNOCENT farm girl." I said, "And where the hell did your sister get this!"

Beck grinned. "It was her Halloween costume from a few years ago. Sexy farm girl." I rolled my eyes. "There is no way I'm wearing this to our teacher's house."

"At least try it on," he said, sticking out his lower lip.

"Fine," I groaned. I pulled off my jacket and shirt and grabbed the plaid top. I frowned. It looked smaller than it actually was…for a sexy farm girl outfit this looked like it was going to droop on me a little. I slipped on the shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Noooo," Beck whined as I buttoned it all the way to the top.

"What?"

"Sexy farm girls don't button the shirt all the way up."

"Sexy farm girls also don't sleepover at Sikowitz's house," I winked, knowing how perverted that sounded. I looked in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. Since it was a little big on me, it ended just above my belly button, and I buttoned it up all the way. It looked good, but not too racy for a teacher's house. I shimmied out of my tight jeans, making my panties come down a little bit; too Beck's liking, and grabbed the shorts. Also big. I didn't bring a belt, so I glanced around Beck's RV for something. I spotted some rope in the corner. I cut a piece of rope and put it through the belt loops, tying it in the front. I slipped on the cowboy boots and admired myself in the mirror. It didn't look too bad.

"Beck…I'll wear this," I said, turning around. I almost gagged. Beck was dressed in this absolutely hideous puke green dress pants. He didn't have a shirt on, so that prevented me from puking.

"Uh…" I said. He grinned.

"Ello chap!"

I rolled my eyes.

We finished getting dressed and headed out the door at 6:15…10 minutes late. Whoops.

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned how much I HATE Vega? Yes? Well I'm going to tell you why. There she was, stuffing Raisin Bran in Beck's mouth with her bright red lipstick, and here I was trying not to punch her. Because I was going to win. But this had to stop.<p>

"Why look at you chipmunks getting all cozy feeding each other Raisin Bran." I started. Beck looked up at me innocently.

"You best be careful Mr. British Man, who knows what terrible things might happen to you if that continue."

Beck jumped back, giving an apologetic hand to Tori.

Glad that was over.

* * *

><p>I smirked as Cat left the room with Sikowitz's nephew. Robbie was already eliminated, Cat was now gone, and Tori was seething with jealousy as Cat got the incredibly hot (not as hot as Beck) nephew to go on a date with her.<p>

Now it was only Beck, Andre, Tori, and Me. I ran my fingers through Andre's dreads, pretending to care that he was pregnant. Beck was staring at my hands, so I moved them to Andre's face running my fingers down his cheeks. Beck grinned and asked Tori for some raisin bran. When he looked at me, cheeks full, I raised my eyebrows to say "Touché".

Andre's phone rang so I left him, and went to stand by Beck. We were just standing next to each other, and Andre's grandma burst in, and dragged Andre out. Beck tickled under my chin as we waved goodbye to Andre. I grinned. Just me Beck and Vega. Otherwise known as 2 vs. 1. I walked over by Sikowitz's kitchen space a looked at the quilt hanging on the wood. I know I looked in character, but this quilt was so familiar…kind of like the one on my bed that my grandma made, but it went missing like two years ago. I flipped it to the back, and scrawled on a taped piece of paper was:

_To: Sikowitz_

_From: Sinjin._

_This is my favorite quilt. It came from a very special person, but my mom said to give it to you. So here._

I gagged. I certainly didn't want it back after Sinjin slept on it.

"Sweet farm girl, do you mind grabbing the tray of quesadillas out of the oven?" Sikowitz asked.

"Of course not!" I said, reaching in the oven. I immediately pulled back my hand.

_Fuckkk._

Beck looked up alarmed.

"They're hot…"Sikowitz said quietly.

I scrunched up my face and ran my hand under cold water. Sikowitz looked at me.

"Jade, maybe we should go to the hos-"

"WHO'S JADE? I'm Betsy Goldenheart from Alabama," I said, pain evident in my voice.

"Betsy, as a cop, I will escort you to the hospital," Tori said.

I grinned. I had a much higher pain tolerance than Tori so maybe….

"Thank you! Do you mind taking a peek at my burning flesh?" I asked Tori innocently.

Tori suspiciously walked up to where I was.

"Oh no! It looks like this burn is giving me muscle spasms!" I faked, grabbing Tori's hand and pressing it on the hot tray.

"OUCH! JADE THAT FREAKING HURT!" Tori screamed, pulling her hand away.

"EEH!" Sikowitz beeped. "YOUR OUT!"

"What, no! But…arg," Tori said, grabbing some ice and walking out.

My hand burned really badly…but now I only had one more person to beat, and this one was easy.

"You okay Betsy?" Beck asked in a British accent.

"Yes but these muscle spasms are quite atrocious! Oh my!" I said, pressing my lips to his. I bit down on his lower lip and he jumped back.

"Jade!"

"YOUR OUT!" Sikowitz beeped. Beck rolled his eyes and we awkwardly stood there.

"Teenagers…OUT!" Sikowitz said, pushing both of us out the door.

"Nice job," Beck said.

"Yeah. Now get me to the hospital, this fucking hurts," I grinned, looking at my hand.

**Okay…not proud, but here! :D**

**Thanks for reviews, I'm starting season 2 next chapter with Beggin on your knees! **

**Check out my Elavan (actors that play Beck and Jade) Story, "It'll all work out in the end", or my Bade story "Mine". It's really good, and will hold you off until my next update **

**You guys are amazing, thanks so much!**

**Sarah**


	20. Beggin on your Knees

_**Beggin on Your Knees**_

**(Well…this isn't really an ending; it's more like a missing scene or whatever. Did anyone else think it was completely uncool when Beck gave Jade a timeout?)**

"Babe, really it's time to go home," Beck said, tugging on my hand. The world was spinning around me. Everything was a blur. The people, the lights, the music. Maybe I had one to many drinks, but hell I was above the clouds right now.

"Why would we go home when we could do that stuff here," I slurred and attempted a wink, but resulted in me tipping over. Beck caught me and pulled me out of the party at Tori's house. Beck doesn't drink…at all (pansy) and it was an understatement to say I had had my share and his share of beer.

"Babe, let's go," Beck sighed when I tried to run back in the house.

"NO!" I giggled, running as fast as I could along the perimeter.

Only he was the fast one.

"Gotcha, now come on," He said, grabbing my waist and picking me up.

He set my in his truck and put on the child lock so I couldn't leave. Once we were driving back to his RV, he just laughed and shook his head for no reason.

"What's so funny?" I slurred, trying to figure out why he only had 4 fingers on his right hand.

"You're like a little kid when you're drunk," he laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"At least I'm happy," I said, pressing my finger to his chest.

"Maybe I should treat you like a little kid," he went on.

"Little kids don't have sex," I whined. Beck just shook his head.

"Okay. Every time you get drunk, do something bad, or act like a little kid, I'm going to treat you like one and put you in a time out, got it?"

I groaned, "A time out?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever pleases you Aladdin." I giggled.

#############################

(At Tori's house the next day)

I was sober now…I hardly remember last night. At all. I remember seeing Tori and Ryder, dancing…dirtily. But Tori seemed to have a different opinion on her boyfriend now.

"You must feel pretty stupid," I commented after Andre told her that Ryder was just using her.

I felt good, seeing the look on Tori's face, but Beck had an exasperated look.

"Okay…that's a time out!" HE said, pointing to the stairs.

Wait? Time out? Since when did we start this?

"But-"

"Go!"

I made a frown puppy dog face, and walked over to the stairs and sat down, completely confused. Since when does Beck give ME timeouts? Soon enough, everyone raced over to the piano and started writing a song. Beck isn't the most musically enhanced, so he sat by me on the stairs.

"Since when are YOU controlling ME and giving me timeouts?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Whatever pleases you, Aladdin," he said in a high pitched girly voice. I frowned.

"Were you with a girl last night?" I yelled, causing Tori to look up at me. SO it was Vega…That little...

"No! I was with you!" Beck laughed.

I frowned. Why couldn't I remember last night? I remember being in Beck's RV watching TV, making out with him, attempting to do more but he grabbed my wrists and said we could after the party.

Party.

Who's party?

Oh yeah. It was here last night.

I remember my first cup of beer, my second…third…fourth…fifth. And then I remember not wanting to leave. Then Beck took me home. And in the car he said I was like a child…

Oh.

"I was drunk! You can't take advantage of me!" I yelled, hitting his chest.

"You always take advantage of me!" He argued.

"When? You're never drunk! You don't know how to have a good time!"

"I know how to have a good time without being completely wasted and having my boyfriend drag me home!"

"Boyfriend? So you're gay!" I yelled. Beck froze and we sat there silently.

After a few seconds of looking at each other we burst out laughing.

"What's so funny…?" Tori said, walking over to us.

"Not you," I shot back, leaving Tori to awkwardly walk back to Andre. Eh. She'll get over herself.

"Jade, you can't be mean to people like that," Beck whined.

"Beck, you can't treat me like a little kid and expect me to be okay with it," I mimicked.

"You were okay with it last night," He teased.

"When I was mentally incapable of doling anything."

"You seemed pretty capable of doing things when we got back to the RV."

I frowned. We had sex and I don't remember it?

"I was incapable of thinking."

"That's believable."

"And you took advantage of me again! Having sex when I was drunk…" I spat. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys! Listen to the song!" Cat giggled, pulling me up.

"It's not done little red," Andre said, playing a few notes on the piano.

"But it has to be done by tonight!" Tori said, panicking.

"Yeah, don't worry. It'll be done in an hour or so, and then we can have a little celebration for the song," Andre said, rubbing his temple.

#####

"Limit yourself to two," Beck said as I chugged down my first cup of beer.

"Chill. It's cool." I said as I poured my second one.

"Here's to the new song!" Tori smiled as we tapped our cups together.

We sat around and talked until it was time to go to the concert. I had snuck an extra cup when Beck wasn't looking, and I was pretty buzzed, but I could think straight.

Once we got to the concert, Beck helped me set up my lawn chair and me and Cat sat down close to each other.

"Jade can you hold Rex?" Robbie asked.

I frowned, "Whatever."

Beck and Robbie left to guard the sides of the stage, and Andre and Tori went to get all good looking. Cat was a few rows behind me and I was perfectly content. I couldn't help but feel happy for my Latina frenemy when she started the song. I threw in a tipsy sounding cheer and played with the evil puppet in my hands.

Yup. One too many drinks.

Oh well.

**Was it just me or did Jade sound drunk at the end of it when she was like "WOO!" **

**SO yeah. It sucks, I know, I just wanted to try a different approach. I swear the rest will be back to normal. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sarah**


	21. Beck Falls For Tori

_**Beck Falls for Tori**_

Heh. Tori had to do a stunt. And she's a wimp. Things couldn't be better.

"I've been telling you people she's stupid but none of you ever listened." I said, looking at a piece of hair I wanted to snip off.

Tori rolled her eyes and pondered what to do. Beck was memorizing lines for a new play he was in, but wanted to be here in support for Tori. Unlike me.

"Should I get blackballed in Hollywood or break my face doing a stunt?" Tori asked, biting her lip.

I grinned.

"I say…you do both," I said. Tori glared at me. "Well that's not a pretty face."

Snip…snip…whoops. I didn't mean to cut my hair off that short. Oh well, it's only a strand. Beck slapped my wrist and motioned at me to stop cutting. I sat back in my chair bored. Tori was STILL rambling about how she didn't want to do the stunt.

"What's the stunt anyways?" I asked.

Tori sighed and winced as she said it.

"I have to…fall of a chair."

Beck sat up straight beside me and Sikowitz started laughing.

"You have to fall off a chair?" I stated.

"That's the big stunt you're worried about?" Beck said.

"You big baby!" Sikowitz grinned. I smiled. Tori stammered a few words and started walking to the chair a few feet away from me.

"IT could be dangerous, I'm not a professional stunt girl," Tori started. I rolled my eyes and picked up my foot and shoved it into her side. She flailed her arms and fell off the chair.

"Looked good to me!" I snickered.

"Jade!"

"You don't feel somewhat bad for her?" Beck asked me in the RV that night.

"No." I said bored, snipping at the sleeve of Beck's shirt.

"But think about it. She knows nothing about Hollywood, and she has a future ahead of her. She's about to ruin that future with this stunt job."

"Wonderful."

"Jade, I wanna help her!" Beck whined.

"Great, just leave me out of it you pansy."

"Pansy?"

"Yeah. Only Pansy's feel bad when people can't figure out their own messes."

"OR nice people."

"Nice people are Pansy's." I said, rolling away from him.

"Oh yeah? Andre's nice, Robbie's nice."

"Robbie is a pansy, and Andre has a huge dick to make up for being nice." I grinned.

"Andre has a…what? How do you know?"

* * *

><p>I walked into school the next day alone. Beck had to come early to school to rehearse the play he was in and I didn't feel like waking up early so I drove myself.<p>

I noticed Beck and Tori talking at his locker. They seemed to be into whatever conversation they were having. Tori's face was lit up and she seemed happy.

That needed to change.

I started walking over there and I met Tori's eye. Tori frowned and looked at Beck panicked.

"Thanks so much Beck! I love you!" Tori smiled, giving Beck a hug.

To which Beck hugged back.

Grr.

Tori walked past me with her head hung low.

"Remember, Cat will tell you when!" Beck said turning around. "Gah! Jade. When did you get here?" He asked.

"About the same time you hugged her," I said, taking his coffee and walking to Sikowitz's class.

"Jade, c'mon," Beck groaned.

"Beck I-" I started, but a heap of red hair flew in between us.

"BECK!"

"Hi Cat," Beck said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay so I'm making you the dress in two periods…you are size…8!" Cat said, pointing at Beck's chest.

Beck looked bewildered.

"Uh…I guess."

"KAY KAY! This is going to be so much fun!" Cat giggled and ran off.

"Dress?" I wondered.

"You'll see." Beck grinned.

"Size 8?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"You need to beef up." I said plainly, walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Tori had somehow convinced me to come watch her do her stunt.<p>

Just kidding. I wanted to see her either A, chicken out, or b, smash her face. So here I was at the set, which is actually pretty cool. I had just clipped my visitors pass to Rex's dick (he has one... don't ask), and now I was watching Cat act like a spy in her costume.

She was actually kind of cute, if you looked past the annoying exterior. Which is veeerrry difficult.

Beck had just gone to the bathroom like five minutes ago. Where the hell was he? It doesn't take guys that long to pee, heck it doesn't take girls that long to pee. I probably could've peed, stuck a tampon in, fixed my pants, and fixed my hair in this amount of time.

I glanced over at Andre who was talking to Tori on the phone. I grinned at her.

"Please turn your phone off," a camera man said, walking past Andre.

Andre hung up the phone and I watched Tori nervously pace around the top balcony.

Where was Beck!

"Have any of you guys seen Beck?" I asked.

Andre and Robbie shook their heads. Cat giggled.

"Cat?"

"Beck's not here," Cat laughed.

"Clearly. Have you seen him?" I said impatiently.

"No, but I've seen Beckelina!" Cat giggled.

"Beckawho?" I asked.

"Beck's female alter ego!" Cat squealed.

Beck's…what?

"Wheres…Beckelina?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Behind the curtain," Cat said, pointing to the left.

Tori had found a way to stall the directors so ihad time to find Beck and come back and watch her fall.

"Beck?" I called.

"Not here!" A fake female voice said. I yanked the curtain down the see Beck with a purple dress similar to Tori's half on his legs.

"What the hell!" I yelled, slapping him hard across the chest.

"OW! I was helping Tori!" Beck said, rubbing where I hit him.

"You were going to do the stunt for her? You would never have been able to pull that off. Your body doesn't look girly!" I yelled.

"Jade, just let me try," Beck whined.

"No. Take the dress off now!" I said, crossing my arms.

Beck sighed. "Fine. Now get out so I can change," he grumbled.

I grabbed the curtain. "You act like I've never seen you naked!" I mumbled, closing him in.

After a few seconds Tori came running around the corner.

"Jade! Is Beck here? I don't know if he told you but we had a plan and…" Tori said.

"Sorry Tor. You're going to have to do the stunt yourself. My queen had forbid me from helping," Beck said, coming out of the curtains with his normal clothes on.

"But I can't!" Tori said, breaking into hysterics.

"Too bad…Bye! We'll be out there watching you!" I called, linking my arm to Beck's on the way out.

WE walked out and Tori appeared at the balcony. The director started the scene and I saw Tori take a deep breath and throw herself over the edge.

And she hit the floor and died.

Just kidding.

She fell on the air mattress nice and safe, but they didn't start the camera so she had to do it three more times before they got it on film.

The end.

Now leave.

**Heerrre! **

**Next is Ice-Cream for Ke$ha, Tori Gets Stuck, and Prom Wrecker. After that is Iparty with Victorious, just FYI :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let's get to 155!**

**Sarah**


	22. Ice Cream for Keha

_**Ice Cream for Ke$ha**_

"Cat, are we really doing this?" I asked, fixing my hair and adjusting my shirt in the awfully pink mirror of Cat's room.

"It'll be FUN!" Cat giggled. I sighed.

"No Cat."

"Why not?" She asked, sticking out her lower lip and looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Because it's never fun!" I protested, looking away from her innocent face.

"I'm gonna be there. Beck's gonna be there. Just stay near us!" Cat said, smiling.

"Beck's not going to be there for half of it."

"Jadey, it's a sleepover at Tori's and then we're staying over the next day to help her with the ice cream! You like ice cream. Who doesn't like ice cream?" Cat giggled, grabbing her frilly night bag and walking out the door.

"Me…" I growled under my breath. I sighed and picked up my black overnight bag and followed Cat out to her car.

Once we were in, me driving, since I like getting to places in one piece, and Cat in the passenger seat, I told Cat a secret.

"Cat?" I mumbled, looking at my lap.

"Yeah Yeah?" Cat giggled.

"If I tell you something, promise not to tell Tori or Andre or Robbie or Trina?" I asked.

Cat looked at her lap and twirled her hair before answering.

"Kay."

"Me and Beck love Ke$ha, so I was thinking it'd be a nice birthday present to win him a private concert. I started the contest even before Tori and Andre started, and I got every letter except the $, and then I gave up for a little bit, but when I was just randomly eating a pint of ice cream this morning, I got the $ but didn't tell Beck yet because if me and Beck won it, it was just going to be me and him, because it was my present. But now that Tori needs it for whatever, I don't feel bad for taking it from her, but Beck might. And yeah. And I really don't want to help Tori because what if Tori finds all the letters? I don't have enough money to get Beck a gift. My dad has been taking every cent I earn for him, and I have nothing. The lemonade I got Beck last year was lame. But a private concert, just me and him would be amazing…" I said, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Oh…" Cat said, looking at the teddy bear in her lap.

"What should I do? I guess even Tori doesn't deserve being a slave to Trina to a month, and Andre isn't a bad guy, so it might be nice for him. But Beck's an amazing boyfriend, and I'd feel so guilty not getting him anything."

"I don't know Jadey." Cat said as we pulled up to Tori's house.

"Well, I have the K, E, $, H, and A in my overnight bag just in case I want to give it to Tori. Or submit it under my name for Beck."

"Okay. I guess we'll just wait and see." Cat said, hopping out of the car and skipping up to the door.

I sighed and grabbed both of our bags and followed Cat. I shoved the bag in her hands just as Tori answered the door.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Hey!" Cat said, giving Tori a hug.

"Whatever." I mumbled, pushing past her and setting my bag by the door before plopping on her couch.

"Sure Jade, you can come in!" Tori said sarcastically.

"I don't need your invitation Vega." I snapped.

"Jaaddee," Cat whined.

I sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, whatcha guys wanna do?" Tori asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Cat giggled.

"Whatever."

"Okay!"

"The movies you wanted are in my bag Cat," I said, grabbing some chips out of a bowl on the coffee table.

"I'll get them, and don't eat chips Jade! How bout we get a head start on ice cream!" Tori said.

Ice cream…wait! Shit!

"Tori! Don't go in my-"

"Jade? What are these letters? You have all five!" Tori shrieked.

"Bag…" I trailed all, palming my forehead.

Tori grabbed the clean red letters and spread them in a fan. She looked at me.

"When did you plan on telling us?" She giggled happily.

"I-I, uh. I don't know." I sighed in defeat. Even I, Jade West, couldn't ruin 5 of my friend's happiness. And Beck would still get his concert...only it wouldn't be quite from me…

"OMG! We should call in!" Tori squealed.

"Yay!" Cat laughed, clapping her hands.

Tori grabbed the phone and started dialing a number she looked like she memorized.

"Hi! Uh, is this the ice-cream for Ke$ha? Yes! We found all 5 letters! Thank you…my address is…"

I rubbed my temples. What was I going to do for Beck now? Cat must've seen my stressed face and sat by me.

"I can lend you some money if you need to get Beck something," Cat whispered.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but his birthdays in two days and I don't have time or any idea of what I'm going to get him."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I can talk to Tori?" Cat offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I just kind of want to go home," I said, standing up.

"Aw, Jade," Cat said. Her eyes started watering.

"I don't feel good," I lied.

"Okay. Call me when you get home," Cat smiled. I nodded and left the room.

When I got home, I glanced at my phone.

**From: Cat**

**You will be pleasantly surprised. I talked to Tori, and she's still going to take Trina to the concert and everyone else. It's at Tori's house in two days. I HIGHLY suggest you come. Actually, you don't have a choice. I already talked to Beck. He's taking you over.**

**XKittyKatx**

I sighed. Was this Tori's idea to make it worse on me by making the concert on Beck's birthday? She was going to get it…

**2 days later…**

I stood outside of Beck's RV after school with a lame wooden cross necklace in my hand. I got it for 10 bucks in the cash register line at the pharmacy and it was pretty lame, but all I could afford.

"Hey babe," Beck grinned, hugging me.

"Hey. Happy birthday," I said, kissing him softly.

"Let's go in," he smiled.

"I got you something," I said, biting my lip as I pulled it out of my pocket.

Beck clearly wasn't overjoyed at my gist, but smiled anyways and put it on.

"Thank you," HE said, giving me a peck on the lips.

I sighed. I once again fail at the whole girlfriend thing.

"So…we gonna leave for Tori's concert soon?" Beck asked.

TORI'S concert. "Yeah." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's great she found the letters with Cat the night before, huh? Saved us a lot of time," Beck grinned.

Oh. Cat and Tori were the ones that spent over a week clawing through ice cream. RIIIGHT.

"Yeah."

"Ready to go?" Beck asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We drove to Tori's house in Beck's truck. Once we got there, there was a tour bus parked out front along with Cat, Andre, and Robbie's cars. A big banner hung from the door that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECK!' In big blue letters.

"That was really sweet of them," Beck grinned, looking at the poster.

I sunk in my seat. "Uh huh."

We walked up to the door awkwardly. Beck seemed to be mesmerized by all the balloons and birthday decoration in the front lawn. That TORI set up. Angel she was.

"Hey guys!" Tori grinned, opening the door. She gave me a wink and let us in.

I closed my eyes and expected to see more 'Happy birthday love your future girlfriend Tori' stuff everywhere. I was about to open my eyes when I was swept off my feet.

"Thank you so much babe!" Beck said, placing kisses all over me. I responded, but I was confused. What did I do?

Once he set me down, I looked around. Above where Ke$ha was performing, a banner hung that said "Happy Birthday to the Best Boyfriend Ever!" Not something that sounded like me, but Beck didn't seem to care. A poster that hung on the wall had pictures of me and Beck's sweetest moments all over it. Beck dragged me over and he awed over them.

"Hey Beck. Not only did Jade come last night and help set this up, but were you wondering how we got the letters so fast?" Tori said coming up behind us.

I stared at her dazed. "Yeah, how did you get the letters so fast?" Beck asked.

"Jade's been collecting them for weeks without anyone knowing. She came last night demanding that we throw a huge birthday celebration for you," Tori grinned. Beck looked at me with that goofy smile of his.

"Thanks so much babe and I thought you were seriously just getting me that shitty necklace," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

Shitty necklace. Ow. That hurt.

**YAY! I like this one!**

**HAHA! Let's get to 168 reviews!**

**Love yall!**

**-Sarah-**


	23. Tori Gets Stuck

_**Tori gets Stuck**_

"Men always tell you how they do it all, but women do the work you never see!" I sang for my audition for Steamboat Suzy. So far, I was the only one auditioning for Suzy, given that I scared everyone else off. The auditions ended in 5 minutes, and I was making sure to sing as long as possible in case of anyone that came in last minute.

I had my eyes closed and I was singing my heart out, but I heard the back door click open.

"Jade, Jade. Thank you. That's enough," Sikowitz said, turning around.

"Hi Sikowitz, am I too late or can I still audition?" Tori asked coming in.

"You're just in time. Jade get down now. What part will you be auditioning for?" Sikowitz asked Tori.

I crossed my fingers. Don't say Suzy…don't say Suzy…

"Suzy," Tori said. I groaned, getting me a glare from Sikowitz. Unhappily, I plopped down beside Beck who was watching my audition.

"Don't worry about it, you did great," Beck said.

"Yeah, but better than that?" I asked. Tori began singing. It wasn't better than me, but Sikowitz was staring at her like she was the best person in the world.

"Of course." He said, kissing my head. I sighed.

"Why do you have to go to Canada on the day of the play?" I asked.

"Jade we've been over this. My grandpa died. I HAVE to go to his funeral." Beck said.

"Why did he have to die! Couldn't he have waited another week?" I groaned.

"I wish babe, I wish," Beck said.

* * *

><p>I was cranky enough. Beck was in Canada. No coffee and no ride to school. I need coffee to function. I walked into Sikowitz's class and sat alone where me and Beck usually sit. I glanced up and saw a poster for Steamboat Suzy. Wonderful. I had almost forgotten about that.<p>

"Hello class! Today we will learn about acting!" Sikowitz said, walking in the back door.

"That's what we learn about every day…" Andre said.

"I don't need your sass," Sikowitz said.

"Sorry…"

"Now! Jade! Tori! Get up on this wonderful block of whatever called the stage!" He said.

I groaned. Really?

"Now you are both women," Sikowitz said, and paused.

"That is correct…" Tori said in a waiting tone.

"And you hate each other." Sikowitz said.

"That is correct," I mocked Tori. Tori frowned.

"And you have three arms. Action!"

I turned to face Tori.

"This is your fault!"

"I just wanted to see if I could grow arm hair! I didn't think it would actually make a third arm!" Tori shrieked.

"Well you thought wrong!" I yelled.

"Think of all the great things you can do with a third arm! You can play basketball better!"

"Well that would be great, if I knew how to PLAY!" I yelled.

The bell rang and I walked off the stage. I grabbed my bag and started to leave.

"Ah ah ah!" Sikowitz said.

We turned to him.

"Does somebody want to see the cast list for Steamboat Suzy?" He asked, waving a piece of paper. I smiled.

"I got the lead, right?" Tori asked, walking up.

"Ah…kind of…." Sikowitz said. I frowned.

"Kind of?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just look yourself," Sikowitz said, throwing the paper and leaving the room. I picked it up.

Suzy…Jade West….understudy….Tori Vega

I grinned.

"Did I get the lead?" Tori asked, leaning over my shoulder.

She wrinkled her nose when she saw her name.

"What's an understudy?" She asked.

"You don't know what an understudy is?" I asked in a 'duh' tone.

"No..."

"You're the backup. In case Jade gets sick or something," Andre explained.

"Oh…so does an understudy get a part?" Tori asked.

"No. Usually understudy's have a minor part, but your names not on here for anything," Andre said.

"So I get to sit and watch all of rehearsals?" Tori asked.

"Yup," I grinned.

"Oh…"

I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. I pulled out my phone and called Beck.

"Hey babe," Beck answered.

"Hey. Guess what?" I said.

"You got the part of Suzy," Beck laughed.

I frowned. "Yes…who told you?"

"My Jade sensors told me. They're really good. I always know exactly what you're thinking."

"No seriously who?"

"Andre."

"Ah. Well, I miss you already," I said, walking into a deserted bathroom so no one would hear my moment of sweetness.

"I miss you too, but babe, I might have to stay a little longer. Uh, my grandma needs someone to help her with some of the housework and getting on her feet again, so my dad said me and him can stay. It might be another week," Beck said.

My heart fell.

"But you're going to miss my clowns don't bounce performance….and, and…Beck!" I shrieked.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I owe you when I get back. I've got to run now, I love you."

I sighed and hung up the phone, and then whispered. "I love you too."

I walked out into the hallway, where the bell had far from rung and everyone was at their next class except for a couple of 'cool' freshman.

I walked out the front doors and into my car. I hopped in, and fell asleep with my face against the window.

* * *

><p>I was waken by the sound of the bell and people flooding into the parking lot. I looked at my phone. 2:45. Play rehearsals started at 3. Perfect timing. I grabbed my makeup bag out of the passenger seat and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I looked at my appearance. I had makeup smudged under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I ran my fingers through the curls to save them, and then wiped the mascara from under my eyes.<p>

I walked back out to my car and threw the makeup bag in and grabbed my phone. 3 o'clock on the dot. Good. I can be fashionably late. I walked through the hallways and into the Blackbox Theater where everyone was waiting on someone….oh wait. ME! The lead.

"Jade! You're here!" Sikowitz said.

"Yeah. So where are we starting from?"

"Act 1 Scene 1. You are boarding the ship. ACTION!" Sikowitz said.

I went through my lines, where I met Andre, the captain, Trina…ew. And I was supposed to meet Robbie…I paused at my line when there was no Robbie to meet.

"Sikowitz!" I yelled. "SIKOWITZ!"

Sikowitz looked up from his coconut. "Why did you stop!" He pouted.

"Where's ROBBIE?"

Sikowitz looked around, startled. Lane entered the doorway as if on cue.

"Guys, stop your rehearsal." Lane said.

"We were already stopped," I snapped.

"Robbie's in the hospital!" Lane said.

Everyone gasped around me. "Whatever…" I mumbled.

"We have to go visit him!" Tori shrieked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Sikowitz?" Tori asked.

"Yes, Yes. Go visit, but be back before the play starts!"

I groaned. Everyone rushed out the door so it was just me and Sikowitz.

"Jade, why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen between now and the play." I said, sticking my nose up.

"Oh Jade…"

I ignored him and leaned back on the seat and typed on my phone. A new text from my doctor brother that's too good for my family. Strange.

**Hey Jadey. I finally found a way to pay back for all the times mom and dad picked me when it should have been you. I see that Tori Vega girl at the hospital right now. Is she any threat to you?**

I smiled. That's right big bro. You can get my love back.

**Not really. But it's nice to see her in pain. Whatcha got?**

I sat back and he replied quickly.

**She's giving blood, a pint to be exact. I can make sure the blood she's giving gets 'lost' so she has to keep giving more. At about 3 pints given, girl your age are extremely vulnerable and faint easy.**

I grinned.

**Do it.**

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 and the play started at 7. I was in my dress recurling my hair and applying lighter makeup. Cat bounced into the dressing room.<p>

"Hey hey!"

"Where's Tori?" I asked.

"She had to give 3 pints of blood! She an even talk! Andre's helping her in right now." Cat giggled.

"ACTORS REPORT TO STAGE…ACTORS REPORT TO STAGE," The intercom blasted. I quickly finished my makeup and rushed out to see all the cast and their understudies, including Robbie's, on stage around Sikowitz.

"Everyone, get in first positions, first positions!" Sikowitz screamed. Most of the people went to the sides of the stage curtains, but I stood front and center. The curtain rose, and the huge audience was mine.

'_This boat needs a captain, the bravest of all captains. The captain of this ship is me'_

**YAY! I like this! HAHA I'm starting to like this story, and I did the Beck leaving thing to explain why he was gone in this episode and Prom Wrecker, so this is also why he's gone in Prom Wrecker. **

**Yeah **

**R&R PLEASE! Let's get to like, 160! **

**-Sarah-**


	24. Prom Wrecker

_**Prom Wrecker**_

Today sucks. That's being nice. Becks in Canada, Cat got the wrong blood for my performance, and I JUST got told that I couldn't have my performance for another week because of a Tori and her stupid prome. I wanted to go home, but sadly, school was only halfway over, and I couldn't ditch because my car broke down and now my dad was picking me up 30 minute after school on the way back from work. Wonderful.

I just realized, that not only did have to suffer the humiliation of going in the passenger seat of my dad's car in the CARPOOL lane where the freshman get picked up, but I had to stay after school. The only club that meets on a Friday is Tori's Prome group. Great.

"Sikowitz, I've had this performance planned for weeks now. Tori came to you YESTERDAY. This isn't even fair!" I argued before class.

"Okay. Think. You might get 30, maybe 35 people max at your performance. It's a prom! Everyone in the school will go to that!" Sikowitz said, waving his hands everywhere.

"But-but- Sikowitz! Why don't you admit that you like her more, and you are just FAVORING her? You know Hollywood Arts has NEVER had a Prom. Ever. The thing that makes Hollywood Arts unique is the student performances. I bet if I was the one having the prom, and Tori and Andre were the ones who were performing, you would let them have their performance."

"Jade be reasonable-"

"NO. You be reasonable. I came to you first. You said okay. Then you sent a message through the front office saying I couldn't because of a PROME." I yelled.

"Jade-listen…oh! Jamie!" Sikowitz looked behind me to a freshman who was pale faced.

"Mr. Sikowitz…here is the bagels you asked for," Jamie said, scurrying past me and then running out. I rolled my eyes. Man up girl.

When Jamie left, people from the class started flooding in. Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie walked in together.

"JADEY!" Cat squealed.

I walked past her and huffed to my seat.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" Cat asked poking my sides.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. Cat squeaked and ran to Tori who gave me a look. I debated throwing my scissors at her.

I mechanically went through the rest of the day, and when it was over I slowly walked to my locker and slowly grabbed my things. When I had everything, I only burned five minutes. I groaned. There was nothing to do.

Reluctantly I walked to the Blackbox theatre were Tori was holding her meeting. I might as well make an entrance if I was going in.

I put on my actors face and burst through the doors.

"Oh hey Jade, do you wanna help with our-" Tori started, but stopped talking when I knocked her laptop closed and pushed it to the side.

"I was having my performance Saturday night now Sikowitz says I can't because of your stupid prom!" I yelled. Tori bit her lip.

"We're calling it a prome…" tori said. I rolled my eyes.

"Cancel it!"

"No!'

I was taken back. No one says no to me. Especially tori. "N-No?"

Tori looked unsure of herself. "No!"

"No!"

"NO!"

I stopped. This was useless. "Fine. Have your Prome. But you're going to wish you didn't." I said, dramatically leaving the room. Once I shut the door, I slid down the wall and broke out into giggles.

Giggles.

I'm going crazy.

* * *

><p>I went through my closet Saturday afternoon. The Prome started at 5, thanks to information by Cat, and I was so crashing it. I just had to make final arrangements. Such as Doug the Diaper Guy…check, Scary video…Check, Shrimp in Tori's bra…hmm…<p>

I dialed a number I rarely dialed on my phone.

"Hello? Who is this? Is this a fan wanting my autograph?" Trina answered.

"No. This is Jade. I need you to do something for me," I said, flopping on my bed.

"Uh...why?" Trina asked

"I'll give you 20 bucks," I said, not in the mood to threaten people.

"30. What do you need?"

"A shrimp in Tori's bra." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The food for the prome is at your house, right? Grab a shrimp. Accidentally trip and stuff the shrimp down Tori's dress. Got it?" I asked.

"30 bucks?"

"Yes!" I yelled and hung up.

Shrimp in bra…check. Date…no. I sighed and glanced at a picture of me and Beck on my table. He's not coming tonight though. Uh, dress...no…

I looked again through my closet. Black short tight dresses aren't good for Prom, and that practically all I owned.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes?" My mom said, coming out from her room.

"Can I wear your old prom dress?" I asked.

My mom grinned. "I knew this day would come."

* * *

><p>I behind the line of people on the way in. Once I got to the front, Maddie, a girl from our acting class who loved Beck was greeting people and taking professional photos of every couple.<p>

"Hi Jade! Welcome to the prome! Would you like a picture with your date?" Maddie asked, glancing up at me and then looking down. Didn't even notice Beck wasn't here…

"No." I said, walking past her. Her head shot up and a smile creeped on her face when she realized Beck wasn't with me.

"Hi Tori!" I said too cheerfully, tapping her on her shoulder. Tori spun around and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Beck's in Canada," I said loud enough for Maddie to hear, "And you got my performance cancelled, so here I am," I said, wrapping my arms behind me and walking past them. Tori looked scared out of her mind. Good.

I started for what I really came for; the big screen.

"Sinjin, get over here!" I yelled. Sinjin ran away from Trina, who gave me thumbs up and pointed to Tori. I grinned.

"Sinjin, make this video play on that screen," I said, giving him a disk.

"Is it the music videos Tori wanted?" Sinjin asked.

"Sure," I muttered. I noticed Tori go up the stairs to the roof of the Asphalt Café. I walked silently behind her and stood in the dark while she started talking through the big screen.

"Play it," I shouted down to Sinjin. He nodded and pressed a button, and the whole Prome broke down into screeches.

I grinned and walked out to Tori. She was looking over the edge, and I resisted the urge to push her o her fatal fall.

"Hey Tori!" I greeted again, leaning over so she could see me.

"You…" She said, pointing a finger at me.

"How's the Prome going?" I asked, but it didn't go great when the video shut off.

"Yay! It's going great. You're sabotage game failed, so you can leave now." Tori said.

"Oh really, because I think the funs just begun," I said, noticing a bulge near her boobs. Ah. The shrimp.

"No! You failed."

"Then why don't you tell the shrimp in your bra." I said, leaving.

I glanced back to see Tori and Andres mortified faces when she pulled the shrimp out.

I looked remorsefully at the video screen. At least I had a plan B.

* * *

><p>"I'm Doug the Diaper guy! I sing, I dance, and I pee my pants!" Doug yelled to Tori.<p>

Tori groaned as Doug ran out and ran out after him. Smiling, I followed them and took a good look at the scene in front of me.

Tori was trying to get Doug away, and people were leaving.

"Bye everyone! Sorry this Prom sucked and it was Tori's fault! Have a good night!" I said, practically pushing people out.

"Wait!" Tori screeched.

"Wait! I want to announce the prom king and queen!" Tori said. I rolled my eyes.

"Prom king is…Doug the Diaper guy." I scrunched my eyebrows and wondered what she was doing.

"And prom queen is…Jade West!" Tori said, grinning evilly at me. I frowned. No. My own plan wasn't going to backfire.

"Don't touch me," I shouted to people who were trying to get a crown on me. Doug started running towards me and I made a mad dash through the crowd of people.

"Woah, where's this prom queen going?" Someone said when I crashed into them. I pushed the person when I realized Doug was getting close, but they grabbed my wrists.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed, looking up.

Beck.

"I just want a dance," Beck grinned.

"Well, the prom king might beat you to it," I said, hugging him.

"C'mon my queen! Let's mosey over to the dance floor!" Doug said, walking up to us.

"Uh…who are you?" Beck asked, squinting his eyes.

"I Doug the Diaper guy. I sing, I dance, and I-"

"We know!" I yelled. "The real prom Queen is Tori Vega, the girl in the pink dress up there," I said, pointing to Tori who thought I was gone.

"No you are!" Doug said, reaching out to grab me.

"Get off my girlfriend." Beck said, pulling me into him.

"She is my QUEEN," Doug said, pretending to string a guitar.

"She is the love of my life. I win. Now leave before I make you," Beck said, standing in front of me.

"Dude chill. I'm just a man in a diaper." Doug said, raising his hands and taking his little man and ran off.

Tori walked up to me and Beck and frowned.

"She tried to sabotage my Prome!" Tori yelled at Beck. Looking painfully at the people who were leaving.

"I didn't try," I said.

"Yes you did!" Tori yelled.

"I didn't try. I succeeded!" I grinned, waving goodbye at yet another couple who was leaving.

"Tori, I'm sorry for Jade's obnoxious behavior. But this Prome affected me too," Beck said. I frowned at him.

"How?" Tori asked, throwing his hands up.

"I was feeling bad about missing Jade's performance I promised to be here for, so I switched my flight only to find Jade's performance was cancelled for your Prome. I should be in Canada helping my widowed Grandma." Beck said. I grinned. Pulling the guilt card always works.

"Well…I…uh," Tori stammered.

"But don't feel bad. Now, if you wouldn't mind I would like to dance with my Queen. Could you and Andre think up a song for us to dance to?" Beck asked. Tori sighed and nodded, walking to the roof and looked down at a few of her good friends that remained. Beck dragged me and placed his arms on my hips.

"You really flew down to watch my performance?" I asked.

"Yup."

I smiled and buried my face in his neck. We swayed back and forth while Tori started singing a soft song.

"Who really won Prome king?" Beck asked, quirking his lips at Doug who was trying to seduce a girl beside him.

Tori stopped singing and came down to us.

"Well, I'm going to start cleaning up…I'm sorry Beck." Tori said.

"Wait Vega. Two things. You owe me and apology too," I said, crossing my arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I would be upset if someone cancelled my performance. What else?" Tor asked.

"Who won Prome king and queen?"

Tori grinned and looked at her pair pad. "Trina…and Beck."

I coughed. "Trina?"

"999 votes…there are only 700 people at the school. Sinjin did that. But next up was me..." Tori said. I frowned. Her and Beck.

"Jade's my only queen," Beck said leaning down to kiss me.

*****READ READ READ!*****

**Not the best…but done. Next is the long waited for chapter….IPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS! Prepare for LOTS of hot tubbing! If you have anything you would like to see in I party with Victorious, leave them in your reviews or PM me, because I need ideas to make it a long chapter! Thanks! **

**-Sarah-**


	25. Iparty with Victorious

**(A/N: Okay… I only got two requests for this chapter. I was asked to put more Cat in it, and More Jade/Sam interaction, and honestly, I love both ideas. Thanks to StrawberryAngel143 and Wegottagetbacktohogwarts! It means a ton!)**

_**IPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS!**_

I clasped onto Beck's hand as I walked into the party. It was amazing. Tori didn't lie. The house was freaking huge. There were also a lot of people that I didn't know…and the party only started 10 minutes ago. But whatever.

"I'm thirsty," I whined, and dragged Beck over to where red party cups and a bowl of punch were sitting.

I reached for the ladle for the punch, but Beck stopped me.

"Jade. Do you think someone's spiked it yet?" Beck asked, and held my wrist. I looked around. A lot of people looked like drug addicts and stoners, so it was a possibility.

"Let's find out," I said, putting some in and taking a swig. I scrunched my face at the taste of the alcohol. Yup. Spiked within the first 10 minutes of the party.

"Yup." I grinned, and grabbed myself some more.

"Jade," Beck said in a warning tone.

"Live a little," I muttered, taking another swig.

Beck sighed and snatched the cup from me.

"I want to have fun tonight," Beck said, grabbing my wrists.

"Me too. Hand over the alcohol." I teased, leaning up to peck him before grabbing his hand and walking over to where Cat and Tori were. Tori was babbling something about her 100 day kiss with that Stephen kid. It won't last though. I've noticed most of her boyfriends don't last very long. Ryder, Danny, cue in boys name.

"Where are you guys doing it?" Beck asked.

I frowned. "Would you like to watch them?" I asked sweetly.

"Gross," Tori said.

"I know you are," I muttered.

"Why would I watch them when I could have my 1000 day kiss with my girlfriend," Beck teased.

"We haven't been going out 1000 days." I said, doing the math in my head.

"No. But we have been going out for 803 days," Beck grinned.

"804." I corrected.

"Oh yeah."

"Aww," Tori grinned.

I glared at her.

"Uh I better find Trina…" She said, and walked away.

"My brothers in the panda suit!" Cat's automatic voice said. I looked at her funny.

"What panda?"

"That one." Cat said as a panda came up behind Beck and smacked him in the ass.

"Ow!" Beck shouted and turned around.

"I'm gonna get you!" Andre screamed, running through behind the panda. Beck shook his head and turned back to us.

"Hollywood…" he muttered.

"I love Hollywood," Cat's headband said.

"Just fucking talk!" I screamed.

"Okay!" Cat squealed and ran away.

"Jade, why so bothered?" Beck asked. I looked around at all the people.

"I'm on my period, and my back hurts," I whined.

"Wanna find a Jacuzzi? That'll be good for your back."

"Yeah go," I said. Beck sighed and went off to find one.

Tori came over with Trina.

"She put kids on a leash!"

"It's a good way to keep track of them!" Trina argued.

"I love it," I said grinning at the two little pests on the dog leashes.

"You would like this," Tori said.

"That would be why I said I liked it," I shot back.

"Okay chill!" Tori said before walking away.

I walked around the party, chatting with a few people here and there.

"Hi, have you seen a Stephen anywhere?" Someone said, tapping my shoulder. I turned round and furrowed my eyebrow. This girl was…ugly. She faintly resembled Sam Puckett from Icarly, but her hair was in a bun and she has a bigger nose.

"Regina! Come over here!" A boy called to her. The boy resembled Freddie…but uglier. Was that that Gibby kid over there?

I eyed 'Regina'.

"Come with me," I said, pulling her into a closet.

"Woah! No you don't!" She said, delivering a kick to my stomach. I rolled my eyes. Amateur. I grabbed her foot, and she grabbed something out of the bag she was carrying. Was that….a sock.

She wacked me with it, I screamed.

"What the fuck!"

"Butter sock," she said, twirling it around. I shut the closet door behind us and flicked on the light.

"What do you want? I just asked if you know a Stephen, what's your problem." Regina said.

"What's your name?"

"Regina Goodbody."

"Sam Puckett?"

"Sure." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Why are you looking for Stephen, Tori's boyfriend?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Tori's? Who's that slut?" Sam asked.

"That slut goes to my school. Why is she a slut?"

"Because that's Carly's boyfriend!" Sam said, peeling off her fake makeup bit by bit. I saw she was having trouble, so I dialed Cat's number.

"Cat. Come in the closet by the punch," I said into the phone before getting a 'kay kay' and hanging up.

"Stay in here, my friend Cat's going to get the makeup off you. Remind her not to use grizzly glue. If this whole Stephen thing is important, we'll see each other again before tonight's over. Bye," I said, and walked out to the party where Beck was looking for me.

"Hey babe," Beck greeted.

"Hey. Did you find a Jacuzzi?" I asked, stretching my back.

"Uh yeah. Who and what were you doing in the closet?" Beck asked.

"Sam Puckett from Icarly. I'll explain later," I said.

"Uh. Wow. Okay, the Jacuzzi's over here," Beck said, leading me out to the hot tub.

Once we were outside, I admired the Jacuzzi. It was on the 10th floor of the apartment complex and had an amazing view of LA. And no one was in it.

"Let's go get changed," I said, wiggling my eyebrows and grabbing a bikini I brought.

I dragged Beck into one of the many bathrooms. I locked the door and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We going to have fun tonight?" I whispered in his ear.

"We always do," Beck smirked.

I leaned in to kiss him, but I noticed some…err…background noises.

"Ah Jason! Ooh!" Was coming from inside the shower. I pulled my face back from his and walked uncertainly to the unrunning shower. I looked at Beck, and he just stood there, so I pulled back the curtain.

"Oh my god!" A guy our age said, pulling away from a blonde tramp and covering his family jewels. I raised my eyebrow.

"Leave." I said. They both scrambled to get clothes on, and left. I shut and locked the door behind them. Beck was standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"So, where were we?" I asked, touching my nose to his.

"You tell me."

"Jaade!" A certain high pitched voice squealed from outside the door. I groaned.

"What Cat?"

"I need to pee!"

I sighed. "One second." I turned to Beck. "Let's just get changed and be romantic in the Jacuzzi."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be romantic while you pretend witches are cooking you."

I stuck my tongue out and slipped off my shirt and bra, making Beck's cheeks flush red.

"You're acting so embarrassed around boobs. Maybe your gay," I teased, putting on my bikini top.

"That's it."

One we left, leaving Cat to go pee, we grabbed towels and headed out to the Jacuzzi.

Beck picked me up bridal style and ran down the steps to the Jacuzzi.

"Beck!" I squealed, but then stopped when I saw a 25 years old man splashing the water in the Jacuzzi. I groaned.

"Ugh. I want to be alone!" I groaned.

"Be nice," Beck said, setting me down. "Hi," Beck waved.

The man turned around. "Hey."

"Is it just you in here?" Beck asked, seeing some bubbles come out of the Jacuzzi.

The man looked around awkwardly. "Yeah. Just me in here."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck who had his "be nice or I will punish you" face on. I smiled sweetly at sat down in the hot tub on the opposite end from the weird man.

"Listen, are you going to be here for long because-AHH!" I screamed. Sikowitz popped up from out of the water, causing water to splash everywhere.

"Did I scare you?" HE asked.

"YES!" I screamed.

"No," Beck said.

"You are one tough nut to crack my friend. One tough nut," HE said, shaking Beck's hand. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair into place.

"So what's your name?" Beck asked the scared looking man on the other side of the hot tub.

"Spencer."

"Really? I thought it was foo." Sikowitz said.

I groaned. "As I was saying, are you two going to in here long because I really wanted some alone time with Beck," I said.

"You guys have alone time in my classroom all the time," Sikowitz argued.

"And we would like some more now," I shot back. Beck wrapped his arm around me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"What she means is, you two stay in as long as you want, and if she argues she's not getting alone time for a while."

Beck took his hand off my mouth and smiled. I glared at him.

"Or you can get out now." I mumbled, shooting Sikowitz my death glare. Sikowitz's eyes went wide and he stumbled out of the hot tub.

"Time to go foo!" HE said, yanking on Spencer's arm.

"But my back hurts," Spencer whined.

"Trust me, a lot more than your back will hurt if you don't get out," Sikowitz said. I grinned as Spencer scrambled up and yanked his pants on.

Once they were in the house Beck sighed and looked at me.

"Really?"

"I wanted to have some alone time with you," I said snaking my hands around his neck.

"Stop."

"Why should I?"

Beck opened his mouth, but we were interrupted.

"JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE!" A certain red head squealed, running outside.

"What?" I yelled.

"Ooh! I like your swimsuit! Oh! Jacuzzi! Why did I come out here? Uh…" Cat studded.

"Did you get the disguise makeup off Sam?" I asked. Leaning back into Beck.

"Yeah! Oh! Can I come swimming? I brought my goggles!" Cat giggled.

"No." I said. Cat frowned.

"Yes Cat, come on in," Beck said.

I whirled around, noticing he flinched when my hair whipped him.

"YAY! Pool party!" Cat screamed and ran inside.

"Why?" I asked

"She's our friend."

"She's annoying."

"Jade, she'll get bored quickly and want to do something else anyways," Beck said.

"Cannon ball!" Cat screamed, running in from the side and plunging into the hot tub, completely soaking me and Beck.

"Cat!" I screamed, lunging for red hair. I started pushing her head down in the water, but Beck pulled me up and Cat gasped for breath.

"Jade! Why'd you do that?" Cat asked.

"Because I was playing a game called drown a red head," I said.

Cat giggled, but then spotted a piece of her red hair and looked worried.

"Let's play a new game," Cat said quietly.

"How about we play…never have I ever," Beck suggested.

"But there are only three of us." I pointed out.

"Oh, should I get more people?" Beck asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"YES!" Cat giggled.

"NO!" I shouted.

Everyone fell silent.

"Okay…I'll start…never have I ever…gotten an award for singing," Beck started.

Me and Cat put a finger down. "Never have I ever gotten eaten by a blue unicorn on the planet Zorax," Cat said.

Me and Beck stared at her blankly, not moving a finger.

"Phooey," Cat said.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," I said, grinning as Beck put a finger down.

I glanced over at Cat who had also put a finger down.

"Cat? You've kissed a girl?" Beck asked.

"Yeah! I kiss Mrs. Fluffleberry every night before I go to bed," Cat giggled. I sighed.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair," Beck said.

Cat frowned and put down a finger, and I silently slipped my pinkie down.

"Never have I ever been a man!" Cat giggled. Beck frowned.

"Is that a legal question?"

"Yes."

Beck put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed someone while dating someone else," I said, glaring at Beck. He sheepishly put down his finger. We were clearly both thinking about 'ahem' Vega.

Cat slipped one down as well. "I kissed Beck for that short film while I was dating Danny."

I nodded.

"Never have I ever felt the urge to pour coffee all over a new girls head," Beck shot back.

I put a finger down. We all had two fingers left.

"Never have I ever gotten in trouble with Helen," Cat giggled.

Me and Beck put a finger down. I was a repeat offender, Beck got in trouble for PDA with me.

"Never have I ever...liked Vega," I said, smiling as Beck put down his last finger and Cat had one left.

"Never have I ever cut flowers with scissors!" Cat said. I put my last finger down and stared at cat dumbfounded. The red head beat us.

"I win!" Cat giggled.

"You sure do," Beck said.

"Whatever…"

"I'm going to tell Trina!" Cat giggled, and ran inside.

I turned to Beck.

"So…we're alone now…"

"We are," he said, wrapping his arms around me as I sat in his lap.

I faced him, and moved my hips up and down against him. He let out a soft moan.

He pressed his lips to mine, and I continued grinding him. It was just getting heated up, and then I heard the back door click open. Beck turned to look, but I pulled him to me. Whoever came out would realize we were busy.

"Uh…" A voice said.

I pulled away from Beck angrily.

"What do you want," I screamed, and then looked up. It was Sam. From Icarly.

"I didn't think I'd see you again in this party," Sam said, furrowing her eyebrows while munching on a chicken leg.

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping the same thing," I said sarcastically, climbing off of Beck. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Listen. So the whole Stephen thing is true. Your bitch Tori and Carly had the same boyfriend." Sam said, peeling a piece of skin off the chicken leg.

"Woah! You're Sam!" Beck said, standing up, but then sat back down when he realized his friend in his pants was still here.

"Yeah, and I'm Jade, you're girlfriend!" I said sarcastically.

He pressed his lips to my temple and turned back to Sam.

"So Stephen, Tori's boyfriend, is Carly's boyfriends too?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do about it?" Sam asked, turning back to me. I grinned. I kinda liked this chick. She didn't flirt with Beck in any way shape or form, and she isn't fond of Tori. We could get along.

"I have a plan," I said, grabbing my towel and getting out of the hot tub, leaving Beck forgotten.

"Jade?" Beck called, and ran after us.

LINE BREAK

Once I was changed in Beck's shirt and a pair of jeans, I walked into the main room where Rex and Robbie were rapping. Cat was cheering on the sides, and I walked up to her.

"Distract Tori for twenty minutes. She's in the game room with Carly from Icarly, and I need you to keep them in there." I said, and then ran back to Sam.

"So let me get this straight. We get Stephen, who's going to the closet for his 100 day kiss. The girl with the red hair is going to keep Carly and Tori away, to make sure they don't go lovey on him and forgive him. Once we get Stephen, I'm allowed to whack him with the butter sock six times and then we tie him up, bring him out here, and expose him?" Sam asked.

"Yup. We yank down his pants-" I started.

"Get a little hot sauce," Sam piped.

"And burn his dick," we laughed together. Beck looked at us, but shrugged and went to calm down Andre who was upset about the panda.

"Okay, so you get the hot sauce ready and I'll get Stephen," I said. Sam nodded and went over the table with the hot wings and other spicy foods. I climbed up the stairs and into the game room. Tori was begging Cat to let her go, but Cat was persistent. I walked over to the closet across the hall and waited.

Soon enough, the door creaked open.

"Hey babe, you ready for our 100 day kiss." Stephen said.

I wrinkled my nose, but it was dark so he couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I said in my Tori voice. I felt his hot breath lean closer n on me, and I wrapped my arms around his back, grabbing his hands. I took the rope from my pocket, and tied his wrists together.

"Babe what are you doing?" Stephen asked. I flicked on the light switch and he screamed.

"Jade! What the hell?"

"Come with me, and don't make a noise or you'll regret it," I said, grabbing him by his wrists and dragging him to the open party area.

Sam met me and glared at Stephen.

"Sam?" Stephen screamed.

"Very good. Now let's show this boy what he deserves!" Sam laughed, dragging Stephen on the stage. I strutted over to the DJ and pressed al the off buttons on the music. The whole crowd looked to the stage.

"Give me a mic," I said. The DJ threw me one.

"Hello people of this party! See this boy right here? He had two girlfriends at once. Mrs. Tori Vega and Carly Shae from Icarly!" I said.

The crowd gasped and murmured among themselves.

"So…we're going to give him a little of what he deserves. Warning, all small children who may or may not be at this party should look away," Sam said, pulling out the hot sauce.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"Revenge." I stated, unzipping his zipper. I yanked down his pants and boxers, causing the crowd to laugh, and Stephen's cheeks to turn bright red.

"This isn't funny!" He hissed.

"You're right…but this is!" Sam said, pouring hot sauce…everywhere.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Stephen yelled. I freed him from my grasp, and he quickly pulled his pants on and ran out of the room.

"So! Does anyone else want to come to stage?" Sam said. I gave her a high five. This chick, rocked.

**Long? Too long? I didn't feel…in it. But whatevs! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sarah**


	26. Locked UP!

_**Locked up**_

"You're parents hate me." I simply stated to Beck who was trying to drag me into his house for a 'special surprise'.

"They don't hate you!" Beck argued, opening the door and pushing me inside.

Mrs. Oliver and Mr. Oliver were discussing something intently, and glanced up at the opened door.

A look of disgust came over Mr. Oliver's face.

"Ugh, why'd you bring her?" Mr. Oliver asked.

I glared at Beck. "You're right. They love me!" I said sarcastically.

Beck sighed. "Dad, seriously. She didn't mean to hurt you with the dog. And Jade, you're still staying here."

I frowned and Beck dragged me by the wrist over to the table where his parents were sitting.

"Is Uncle Barbara going to be here soon?" Beck asked, cautiously watching me to make sure I didn't spring up. When he mentioned his uncle Barbara, I grinned. There was something about the man-lady that made me fuzzy inside.

"Any minute, and she …he wants to be called Aunt Barbara now." Beck mom said, running a hand through her hair.

"Son, I think you should really reconsider your plus one for this trip. Think about it, it's Cancun!" Beck's dad said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Cancun?

"Dad, you can get us our own hotel room if you don't want to deal with her, "Beck offered.

"No!" Beck's mom said.

"Anything to get away from her!" Beck's dad mumbled.

"Wait Cancun?" I asked.

"He hasn't told you yet?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"No." Beck said.

"Well, Aunt Barbara is getting married to another man who lives in Cancun, and she invited us down to the celebration," Mrs. Oliver said, shaking her head.

"So…what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, one of Beck's cousins can't come, so she has one extra plane ticket and hotel room spot, so we told Beck he could bring someone," Mrs. Oliver said.

"We were hoping he would bring Andre…" Mr. Oliver mumbled

"John!" Mrs. Oliver scolded.

I smiled. Cancun.

"That sounds amazing," I said.

"Finally the girl likes something," Mr. Oliver muttered.

I frowned.

"You wanna know what else I like?" I asked innocently.

"Killing puppies?"

"No. I like taking your sons clothes off and fucking him to the break of-"

"JADE!" Beck yelled, throwing his hand over my mouth.

I bit down on the flesh, and Beck yanked his hand away.

I smiled sweetly at Mr. Oliver, who had wide eyes and was staring down me and Beck.

"We'll talk later," Mrs. Oliver said, obviously flustered. "Your Uncle…Aunt is knocking at the door."

Mrs. Oliver got up and it was just the two Oliver boys and myself.

I peeked over my shoulder, and it looked like Mrs. Oliver was in an intense conversation. She's the parent that didn't mind me, so I wasn't going to ruin that, but since Mr. Oliver already hated me…

I looked at Beck who was rubbing his eyes, and laced my arms around his neck. He looked at me for a second, and I took that opportunity to attach my lips to his.

"Jade," His hissed against my lips.

"Shhh." I said, pulling him closer. I slid over a chair on to his lap and bucked my hips against him.

"Beckett Oliver," Beck's dad said in a warning tone. Beck started to pull away, but I pulled him right back.

We were so into what we were doing; I didn't hear Mr. Oliver call Beck's mom, and Aunt Barbara.

"Beckett Oliver! I think it's time for Jade to go home!" Mrs. Oliver said, yanking Beck's ear and pulling his head away from mine.

I sighed and climbed off of him, and looked at the drag queen behind Beck's mom.

"I think I should stay to hear about this Cancun trip," I said, quirking my lips up.

"I don't think she should come," Beck's dad said.

"I was willing to let you come…but after that…" Beck's mom said, trailing off.

"Just let the kid come. She's going to be coming anyways," Aunt Barbara.

"What do you mean I'll be coming anyways?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well…sweetheart, when's the last time you saw your dad?" Barbra asked.

I frowned. "Like, 6 years ago."

"Where does he live?"

"In Cancun…"

"Why did he divorce your mother?"

"He never told me. And really, I don't care."

"Well, he realized he was gay."

My head snapped up. "My father is gay?"

"And he's marrying me!" Barbara said, twirling around and causing her wig to fall up. He picked it up and smiled.

Mr. Oliver had wide eyes, Beck's mom looked like she was about to faint, and Beck's face was unreadable.

"My dad's gay. And I wasn't invited to the wedding…by him. Wonderful." I snorted.

"I just thought I should let you know that I'm going with Beck's family to Cancun over spring break and you guys have nothing fun to do," I said, and then walked away winking at Festus.

Festus had approached me earlier asking if I wanted to bring my 'gang' and perform in Yerba. Well, I did some research, and the place was a dump, so I told him about my plans with Beck, but said that Tori would lovvee to go.

I was about to go to my technology class, were I would get Sinjin to help me make a Yerba national site that looked like Hawaii, and then my 'gang' would be off in a war zone with I chilled in the beach in Cancun.

Maybe I'm being a little mean, but hey! I'm giving them a…adventure.

A few hours later, everything was set. Beck's dad had tried with all his might to get Uncle Barbra to prevent me from coming, but you can't stop me from going to my own dad's wedding. Tori had agreed to go to Yerba, and my plane took off at 8 tomorrow morning.

I walked into Sikowitz's room to get my grade for a playwright, and tori was in there.

"Please?" Tori asked.

"Yerba?" Sikowitz said.

"Yeah. It's off the coast of-"

"Oh I know where Yerba is. I went there once when I was 21."

"IS it cool?" Tori asked.

I bit my lip, hoping Sikowitz said I was the greatest place ever.

"I don't remember one thing of that trip," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So will you be our chaperone?" Tori asked.

"Of course!" Sikowitz said.

Tori and I grinned, and I decided to walk in the room and let them know my presence.

"Hey Vega. Sikowitz," I greeted. Tori took a step back from me and smiled, and Sikowitz took a step back and looked scared.

Good.

XX

"Coffee," I groaned when Beck opened the door to my room and attempted to drag me out of bed.

"Okay. My mom and dad are waiting in the car outside. I thought you'd be ready by now," Beck said, tugging my hair.

"Coffee," I moaned.

"We'll get some on our way if we have time! Hurry up and get dressed, here's some clothes," Beck said, throwing fabric at me.

I cracked open an eye and grabbed the jeans, tank top, and one of beck's shirts that he picked out.

"Beck?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I need underpants."

Beck turned red and walked over to my cabinet, taking a while and finally picking out the laciest set of bra and panties I owned. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready, much to Beck's disappointment, and then met him in his parent's car.

"Hello Jade," Mrs. Oliver said, applying some lipstick in the front seat.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Did Beck tell you how we punished him," Mr. Oliver asked, suppressing a laugh.

"What'd he do?" I mumbled.

"Dad it's no big deal," Beck said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not what he did! It's what you did! We punished him for your actions…ha!" Mr. Oliver laughed.

"What'd I do?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"John, don't act so excited, and Jade sweetie, it was what you said yesterday about…the things you like to do. And it wasn't for what you said, it's more for Beck never telling us." Mrs. Oliver clarified.

"You mean when I said I like fucking him to the break of dawn?" I asked, I smiled tugging at my lips.

"Yes…" Mrs. Oliver said.

"Well you shouldn't be so surprised. We have been dating three years, and your son is a very horny boy," I said happily as Beck's dad pulled into a coffee shop.

"Jaaade," Beck whined, giving himself a mental face palm.

"We've even done it in your bedroom when you were on that cruise last month," I shrugged.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

"Beckett!" Becks mom yelled.

"It was her idea!" Beck argued.

"Gina what do you want from here?" Beck's dad asked Beck's mom as he got out to go into the coffee shop.

"Nonfat latte," Beck's mom asked, rubbing her forehead.

I looked at Beck and raised my eyebrow, telling him to get me one.

"Dad can you get Jade a black coffee with no sugar," Beck asked.

"No," Beck's dad said, walking inside.

Beck sighed, and pulled out his wallet.

"Be right back," he muttered, giving me a kiss on the head and then hopping out of the car.

I smiled and leaned back into the window of the car and closed my eyes.

"Jade?" a voice asked.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

Mrs. Oliver was staring at me from the front seat.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Sure, but I only give brutally honest answers," I said.

Mrs. Oliver chuckled. "Okay, do you love Beck?"

"More than anyone else," I said.

"Oh. Because it's…interesting watching you two. It's like true love. Something I rarely see," Mrs. Oliver said, laughing dryly towards the coffee shop where Mr. Oliver was yelling at the young cashier.

"Yeah…"

"When's the first time you had…sex?" Mrs. Oliver asked, treating sex like it was a bad word.

"My 16th birthday," I yawned.

"How old are you."

"16," I said, stretching my arms.

"When was your birthday?"

"May 17."

"So your first time having sex was about 10 months ago?"

"Yeah."

"How often do you do it?"

I shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

"If we're horny," I said, and laughed when Mrs. Oliver had wide eyes at my choice of words.

"Where do you do it? Because I walk into Beck's RV every night and I've never caught you there," she asked.

"I sleep over a lot, but I'm always near the wall so if you walk in then it looks like Beck's sleeping with his back turned. But we mostly do it at my house because my mom's never home and my dad's…." I trailed off.

"Gay and living in Cancun," Mrs. Oliver grinned.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my temple.

"Did you guys really do it in my room?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"3 times," I said, holding up my fingers to prove my point. "And Beck got cum like, all over your sheets, so we stuffed them under the bed and replaced them since neither of us felt like doing laundry," I said, grinning at the memory.

Mrs. Oliver look disgusted at the thought of her son Cumming all over her bed.

"Wonderful." She said, leaning back into her car seat.

It was silent, and then I burst into a fit of laughter.

Beck opened the car door to see his mom smiling and me doubled over in my seat.

"What's going on?" Beck grinned, giving me some coffee and getting in. Beck's dad followed and gave Mrs. Oliver her coffee.

"We were bonding," Beck's mom said.

"Bonding?" Beck questioned.

"I told her about the time you cummed all over her sheets," I said, and Beck turned a bright red.

XX

"We're here," Beck said, shaking me gently. I woke up and stretched my back on the plane seat.

"We have arrived in Cancun, Mexico. Arrival time, 11:37. Please keep your seatbelts fastened until the plane has reached a stop," the automated voice said over the speakers. I grinned and looked at the sunny weather.

We got off the plane, and met Uncle Barbra at the baggage claim. He had taken the first flight in the morning and got in a few hours ago.

"Hello! Hello! And Hello!" She greeted, giving us all kisses.

"George! Come get their luggage!" He called.

I froze. George?

Like, George West?

My father?

Shit. I didn't think I'd have to see him until tomorrow.

"Hi guys, Beck, Gina, John," my dad greeted. I slipped behind Beck hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Who's behind you Beck? One of your friends?" My dad asked.

My dad didn't know I was dating Beck. Beck told me he had only met my dad once when he came to visit with Barbra, and Beck thought it wasn't his place to tell me my dad was gay, or that I was his daughter's boyfriend. The daughter he hasn't seen in 6 years. The one who was still wearing pink and pigtails when he left.

"My girlfriend," Beck said with his actors face.

"What's her name and why is she hiding?" My dad asked.

"Her name is Jade and she's hiding because she's silly," Beck said, pulling my arm. I stepped in front of my dad, and smiled awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Jade," my dad nodded, "I once knew a little girl named Jade, she had the same blue eyes as you and me," he laughed humorlessly, and then turned to Barbra.

I felt tears sting my cursed blue eyes. My own father didn't recognize me. Sure my hair was a shade darker, and my wardrobe was darker, and I wore makeup and am 6 inches taller than I was when I was 10, but really?

"Dad," I said, crossing my arms.

He didn't turn around.

"George West?" I tried, poking him in the back.

He turned around. "How do you know my last name?" he asked, obviously flustered.

"Because I knew a little girl named Jade West." I said. "She had your blue eyes, but you left her when she was 10. Her mother is now an Alcoholic, and she's 16 now, and misses…missed you."

"You know Jade?" He asked, tears in his eyes. I rolled my own wet eyes.

"I know her pretty well," I said sarcastically. Barbra and the Oliver's were standing quietly in the background.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Better than ever." I said, sucking in a breath.

"And you said her mother's an alcoholic?"

"Yeah."

"I miss Jade. I miss the way she'd dress me in pink every day. She made me love the color pink," My dad smiled.

"She made me hate it," I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"She was one of the girlier girls. One you c] recognize no matter how much she changed," My dad chuckled.

"She's changed a lot. You wouldn't be able to recognize her." I said.

"I bet I would."

"She's in this airport."

My dad's head snapped up and looked around.

"Where?"

"She came on a flight from Los Angeles with her boyfriend Beck to see her soon to be uncle and her long lost dad get married, hoping that he would still love her," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

My dad's eyes softened.

"Jade."

"But it's fine dad. I'll just stay by the beach, come to the wedding for Barbra, and then go home and see mom….if she's home." I said, tears in my voice.

My dad was speechless, and he looked sorry, but I wasn't one to forgive easily.

I turned around and walked into Beck's arms. He rocked me back and forth while I let tears drip from my eyes.

"She doesn't like being rocked when she cries. It makes her nauseous. But she'll think that's the coolest thing ever when she throws up, so she'll be satisfied either way," My dad said, placing a hand on Beck's shoulder. I felt a smile coming, but I didn't let it show.

"Maybe I don't like throwing up," I stated.

"That would be why I got a letter from your mother asking why she has a daughter who collects dead insects and laughs when she scrapes her knees on the sidewalk."

"Mom sent you a letter?"

"Yes. You got into Hollywood Arts. You had a boyfriend named Jason who cheated on you. You locked yourself in your room for three days, and then your mother waited outside and sang "shooting star' for three hours until you came out."

"That was 9th grade. How did mom know I liked the shooting star?"

"Because I may have written her back," My dad said. I smiled, detached myself from Beck, and onto my dad.

"Come back to LA," I whispered.

"I will. I'll move to Barbra's house the second after our honeymoon," my dad said.

I smiled.

"The second after."

XX

"And you may now kiss the…husband," the preacher said unsurely, and then smiled.

I glanced at the ground while my dad and Barbra kissed, there's just some things I didn't need to see, and then stood up when I saw Beck's legs go up, and clapped.

A week later, I was helping my dad move into Barbra's house. My mom had thrown away her alcohol, and was on track again, thanks to my dad.

And best of all, Tori went to prison in Yerba (but escaped).

Maybe something's do turn out to be a happily ever after.

**YAY! **

**Next chapter's "Helen Back again" then "Who did it to Trina" then "Tori Tortures Teacher" Then "Jade gets Crushed" then "Terror on Cupcake Street" then " A Christmas Tori" Then I'm caught up with the episodes! :D**

**Sigh. That's a lot! But Dan's not really playing any episodes anytime soon. Whens the next new Victorious episode? Leave the answer in your reviews! Also, I need suggestions for Helen Beck Again since Jade wasn't in it a ton! Thanks!**

**Sarah**


	27. Helen Back Again

_**Helen Back Again**_

(**A/N: Thanks to everyone with the suggestions for this! Especially ScissorLuvBadeJogia and CoffeeWriterGirl. I kinda merged your ideas together, so thanks :P )**

"Your hands are soft," Beck said plainly. We were sitting in Sikowitz's class about 15 minutes before it actually started. Why we were early was for me to know and you to wonder.

"I used lotion," I said, flicking him.

"Let me play with your hand," he said, gently grabbing my fingers and stroking them. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so mad!" Robbie said, walking in the door with Tori behind him.

"Aw, it's not that bad," Tori cooed, staying optimistic.

Robbie turned to me and Beck. "I paid 400 bucks for a really cool bike and then this crazy woman-"

"Our new principal." Tori cut in.

"Drove like a madwoman through the parking lot and ran it over!" Robbie finished.

"And then she called him a spazzy kid," Tori commented.

"Yeah!" Robbie screamed.

Me and Beck acted unfazed though.

"Sucks to be you," I snickered.

"Beck?" Robbie wheezed.

"Sorry Rob," Beck said, giving him a pat on the shoulder and then grabbing my hand again.

The class started filing in and Sikowitz came through the window.

"Okay! Today we will be acting. Cat! Come up here while I transport you back in time!" Sikowitz said. Cat skipped up to the stage and sat on a…high chair? And was that a bib?

Beck continued playing with my hand and I stared at Sikowitz quizzingly.

"Tori! Jade! You will be playing husband and wife!" Sikowitz said.

I growled under my breath.

"I'll be the wife," Tori said, turning around.

"Yeah no kidding!" I said, snatching my hand away from Beck and walking up to the stage.

"And here's you brand new synthetically reed-headed baby!" Sikowitz said, turning the most adorable Cat I've ever seen around in the high chair.

"Before we start I just have a few questions…umphg!" Cat tried to ask, but Sikowitz shoved a pacifier in her mouth.

"Okay now! You're dialogue should be friendly and happy but your subtext should be angry. So you should say your happy lines angrily. ACTION!" Sikowitz screamed, using very vivid hand movements.

I shook myself out and turned to Tori, crossing my arms.

"HEY! I'm so honking happy we got married and had this cute little bay together!" Tori yelled. I scratched my nose.

"Ditto to that. I tell you nothing on this planet warms my cockles more than looking at this magical pile of baby," I said in my man voice.

"Goo!" Cat said, and pulled her pacifier out.

"Aw! Did you hear that goo?" Tori said angrily.

I glanced up, and I heard the door open.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but I'm gonna do it anyways," A black woman said as she walked into the room with an uncoordinated looking secretary behind her. "So hello children, Sikowitz," she said, lowering her voice.

"Helen," Sikowitz melancholy greeted.

"Well I'm just stopping by all the classrooms to say hello, introduce myself personally, you know get a feel for the vibe of the school," 'Helen' said. "You see him? That's the spazzy boy whose bike I ran over this morning." She said, lowering her still booming voice a notch.

I snickered. "Hehe, spazzy," Rex commented.

"So Helen, do you want to tell the kids a little bit about your…background?" Sikowitz asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was the beef with this chick?

"Ah! Glad to. When I was a child I starred in the television program, Happy Times!"

Tori said something I didn't care about, most likely sucking up to Helen.

"Uh, is that child sucking on a binky?" Helen asked, pointing to Cat who was staring off into space. I face palmed myself.

"I'm just teaching the kids about subtext in terms of acting," Sikowitz explained.

"Oh! Well carry on then! I'll see all of y'all at the reaudtions!" Helen said, about to exit the room.

Wait…reauditions? I got here by luck the first time. Who knows if I'll be lucky again? IT wasn't that I'm not talented enough; it's just that I'm not great with first impressions. You know…

"What do you mean 'reauditions'?" Robbie asked.

"To stay in this school," Helen said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Next week you gotta perform a scene, sing a song, do a dance, bang a drum, tickle a banjo, I don't care! Just show me some talent!" Helen said confidently.

"You know all of us already auditioned," Beck said. Helens eyes glared over to him, but softened when she saw his looks. I growled.

"That's how we got here," Cat said adorably.

"You auditioned for the old principal, not for me," Helen disregarded Beck's good looks and Cat's baby-like qualities.

"You mean like, I sing a song for, and if you like it I get to stay at Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked nervously.

"And if you don't, bye bye," Helen smirked.

As much as I loved seeing Tori get nervous and pee her pants, this Helen chick wasn't going to have control over us, when I know nothing about her.

"No offense, Helen, but what do you know about singing a song?" I asked, crossing my arms. The class looked at Helen. After all, I was one of the best singers, actors, and overall performers in this school. Not to mentioned I could write play, and I had the 'don't mess with me look'. But Helen didn't care about that.

"Ah, Jade West. Ikner warned me about you." Helen said, giving her secretary a clipboard.

I stiffened up. Awesome. I already had a rep with this new principal.

"Did he warn you that I'm extremely talented, and hard to mess with?" I asked, stepping down the stage and leveling up a good 4 inches on Helen.

"No, but he mentioned your cocky, ignorant, trouble-making, and go hand in hand with Mr. Nice hair over here," Helen motioned to Beck.

"Nobody talks to me like that," I said, crossing my arms.

"Remember the last time you said that? Didn't Miss Vega over here kiss your boyfriend?"

I looked up, startled.

"_Nobody talks to me like that."_

"_Obviously someone should."_

…

"_Kiss me."_

"_Little weird…let's do it."_

Helen gave me one last raise of the eyebrow, and with that she was off. The class was staring at us in awe.

"Class dismissed," Sikowitz said, jumping out of the window. I grabbed Beck and headed to the hallway, and out to the parking lot.

"Babe, where are we going?" Beck asked when I dragged us to his car.

"To my house. But we're picking up your little cousin Bradley or whatever," I said, hopping in the passenger seat.

"We can't just pick up a little kid from his 2nd grade class in the middle of the day," Beck said puzzled.

"Yes we are."

LINE BREAK

"Beck, I'm scared," I heard Bradley say as we entered my room.

"Don't be kiddo," Beck said ruffling his hair.

I rolled my eyes, and turned around. "See that pile of meat in that jar?" I asked, pointing to my shelf.

He nodded.

"That's 8 year old boy meat." I said plainly.

Bradley let out a huge wail, and clung on to Beck. Beck gave me a 'really?' look.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. Don't move an inch." I said, glaring at Bradley and hid in Beck's shirt.

I walked into my closet, got the dress, and went into the bathroom to change. Once I had changed into my desired dress, long black lace with a low cut top, I applied black lipstick and poofed my hair a bit.

I looked like the wicked witch of the west. Awesome.

I walked back out, and both Bradley and Beck jumped a few feet back when they saw me.

"What are you doing babe?" Beck asked.

"I need a kick ass ('she used a bad word Beck!') audition. I'm using the script from the movie I wrote last fall, and me and Bradley boy are going to act it out. I'm also having Andre help me write a song, just in case she holds a grudge." I said.

"I can't act," Bradley whimpered.

"But you're related to Beck, so you're going to learn."

LINE BREAK.

A week later, we were nervously waiting in line. The order went like this…lots of kids, Trina, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Me, Tori and Andre. I think they were doing it in age order, based on the fact that there was a bunch of seniors in front, and freshman behind us. Trina went in, and I could practically hear they're pain. She walked out two minutes later.

"I got in," She said, flipping her hair.

"We don't find out until tomorrow…"Tori said.

"Whatever."

"Beck Oliver," They called from inside.

I leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Good luck," I smiled.

I pressed my ear against the door to hear his audition. I couldn't hear Beck, but I could hear Helen.

"Powerful! Powerful!" She cried. "Look at that boy's hair! Look at that boy's hair!"

I rolled my eyes, and stepped away from the door when Beck walked back out.

"How'd it go?" I asked, intertwining our hands.

"I think it went well," he grinned.

"Cat Valentine!"

Cat ran in, and ran out breathing heavily. I got worried, because her audition seemed a lot shorter than the others, but she was talented.

"Robbie Shapiro."

He came out upset, but I knew he'd get in based on Rex's humor.

"Jade West."

I smoothed out my shirt, and gave Beck a hug.

"Good luck," he whispered into my ear. "Not that you'll need it," he winked.

I smiled and gave him a quick peck before walking in. Helen was staring at me and I took a seat behind her.

"Aren't you going to get on stage and do your audition?" Helen asked.

"No."

"Then what are you using as your audition."

"I made a short film."

"Let's see it."

Walked up to the DVD player and snapped in the DVD I had burned last night. The opening credits came on, and the movie started. Helen seemed captivated. I looked over her shoulder and on the clipboard in her hands. Robbie got in…Cat got in…Beck got in…there was nothing by Trina's name. And Tori's name already had a reject symbol on it, even though she hadn't auditioned yet.

"Why are you doing this?" Bradley asked me in the movie. I continued spinning the Jack in the box.

"Because you're bad."

I winced at the painful memory of my father, and how it had once been me on that rocking horse, but Helen didn't seem to notice. The movie ended, and Helen was scared out of her pants. I clicked the screen off and turned to Helen and raised my eyebrow.

Helen recovered from the shock of the film and looked me in the eye. "I did not sat you could make a short film."

"I thought you might say that." I said, walking on the stage and turning on the instrumental to a song. Andre didn't have time to write me one, but he helped me pick one out.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

The timer rang for the audition, and I set the microphone down and grabbed both of my CD's and walked confidently, yet not too cocky, out of the door.

"Jade!" Helen called after me, but I was always the one for dramatic exits.

"You sounded amazing!" Beck greeted, picking me up. I blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Andre Harris and Tori Vega!" They called.

"I have to tell you something when we get home," I said, taking his hand after giving Andre a hug and Tori a scowl.

"Okay."

Once we were home, I looked Beck I the eye.

"Trina's going to get in and Tori's not."

Beck looked at me for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!"

"Trina? How?"

"I think they mixed up their names, Trina and Tori. Because Tori had a reject by her name, and Trina didn't have anything when I went."

"We have to tell them!"

I sighed. "No."

"Jade, we can't just crush Tori's dreams because of a mix up!"

"Guess what?" I asked, changing the subject. He sighed.

"What?"

"I scared Helen. And you got in!" I said, squeezing his leg.

"Awesome, so now we only have to wait for your call," Beck grinned, pulling me on the couch and flicking on the TV.

A few hours later, we were almost asleep, but the sound of a My Chemical Romance song mash filled the room. I crankily reached for my phone.

"What?" I said groggily, waking Beck up.

"Jade West?" A familiar voice said.

"Ready to tell me I didn't get in?" I asked Helen, heaving a sigh. I put it on speakerphone.

"Well, no. Jade you got accepted. And not only were you accepted, you had the best audition out of everyone. Unlike everyone else, you proved your playwright skills, acting, and singing. You're versatile, and well rounded, and I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot. You seem surely like trouble-maker, and between us two, I think we can think of some kick ass plans to rock this school," Helen said. I grinned, but refrained myself from squealing.

"Okay Helen." I said with a bittersweet edge to my voice.

"Uh, bye."

I hung up, and waited a second before completely tackling Beck on the bed and kissing him.

"I just called Tori. We're helping her pack up her locker tomorrow. She auditioned for Northridge School of Arts and got in," Beck mumbled.

"I can't believe you didn't help her." I said, stroking his stomach. Beck shrugged.

"Northridge is perfect for her. Tori will be that one-hit wonder when we're older, and Hollywood Arts is for people with lasting talent."

"Like Trina," I joked.

"Ah…well…"

"_**Need help?"**_

"_**Yes!" **_

"_**Interesting…"**_

_**-The Bird Scene. **_

**YAY I hope y'all didn't mind my referenced to other episodes! **

**I think I'm going to take time to reply to reviews!  
><strong> 

**StrawberryAngel143- Thank you so much! 1433! **

**SaidyLic21- Thanks so much! And thanks for the link to the website!**

**ScissorBadeLuvJogia- Excellent idea! Thanks a million!**

**CoffeeWriterGirl- Thanks so much! It was a fantastic idea!**

**Boo- Ha I can't kill Tori ;P**

**Badefinchelforever- Thanks!**

**JadeWestWannbe- I used the singing thing….kinda! Thanks for the idea though! **

**R&R PLEASE? **

**LOVE YOU!**

**Sarah**


	28. Who did It to Trina?

**(A/N: Okay you guys. I'm having serious problems. Yes, this chapter does have a story underneath this extensive authors note, but I ask you guys to read this first, or last. Either works. So, I got a review saying this story is a "disgrace of fanfiction" and then they left their review anonymous so I can't settle it with them. They said it was a disgrace because Tori can't help that she's the star of the show and she's never done anything mean to Jade. Okay. Well, this person needs to chill their pants, because isn't that the whole POINT of Fanfiction? FICTION. How the hell is it a disgrace? You're treating Tori like she's a real person! "Tori can't help what she does." She's a freaking character in a TV show! Why are you being so defensive about it? **

**Okay. Awesome. And one more thing, other anonymous review who commented saying Jeremy Shane sucks, please don't bash other reviewers. That's my job ;) But I appreciate the help. Jeremy is just giving his opinion, and is a loyal reviewer, so I have nothing against him. **

**Jeremy Shane- The chapters in this story don't go with one another. They're all separate one shots. So Tori will be back, because the last chapter "Never happened" in Victorious land, for lack of a better term. And as for calling me childish, I realllly don't like that. Do you say that to people in Bori fictions who completely bash Jade? People have least favorite and favorite characters, and Jade happens to be my favorite and Tori my least favorite. So, because I like you, in this story I try to have Tori as Jade's friend, but please realize some of the chapters are going to be against her! I'm trying to appeal mostly to Jade and Bade fans, and Tori isn't in that picture. But, I appreciate you reading this far! Thanks **

**Okay! Well! Here's the chapter for all you who suffered through that!)**

_**Who did it to Trina?**_

"No Cat," I groaned as she arrived on my doorstep.

"But it's Tori's play! We should cheer for her!" Cat said, bringing out a pom pom from behind her back.

"It's going to suck. Vega can't write. She can only sing that bubblegum crap voice of hers and do scenes that involve kissing my boyfriend," I scoffed.

"So let's go!" Cat said, dragging my wrist.

I sighed. If anyone else, including Beck, had been dragging me (LITERALLY) to Tori's play like this, they would be on the ground with a concussion by now. But Beck was at some acting camp. So he wasn't here and made Cat drag me.

I sat unwillingly in the passenger seat and crossed my arms.

"HAHAAHAAH!" Cat giggled.

"What?" I yelled.

"You look like a big baby!"

I balled my hands into fists.

"Cat. Drive. NOW!"

"Kay kay!"

A few minutes later, we pulled into the school. We headed towards the Blackbox Theater, but it was locked.

"Why is the theater locked Cat?"

"I don't know," Cat said, looking around at the ceiling.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here so early?" Tori questioned, coming up behind us.

"Early." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, it doesn't start for another hour."

"Cat."

"I like early! You're never late!" Cat giggled.

"Let us in Vega."

"Sure…"

Tori unlocked the door with the key she got from the office.

"Here, do you guys mind helping set up the folding chairs? Put them into like, 10 rows of 20 chairs, with an isle to walk down the middle." Tori said.

"No."

"Let's go Jadey!" Cat said, and dragged me to where the folding chairs were hanging.

"I don't know Rex! This doesn't seem right!" I heard Robbie's voice.

Cat seemed to not notice, but I decided to follow it.

"DO you like Trina?" Rex asked.

"She is a living breathing female with nice hair," Robbie said. I slipped backstage to where I could watch them without being seen.

"You're pathetic," Rex said. "Pass the scissors."

Robbie 'gave' Rex the beloved object and Rex snapped something that looked like a harness. I took a picture just in case.

"This won't kill her right?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know! But one thing she's not going to do is call me a puppet again like yesterday!"

Robbie and Rex walked away arguing and I got out.

"TORI! I'm freaking out! What if someone ate her?" Cat screamed, shaking Tori.

"Cat! Relax, I'm sure she went to the bathroom or something," Tori consoled.

Cat nodded and calmed down.

"I'm here," I said, walking out from behind the stage, causing both of them to jump.

"JADEY!" Cat ran up and hugged me. I pat her back and then pushed her off.

"The chairs look good Cat and Jade, thanks," Tori commented.

"But I did them myself," Cat pouted.

"Thanks Cat!" Tori said, and then walked backstage.

Me and cat took a seat in the 13 (and 14) chair on the 5th row. Cat's favorite number was 5, and mine was 13 for obvious reasons.

People started flooding in, and Lane and Sikowitz took a seat in front of me.

I yawned.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming! I hope you enjoy!" Tori said, walking briefly on stage.

I sighed and looked onstage. Robbie and Trina as the leads. Wonderful picking Vega. Trina was an alien. Robbie was a brother or something. I basically watched the play as one would skim a book. Only picking out details, and going on autopilot for the rest. However, when Trina was hoisted into the air, I got flashbacks of Rex cutting that rope.

"AAAH!" Trina exclaimed. She started swinging from only one end of the rope. I noticed Robbie step out of the auditorium, and everyone went in frenzy. I pulled out my phone and started videotaping.

"Thanks so much Cat for taking me to this," I said, patting her knee. She buried her head in my shoulder.

Trina swung around, and eventually just landed on the ground.

"Is it over?" She asked. I paused, and ironically enough, one of the prop walls fell over on Trina, making everyone scramble to help her.

"Now it is," I said, shutting off my camera.

Cat looked up and looked horrified.

"Let's go," I sighed, pulling Cat up. We almost got to the front door of the school, when Lane stopped us.

"Where do you girls think you're going?" He asked.

"Home."

"No you don't! No student is leaving until we figure out what happened to Trina," Lane said.

"Then you might want to get Robbie," I said, pointing to the side door where Robbie was trying to sneak out.

"Thanks a lot witch," Rex said.

"Anytime, anytime."

* * *

><p>"So, we've narrowed it down to you five. You guys were the ones that were here early for the show." Lane said in a room with Me, Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie.<p>

"I was helping with the music for the play," Andre said.

"Cat got the times mixed up," I sighed, swinging on Lane's chair.

"I was directing the play! I was making sure everyone had everything!" Tori protested.

"Likely story," I whispered, smiling when Tori glared at me.

"Lane this is ridiculous," Andre said. "I have a date tonight! And I gotta go!"

"A date?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Jealous?" I mocked.

"No!" Tori said, crossing her arms. A smile came over her face. "I think Jade did it."

"And why is that?" I asked, giving her my signature smirk.

"You and Cat came here early. You got Cat to distract me with the chairs, and you disappeared backstage for a good 3 minutes." Tori stated.

I internally frowned. Shit.

"Is this true Jade?"

"Yeah. But is anyone failing to question why Robbie was at the play early? Because when I went backstage, I saw a certain puppet boy."

Lane turned to Robbie. "Why were you here early?"

"Because he has a crush on Trina!" Rex exclaimed.

"No. I have a picture that might intrigue you all," I said, pulling out my phone and showing it to Lane where everyone gathered around. Right as I let go, I heard my phone vibrate signaling a new message.

"Jaaaade. You got a picture message from Beck," Tori cooed.

"Give it!" I said, but Tori snatched it away. I ran after her. Beck said he was going to send me some 'photos'. And not the kind you would show to your child. (Well I would show them to a small male child. Just for therapy purposes.

"I miss you so much baby," Tori read the message attached first, and she must have opened the picture because she froze and quietly handed the phone back to me. I turned back to the picture of Rex cutting the harness.

"Here," I showed Lane. Lane raised his head and sighed.

"Have anything to say for yourself Robbie?"

"It was rex!"

"Come to the principal's office with me," Lane said, dragging Robbie out.

I sat back on the swingy chair.

"I'm sorry for reading your picture message," Tori said, awkwardly walking up to me.

"No you're not. You're probably incredibly horny right now," I said.

Tori blushed, "Uh…"

"It's fine Vega. But don't think you'll see anything like that again."

"Thanks," Tori said, and smiled away.

"CAT! Let's go get some sushi!" I yelled, and grabbed Cat's wrist.

"Can I come?" Tori asked, turning around.

"No."

**That was incredibly boring, but face it. It was a boring episode!**

**R&R Please!**

**Sarah**


	29. Tori Tortures Teacher

_**Tori Tortures Teacher **_

(**A/This is more of a missing scene kinda thingy. I reaaaallly wanted to make up what they were Text fighting about!)**

"Jade! You're over protective! You were there when Tori was assigned my partner!" Beck argued in his RV. I had walked in to find him and Tori laughing and throwing popcorn at each other.

"You guys didn't look like you were working too hard," I shot back.

"We were! I made popcorn for us to eat while we worked, and then she flicked a piece at me, so I flicked one back, and yeah!" Beck explained.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, opening the door and leaving.

"Jade! Come back!" Beck yelled. I grinned and opened my car door. I drove down the street, and pulled out my phone.

**To: Beck**

**Just so you know. I'm done with you yelling at me when you're the one at fault. You were clearly flirting with her. I refuse to fight with you in person. If we're going to fight, we're doing it over text.**

Satisfied with my new idea, I drove 20 minutes back to my house. I heard my phone beep 30 seconds after I had sent my message, but I was going to keep Beck waiting.

I ran up to my room, avoiding my dad, and looked at my phone.

**To: Jade**

**Ur being immature. But fine. U wanna txt fight, we can txt fight. I wasn't flirting with her. We. Were. WORKING. And u nvr called 2 c if u could come ovr! **

I rolled my eyes.

**To: Beck**

**So now I have to call to come over? Since when! Fine. I'm just not going to come over anymore. Let's see how long you can last without me in your bed. And by the way, don't text like that! It's confusing!**

I sent it and then hopped in the shower. I wasn't in the mood for going to school tomorrow, but whatever.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and plopped on my bed, pulling out my laptop and phone.

**To: Jade**

**Maybe it's confusing for the mentally incapable, Cat. But I will txt lyk dis all I want. N u r da 1 whos goin 2 regret not cumin ovr. I'm goin 2 go have sex with Tori now. Bi.**

I was fuming. I knew he was kidding about the whole sex with Tori. But when me and Beck fought, we fought.

**To: Beck**

**I didn't know you were gay!**

**To: Jade**

**Wait what?**

**To: Beck**

**Because either Tori's a man, with her odd looks, or you're a girl with your lack of testosterone and long hair and bracelets! **

I shut my phone off satisfied. He hates it when people call him girly. As much as I hate when he jokes about cheating on me. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie! Where's Beck? He usually comes by early to eat breakfast with us!" My mom greeted me as I walked downstairs.<p>

"He's sick." I lied.

"Oh! Well send him a text saying to get better from me!" My mom said, pushing a plate of eggs towards me.

"I'll send him a text alright." I muttered.

**To: Beck**

**Dude. Where's my ride to school?**

I nibbled on my eggs until I got a reply.

**To: Jade**

**He's picking up Tori.**

**To: Beck**

**Get your ass over here. You're probably brushing your hair.**

**To: Jade**

**And if I don't?**

**To: Beck**

**We're done. **

"Are you texting Beck?" My mom asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, tilting my phone of of view. My mom sighed.

**To: Jade**

**I'm on my way**

**To: Beck**

**This doesn't mean we're done fighting.**

I threw my phone in my bag and picked it up.

"Do you need a ride to school?" My mom asked.

"Beck feels better. He just said he needed to sleep a little more."

"Oh okay. Have a good day!" My mom called as a walked out the door. I sat on the curb and waited for Beck to come. A few minutes later he pulled up on the street. He climbed out of the driver's seat and kissed me.

"Don't touch me." I said, slapping his face softly. He frowned, but sighed. I climbed over to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Good morning to you to," He grumbled.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in Sikowitz's class together. I didn't want blonde tramps or Vega to think he was single.<p>

It was quiet between us for a couple who was fighting. It was time to heat things up.

**To: Beck**

**You don't satisfy me in bed. I have to fake an orgasm.**

I sent it and grinned when I heard Beck's phone beep.

"What? Really?" He said. "Alright. Okay."

He typed on his phone vigorously.

I read the message.

**To: Jade**

**Funny, because Tori always seems to have a good time. She said I was the best she's ever had. And she's had a lot.**

"What? What? Okay. You wanna go there?" I asked. Beck raised his eyebrows and gave me a slight nod.

I was typing when Tori spoke up.

"Hey guys-" She started.

"Stay out of it," Beck said angrily.

"Back off!" I screamed. She was the cause of this. Tori cowered back. I whispered to Beck.

"We'll pick this up later."

Sikowitz came in the classroom holding a box for a coffee pot and joked around with Tori for a bit.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Rex, Robbie, and Andre chorused.

"This is a one cup coffee maker given to me by our esteemed principal." Sikowitz said, motioning towards the box.

I frowned. I like coffee, why didn't I get one? "What is it your birthday or something?" I asked.

"It's my anniversary. Of ten years of teaching here at Hollywood Arts," Sikowitz said, taking a bow.

I raised my eyebrows. That was pretty impressive. Ten years in this hellhole? We only had to spend four.

"Wait. It's your ten year anniversary here and they gave you a one cup coffee maker?" Tori asked.

I rolled my eyes. She never sees a good gift when it's given.

"Well, it may not be much, but as they say in Guatemala, Neobte combete de prosouns lakerte concosios **(Totally guessed. I don't know how to spell it!)**"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "That means I forgot to wear underwear!"

Sikowitz frowned and peeked down the waistband of his pants. "Are you sure because-it does."

Beck started laughing beside me and I rolled my eyes. Only Sikowitz's thin pants was separating the world and his…thingy? I shuddered.

The rest of class was boring. Tori seemed up to something though. She was texting, and usually she's one of Sikowitz's star students who don't text. I cocked my head when Robbie and Andre flashed thumbs up at Tori. Tori looked over at Cat who gave her thumbs down and mouthed "I'm sitting with Jade at lunch!"

I glared at Tori. Was she making plans to sit with everyone but me at lunch?

I felt Beck's phone vibrate beside me and I peeked over at it.

**From: Tori Vega (xoxoxo BFF!)**

**Hey! Do u want to sit with me, Andre, Robbie at lunch? I hve something important to talk abt! **

Beck looked over to me.

"Why don't you go sit with your XOXOXO BFF," I mocked.

"She took my phone in rehearsals. I'll change it." Beck said.

I sighed and took out my phone. Tori didn't invite me. And usually she invited me through Beck because she was too scared to ask me. When Tori turned back to look at Beck, I pointed to my phone, and then made the universal choking sign. It was supposed to mean 'Invite me or I'll kill you' but I think Tori took it as 'Beck's not coming'. Oh well. Either works.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming home with me, or are we still fighting?" Beck asked.<p>

"I'm coming home with you." I answered, and then pulled out my phone.

**To: Beck**

**But yes. We're still fighting.**

Beck looked at his phone before rolling his eyes. "So let me get this straight. We can talk normally to each other, but when we text we're fighting?"

I nodded. "But you won't want to talk normal to me after the things I have to say to you."

We got back to Beck's RV, expecting a peaceful night together.

"Jade, Tori just texted me saying-"

"Tori? Or BFF XOXOX?" I asked.

Beck sighed and clicked some buttons on his phone. "Tori. And she said that we're all taking Sikowitz to see a play tonight."

"No."

"Jade it's his ten year anniversary and he only got a coffee maker."

"Sounds like a good gift to me."

"Jade. Your one of the few people in this world who likes coffee enough to think that's a good gift."

"And?"

"We're going. Get dressed in something nice," Beck said.

I huffed and pulled out my phone.

**To: Beck**

**Fuck you.**

Beck read it and glared at me. "Get dressed."

I walked over to the drawers in the RV and opened the top two that were mine.

I grinned and pulled out a thong. "Hmm…Andre's going to be at the play, right?" I asked suggestively, twirling the lingerie between my fingers.

"Not funny," Beck muttered, pulling a black jacket over his shirt.

I shrugged and grabbed a purple tight, yet flowy shirt. It was one of my favorites, and one of Beck's. He was the one that was going to pay for fighting with me. Even if it was my idea.

Beck turned on the TV and waited for me to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, and then set my outfit on the dresser, and stepped in front of the TV.

"Jade, I'm watching that," Beck whined.

Wordlessly, I slowly pulled off the clothes I was wearing, including my underpants, and put the new ones on. Slowly.

Once I was done, I smirked at Beck who now had a friend with him on his couch. A big friend.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick and then we'll go," Beck whispered.

I plopped down on the couch and started lacing up my boots when my phone vibrated.

**From: Beck**

**Nice try. By the way, you might want to pop that zit on your ass. (Turn off)**

I blushed. It wasn't on my ass. It was on my thigh. And I've been trying to make it go away for weeks. I think it might be cancer or something.

**To: Beck**

**BTW Stop moaning so loud in there. And let's go! Guy's don't take this long to pee. Unless you're not taking a piss. You could be doing what I think you are…**

I stood up and picked at the fuzz on my shirt. Beck came out a second later and stepped in his boots.

"Let's go."

When we got in the car I continued texting Beck stuff like:

**I've been lesbian for a while. Dating you has really let that out.**

And…

**Do you want to have a sleepover tomorrow? We can do things most girls do. Like hair, nails, shopping. We can even have a foursome with Robbie and Andre. I get Andre! Robbie's dick might be better for a tight pussy like yours. **

Beck heard his phone, but being the good driver he is he didn't look at the messages until we got to the theater.

"Jade," He whined.

We met Tori and everyone in the lobby, and walked into the auditorium.

**To: Beck**

**Hey. I call sitting behind Sikowitz. His male pattern baldness might be a change from the usual feminine fag girl hair lesbians like us are used to. **

"I'm sorry? What?" Beck yelled.

"You read me."

I glared at him, and then took a seat behind Sikowitz.

**To: Jade**

**Did you just call me lesbian? And you love my hair. It's not stringy like the wicked witch of WEST'S. **

"Please turn off all cell phones during the show," a voice came over the loud speaker. I turned off my phone and looked at the stage.

The play was about a man who was depressed about being a teacher. Great choice BFF XOXOXO.

* * *

><p>Today was not normal. Come to think of it, last night wasn't either. Me and Beck got to his RV, sat on opposite sides of the couch and insulted each other through text until midnight. Then he gave in and told me I looked incredibly sexy last night and then we put our fighting on hold and had sex.<p>

But we're fighting again now.

Oh, and I sat on a thumbtack this morning in Beck's car and I think it popped my thigh zit. But I haven't checked yet. I'll get back to you guys on that one.

But anyways, about today. Sikowitz was moping and moaning the whole class, and everyone thought it was because of the crappy play. Well, I was sitting right behind Sikowitz, so only I know that he got a text from a girl in the middle of the play saying she was moving and that she was breaking up with him. And then he left.

But, I'll let Tori figure that out for herself.

* * *

><p>So here I was with Cat in the front of Hollywood Arts at 8 at night. We were sitting at a table with a line of supposedly attractive 40 year old women. What was Beck doing? Sitting at home watching TV. So I was texting him. And as we all know by now, Texting equals fighting. Cat was sifting through headshots of the women when I got a text.<p>

**From: Beck**

**Hey. Can we text later. I ordered pizza and that blonde girl who you always scare away delivered it. Her shirt is like, super low cut and I'm getting horny.**

I shifted in my seat.

"Ugh! Unbelievable!" I screamed. The whole line of women and Cat looked at me. "Okay," I muttered, and typed angrily on my phone. Beck knows how much I hate that blonde ditz.

"Still fighting with Beck?" Cat asked.

"Oh yeah," I said, finishing my long message. "There." I finished, grinning as I set my phone down.

"What'd you text him?" Cat asked.

I showed her.

**To: Beck**

**Fuck you. You know what I'm doing right now? I'm watching 40 year old women audition to kiss Sikowitz. Your mom just walked in with your dad. Beck, you're dads so hot. He looks like the opposite of you. I can't take my eyes off how well his jeans fit his ass. Like two perfect rounds. Oh! He just turned around. Damn. He eyeing up your mom's tits. If I unbutton my shirt a bit more do you think I can compare to your mom?**

She gasped and looked away.

I smiled satisfied.

Beck's parents were actually here. One thing people didn't know is that Beck's mom was a small play actress, which is where Beck originally got his talent from.

"Will I be auditioning next?" A woman asked.

"Maybe."

"Because I've been waiting for like, 40 minutes now."

"Okay take care now."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You're so good with people." Cat said.

I was texting Tori about how stupid all of this was.

"So why are we making a student film?" Cat asked.

"We're not."

"Then why are all these ladies auditioning to play Jessica?"

"Look this is Tori's idea alright."

"But all of these ladies think they're auditioning for a role-"

"Here, open." I said, shoving fruit loops in Cat's mouth.

"That's right, Cat likes cereal! Here, want some more? Yeah. Anymore questions?" I asked. Cat shook her head.

"Ready for the next one!" Tori screamed.

I looked at the clipboard. "Alright. Auditioning next is Larissa Jenson."

The lady came back up. "Hi! Where do I go?"

"Down the hall, take a left. First door on your right."

"Thanks. Can I use the restroom first?"

"No."

"One time my brother tried-"

I shoved cereal in her mouth and sat back.

"Jade!" Mrs. Oliver called. I groaned.

"Hi."

"Is Beck at home?"

"He's having sex with some blonde pizza delivery chick," I said, faking sadness and looking down.

"W-What?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Look," I said, letting a fake tear slip.

I showed her the message Beck sent earlier.

Mrs. Oliver stood up, obviously angry.

"Cat, sweetheart, do you think you can manage on your own?" Mrs. Oliver asked Cat. Cat nodded.

"Jade, let's go. So you can break up with my son for being…bad. And so I can ground him." Mrs. Oliver said. She turned around and headed for the door.

I grinned, but faked sadness. "I'm not going to break up with him. He does this a lot. He says he really loves me, but I don't meet his sexual needs. So I'm his girlfriend, but he has a lot of girls satisfy him so he can be a good boyfriend." I said, being naïve.

Mrs. Oliver looked horrified. I grinned and left the school. Awesome. I think I was going to win this fight.

* * *

><p>"Beckett James Oliver!" Mrs. Oliver yelled, putting a key in the RV door.<p>

"Woah mom. What's wrong? Jade? Are you guys done already?" Beck asked opening the door.

"I go audition for a play at your school, and you take advantage by ordering pizza and getting a little more for your money?" Mrs. Oliver screamed.

Beck looked at me confused. I stuck my tongue out at him but looked sad when Mrs. Oliver turned to me.

"I ordered pizza…there's some left? Do you want some? I actually didn't get more for my money. It had like, three pieces of pepperoni," Beck said puzzled.

"Jade showed me the text."

"What text?"

"This one," I said, giving him my phone. He read it and then groaned.

"Mom it's not what you think-" Beck started.

"You're grounded. Two weeks. Only Jade is allowed in this RV to slap you every night before you go to bed," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Mom! Jade and I are fighting!"

"So it's okay to have sex with random girls?"

"Mom! I didn't really!"

"I'll leave you and Jade alone to talk."

Beck sighed and let me in. I sat on the couch.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna fight anymore. It's getting boring." I admitted.

"So we're done?" Beck asked.

"Hell yes," I grinned.

Beck smiled and sat beside me, pulling me on his lap.

"I'm grounded for two weeks."

"You're mom said that I'm the only one allowed in here," I smirked.

"Wow."

"Impressed? I got us to stop fighting, and I made sure that no girls can come in your RV for anything for two weeks. And people say you're always the one to cool things down."

"But I like heating things up," Beck whispered seductively in my ear.

"Me too." I said, pressing my lips to his.

**WOW Long chapter ahaha. **

**Well, I gotta run! **

**R&R**

**Sarah**


	30. Jade Gets Crushed

_**Jade Gets Crushed**_

_**(**_**A/N: I must say I'm incredibly excited for this one! XD)**

"Jade, can I ask you something?" Andre asked. I looked up from the paper I was writing and raised my eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was sitting in my room when Andre walked in.

"Don't throw anything at me!" Andre said, shielding his face.

I narrowly glanced at the scissors that were sitting by my laptop.

"Just answer the question. Who let you in my house?"

"Your dad! And Beck! Well, Beck drove me here and then your dad answered the door. Beck went to go get you coffee and he said he's going to come back!" Andre panicked, stepping as far away from me as possible. I smirked. I had this effect on people?

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked casually, turning back to my laptop. Andre settled down and walked behind my chair.

"Can you help me record a song? I need a female voice."

"What about Vega?" I asked.

"Busy crunching for an exam."

"Cat?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She has a great voice," I mumbled.

"She had the attention span of a goldfish."

I smiled at the thought of a goldfish with bright red hair.

"Where and when?"

Andre grinned. "Lounge after school."

"Bring coffee," I said.

"No problem." Andre grinned, and ran out of my room. A few minutes later Beck opened the door with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Did Andre some talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is he? Did you hurt him! Jade he only wanted to ask," Beck whined.

"Shut up. And no. I'm spending my Wednesday night in the lounge helping your best friend write a song." I said, poking his chest.

Beck grinned. "Aw Jades helping others,"

I glared at him. "Can you come to the lounge after school to say bye to me," I asked, getting off the chair and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course." Beck grinned. He pecked my lips and then led me back to my laptop to finish my essay.

LINE BREAK

"Jadey! I got these for free with a purchase of 38 bags of gummy worms!" Cat screamed after the final bell rang, pointing a pair of shiny scissors at me.

"Woah Cat," I said, taking the scissors for two reasons. One, Cat with sharp objects is bad. And Two, They were pretty nice scissors.

"You're welcome!" Cat giggled, and bounced away on her Jupiter Boots.

I set the scissors on the seat next to me, and looked in my bag for a spare scissor case I keep.

"Hey Jade," Sinjin said. I felt his warm breath of the back of my neck and I shivered.

"Go away." I monotone.

"If by go away, you mean sit next to you, I can do that," Sinjin said, and took the seat next to me.

"OWWW!" He screamed, and fell off the chair. My head flew to where he sat. Replacing his butt, there was a pair of bent scissors.

"Sinjin!" I screamed, and kicked his man parts.

"OWWWW!"

I grabbed my scissors remorsefully and ran to the girl's bathroom to wipe the mix of butt sweat and blood off of the blades.

"Now I'm going to be late," I mumbled, grabbing a paper towel.

_**Meanwhile… (3**__**rd**__** person POV)**_

"Hey man," Beck said, walking into the lounge where Andre was tapping on the piano.

"Hey." Andre said quietly. He had thought about how long it would take to write to write the song, and that he might have to spend 7 hours in the same room with Jade.

"Jade's not here yet?" Beck asked confused. Jade had told him to meet her here.

"Yeah…About Jade," Andre said, trying to find the right words to not offend Beck.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think she's the right girl to sing my song," Andre admitted.

"Why not?"

Andre winced at the thought of her and a pair of scissors. "She scares me."

Beck looked at Andre with disbelief. One of the manliest men he knew was scared of his girlfriend. Sure, Jade dressed dark and insulted everyone. But that's how she fought. With words, not action. "Jade scares you?"

"She scares everyone!" Andre argued

_**Jades POV**_

I held the scissors in my hand. Beck better be in the lounge. I caught a glimpse of him and Andre talking about something, so I stormed in.

"I'm going to kill him!" I screamed, pounding open the door.

"GAH!" Andre said, cowering to the piano.

"Calm down. What happened?" Beck said in a quiet tone. Oh, so he was trying to lead by example. Well he can kiss my ass!

"I'm not going to calm down! Sinjin sat on my new scissors! They're bent! They've lost their sciz!" I screamed, throwing the broken scissors at the wall. They stuck in the cement and I crossed my arms. Maybe I had taken it too far. Andre looked like he never wanted to talk to me and Beck was still staring in shock.

He glanced at Andre. "Well. You kids have fun."

He walked to me, and gave me a peck on the cheek, but I wanted more so I turned my face, but he ended up awkwardly kissing my nose. I sighed and stared at Andre.

"You ready?"

Andre gulped and nodded, pointing to a seat by the electric piano.

I sat there and motioned for him to start.

"Well, I was thinking, and in class I think I came up with the first verse or whatever." Andre grinned.

"Ok."

"You wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

Andre took a seat at the piano and fiddled around before setting his hands. "I can't complain my mom always said there would be days like this, I'm staring out of my window with no answers as I clench my fists."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop."

Andre frowned. "What was wrong?"

"You sound like an abused teenage girl. It's not right…" I whispered.

"A girl?"

"So man up and write a new song. Go." I demanded.

Andre furrowed his eyebrows.

This was going to be a long night.

LINE BREAK

I groaned. It was midnight and I'm at school. FML. "I'm going to get some cereal," I announced. Andre glanced up from his paper. In 6 hours we had gotten the verses to the songs, but no chorus.

I walked into the cafeteria and to the back room where the lunch ladies kept the food. I found some Frosted Flakes, but no milk so I poured them in a bowl and headed back.

"Whatcha got there?" Andre asked.

"Food you're not getting," I said with a mouthful of cereal. Andre frowned and I sat down.

"Did you ever try this when you were a kid-" I started, grabbing Andre's hand. He flinched back.

"Woah! Whatcha doing?"

"Just give me your hand and don't be a baby," I frowned.

HE slowly gave me his hand. "Alright. I trust you."

I rolled my eyes and roughly pulled his hand to me. "Yeah yeah. Big mistake."

Andre had a moment of panic flash in his eyes before he realized my sarcasm. I started kneading the skin of his hand.

"Open."

I slapped his hand. "Close."

I started kneading again.

"Are you sure there's a point to this?"

"Yup. And here it comes and open."

I pressed a finger in the middle of his hand, and released mine.

"Oooh! It's all tingly! Do it again!" Andre clapped like a little kid. I grinned.

"No! We've gotta write your song!"

"Eh. It's after midnight and we still need the chorus. Let's just bail."

"No. You got your break, now write the song."

Andre sighed in defeat and turned to the piano. He played the ending notes of verse one and started playing new ones.

"Uh…"

"Keep going," I encouraged, pen ready to take notes.

"I really wish that I could write the next line." Andre started singing. I looked up and smiled.

"Uh…my favorite letter's J," I quirked my lips. "Tuna fish filet. I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo."

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly an idea came to my head. "Alright. Record me."

Andre set up the recording thing and starting playing the music. "There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine, it doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I should say but here in my way I wanna let you know, that it's all okay."

I closed my eyes and took off the tight headpiece. Andre was staring at me in awe…kind of like Beck the first time he heard me sing. Shit.

"What did ya think?" I asked.

"Ungh!" Andre mumbled.

I nodded awkwardly.

"Well. I should go," Andre said suddenly, and bolted out of the room. I sighed and called Beck.

"Hello?" he mumbled. He had obviously been asleep.

"Me and Andre are done. Pick me up?"

"Magic word?"

"Sex."

"Okay then. See you in a few," Beck mumbled. I stepped outside Hollywood Arts doors and sat on the curb until Beck's truck pulled in.

I got in the passenger seat and Beck was in pajama pants and an undershirt.

"How'd it go? "He yawned.

"Good. We got the song done."

"Good. Are we going to your place or mine?" Beck asked as we got to the four way stoplight.

"Mine," I grumbled.

Beck turned left and parked in my garage, which thankfully my dad's car wasn't in.

I quickly got showered and brushed my teeth, and then hopped in bed alongside a sleeping Beck. I stared at him, and then kissed his forehead.

Andre's got some serious competition if he wants this chick.

LINE BREAK

Me and Beck drove to school the next day, and I immediately spotted Tori and Andre. Tori made eye contact with me, and then frantically whispered something to Andre. Andre whirled around and smiled nervously at me and Beck.

"Hey. When can I hear the full song?" I asked, studying Andre's eyes.

He was extremely panicked. He loves me.

"Uhhh."

"Andre! Jade wants to know when she can hear the song you two recorded." Tori said slowly. Damn. She knew?

"Oh! I'll e-mail it to you. You know, via internet."

I furrowed my eyebrows and suppressed a laugh. "Via?"

"Don't you think it'd be better for you two to listen to it together?" Beck asked.

"No? Why? I didn't do anything!" Andre said. I glanced at Beck to see if he caught on, but he was keeping a poker face.

"Okay. Just email it to me." I sighed, and took Beck's hand.

"Via?" Beck asked a little after we left.

"I know weird right?" I said. We rounded the corner, and then I felt my body being pushed against the locker, Beck's lips on mine.

"Mhhm. Not that I don't like randomly making out with you, but what's that for? You hate my morning coffee breath."

Beck looked me in the eyes. "You love me right?"

"Do dip Sherlock," I teased, flicking the side of his head.

"So if I told you that Andre looks like he has a bit of a crush on you, you wouldn't leave me?" Beck asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well he does have nice abs," I teased.

"Ugh."

"I love you Beck. Chill. I'm just kind of curious to see where this goes," I said.

"I don't like this…"

"Is someone jealous?"

"No! Fine! See where this goes. But if he touches you I swear he's going to get it."

"Fine."

LINE BREAK

"Well Monday, baby I fell for you. Tuesday I wrote you this song. Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong."

I glanced over at Beck who was extremely uncomfortable, so I decided to make it worse.

"I wish you would write songs for me," I said dreamily.

Beck stiffened even more. "I wrote one for you last month."

"A song about a dead dog rotting in the ground the day after my dog died isn't what I meant." I said.

"Still…"

Beck wrapped his arms around me and we swayed to the song. Despite its meaning, it wasn't bad. When it was over, he got a huge applause, and stared at me in the crowd. I smiled back and he just about fainted.

Me and Beck walked over to say congrats to Andre (and Tori) for a great performance. I saw Tori go to give Beck a hug, and I glared at her.

"No." I said, pointing a finger. She stepped back and walked over to Robbie.

"Great job Andre," I said in a girly voice, and leaned to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms even tighter around me, and wouldn't let go.

"Dude." Beck said. Andre pushed off.

"Jade…why you so clingy," He tried to joke.

I shook my head. "No. Now Cat, Robbie, Tori. Get a life and go eat spaghetti tacos."

They all nervously walked away, and me and Beck turned to face Andre.

"Hi…" Andre said awkwardly.

"Dude. Do you have a thing for Jade?" Beck asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Psh. No. You just have an amazing voice. Like angles. But hot angles. In black. I mean! Never mind." Andre ranted.

"Bummer Beck! I thought I was going to let Andre kiss me to get over me, but he never had a thing for me!" I said sarcastically.

"Wait what?" Beck and Andre said at the same time.

"Nothing," I grinned and shrugged.

I turned around and counted to three before Andre called after me.

"Wait Jade! Okay. I did have a crush. Beck, I didn't mean to. But you should've heard her sing!" Andre explained.

Beck nodded, but looked upset.

I gave Beck a look that said 'now you know what it's like for me to see blonde sluts around you'. I turned to Andre.

"I'm offering you a deal. I will let you kiss me one. No tongue, and then you must let go of your feeling for me." I said.

"Wait! Why don't I get a say on this deal," Beck said.

"Because I didn't get a say when you kissed Tori. So shut up." I said. Beck looked down.

I raised my eyebrow at Andre. "Deal or no deal?"

Andre sighed. "I want to. But Beck's my best friend. I couldn't do that to him."

Beck looked relieved. However, this was a well overdue way of me getting back at him for kissing Tori.

"No."

I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his. Andre eagerly responded, but after a few seconds I felt my waist being dragged backwards.

"See you tomorrow Andre," Beck called, picking me up and taking me to his truck. Andre stood there stunned, but he was over me when that slut Clarissa walked by. His eyes were off me, and on her ass.

Good for me. I got to kiss a hot guy, get a slut away from Beck, and resolve feeling between me and Andre.

And people say I'm not good at solving problems.

"Jade! Why the hell did you kiss him?" Beck screamed.

But I am good at stating them.

"Because you kissed Tori!"

**Woah! Lucky for you all, my lazy ass is in bed with the flu and have nothing better to do than update! Yaay! **

**R&R**

**Sarah**


	31. Terror on Cupcake Street

_**Terror on Cupcake Street**_

"No it's my fault Mrs. Berry," Beck sighed.

My lips quirked into a smile. He was such an amazing boyfriend. I had stabbed Sinjin with scissors when the teacher was turned around, and she was about to send me to the principals when Beck covered for me.

"Beck, I'm shocked." Mrs. Berry commented. "Usually Jade is the one for violence. You usually aren't like this."

Beck rubbed his forehead. "Well Sinjin was flirting with Jade and I got mad." Beck said plainly.

"With hair like yours this girl's never going to leave you son. Now anyways, come to the principals Beck. You're probably going to miss your next class." Mrs. Berry said, leading Beck out of the room.

He turned to look at me one more time before leaving, and I mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled and made a heart with his hands before leaving the room.

Shortly after Beck left, the bell rang for the next class. I picked up my bag and trudged over to Sikowitz's. I dragged a chair in between rows so no one would sit by me. Of course, the class jocks/studs/players/DICKS sat in the seats surrounding me when they realized Beck wasn't going to be attending class. I rolled my eyes and leaned back. If they touched me, I would certainly be joining Beck in the office.

"Class, today we will be performing scenes with buckets on our heads." Sikowitz said, carrying to silver buckets into the room. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yo Sikowitz. I don't think this is good, because you can't make out with someone with a bucket on your head," The 'cool' guy, Jason said, turning around and winking at me.

"And you also can't cause damage to people's faces," I shot back. He scratched his head and turned around.

"Jason we've talked about not wanting girls for only their body, and Jade I've mentioned to you violence is never the answer, correct?" Sikowitz said.

"Yes." Me and Jason mumbled.

"Now. Tori and Andre! Put these silver alien hats on your head and begin!" Sikowitz said. Andre groaned, and him and Tori walked up and put on the buckets.

"How are we supposed to see the script if we have buckets over our heads?" Tori screamed.

"Improv!" Sikowitz clapped.

"I don't want to argue with you, I just want us to be friends," Tori said with vivid hand movement.

"What'd she say?" Andre yelled.

"What'd he say?" Tori asked.

"I can't hear!" Andre yelled, sticking his arms out and reaching for Tori.

"I can't either!"

I grinned. They got tangled up in a mess and took their buckets off

"See! Not so easy to perform a scene with buckets on your head!" Sikowitz said, walking up to the stage.

"It's difficult." Andre said.

"Well. Class dismissed!" Sikowitz yelled.

I looked at my phone. Had class gone by that quick? No. we still had like 50 minutes left.

"But we still have more time." I spoke up.

"We do? How much?" Sikowitz said clueless.

"55 minutes." Robbie said.

"Oh. Well actually I do have something to discuss with _some_ of you," Sikowitz said.

PLEASE don't be me. Don't be me. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes.

"Tori. Cat. Andre. Robbie." Sikowitz started.

I grinned. YES!

"Jade." Sikowitz stopped.

I groaned. Almost. "The rest of you. May wander the halls," Sikowitz said. He pulled open the door and motioned for us to go out. "Enjoy your day!"

"Why'd you make them leave?" Cat asked. Sikowitz shrugged.

"I don't know. They never talk."

"Yeah. They just sit there and react," Tori grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you want with us?"

"Who likes parades?" Sikowitz asked.

Shit.

"Hillbilly's!" Rex screamed.

"No one!" I shouted.

"C'mon! Parades are fun!" Sikowitz encouraged.

"One time, my brother went to a parade, but he was being inappropriate and the parade people called the police so now he's not allowed to be in parades." Cat twirled her hair. "Or be near horses."

Before anyone could ask what the hell she meant, I pulled out my key ring which had my house key, my car key, Beck's house key, Beck's RV key, and Beck's car key and gave it to Cat.

"Play with the shiny keys."

"KK!"

"So you all know about the girl I've been dating. Felicia?" Sikowitz grinned.

Woah. Sikowitz had a girlfriend? Poor girl…

"Well anyways, she the parade director of this year's parade parade. " Sikowitz said.

I rolled my eyes. STUPID.

"Parade Parade?" Andre said.

"I've never heard of that," Tori said.

"Exactly. It's a parade to help raise awareness of parades," Sikowitz said.

STUPID.

"Anyways, I promised Felicia that I would get some of my most creative students to perform at the parade parade-"

No. No fucking way.

I got up snatched my keys from Cat and stormed out of the classroom. Outside in the hall, the rest of the class was leaning against the lockers and listening to their iPods, unsure of what else to do.

"What did he want Jade?" Anne, a usually quiet girl asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I muttered, rounding the corner. I almost ran into Beck who was just coming to Sikowitz's class.

"Babe…what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Leaving. Let's ditch." I said, grabbing his hand.

"I already have 2 weeks of Saturday detention. I don't think ditching is the best idea right now.

I sighed. "Fine. Then I'll be in your RV when you get home."

I gave him a peck on the lips. Beck asked Jason what was going on, and then slid down on the lockers waiting for the next class. I got to my car and rummaged through my keys. One…two…three…four.

I was missing one. I had all of Beck's keys, and my car key. Shit. Where's my house key.

Cat.

I ran back inside.

"Are you not going leaving?" Beck asked when he saw me.

"I am." I said, and stormed into the room.

"Where's my house key?" I interrupted.

I saw Cat's posture stiffen and she turned around and rubbed her belly. Tori got up.

"I'll take her to the nurse."

"I ate it," cat said.

"We'll see it again."

I rolled my eyes and left. At least I had the key to Beck's RV

XoXoXo

"Hey babe," Beck said, throwing his keys on his dresser and taking his jacket off.

I glanced up from the book I was reading. "Hey."

"So at lunch Tori told me that they're going to be on national television." Beck grinned. My eyes shot up. National Television?

"For what?" I asked.

"Some parade parade. They asked me to come with them and I cleared it up with the school. If I go to the parade I can get out of one of my Saturday detentions since it helps Sikowitz. And it's not a bad way to get noticed." Beck shrugged.

"Fuck." I muttered, throwing my book down.

"Did they invite you?"

"Kind of. It's complicated. I'll be back." I said, grabbing my car keys and running out. Off to Vega's house.

Ten minutes later I stormed in, getting an elbow in my kidney.

"I'm sorry did someone invite you here?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"Beck told me you guys were performing on national TV!"

"So?"

"And you think you're doing that without me?" I smirked.

"Well you stormed out of Sikowitz's class!" Andre said.

I glared at him. Might I remind everyone that he had a crush on me a week ago?

"I feel that Jade should be included," Andre said robotically. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Fine! Whatever. So what should our float be?" Tori asked.

"Someone should just pick and idea." Andre said.

Sooo many ideas were running through my head.

"So who's going to pick?"

"Well luckily I have a new pearpad app called Spin-a-magig," Robbie said.

I groaned. "Let me just finish putting in our faces…and now I stroke this and the wheel spins randomly until it lands on one of us," Robbie finished.

"And that person picks what the floats gonna be?" Cat giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "No Cat! That person gets a kidney transplant!"

Robbie started spinning it and I sat back. Wait? Where'd he get that picture of me? That was a photo-shoot me, Beck, and Cat did on Halloween. Dammit Cat!

The wheel finally came to a stop and landed on me. I grinned.

"Uh…keep spinning!" Tor said nervously.

"No it's done." Robbie said mournfully.

"So! I get to pick what float we're doing!" I said, standing up and clapping my hands together.

"Jade. This is a parade. With children." Tori warned.

"I love children." I said sarcastically, and then exited her house. Boy this was going to be fun.

"Where'd you go?" Beck asked once I arrived back at his RV.

"To Tori's house to let her know I'm doing the parade. And guess what?" I said happily, taking a seat beside him on his bed.

"What?"

"I get to pick the float theme," I grinned.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "How'd that happen?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, Cat," Beck teased, "It means that you're not Tori's favorite person and don't usually have kid-friendly ideas."

"True. We spun a wheel and it landed on me," I grinned.

"I feel bad for the people watching the parade." Beck groaned, sliding back on his bed. I kicked my boots off and rested my head on his chest.

"I have an amazing idea."

"Is it kid friendly?"

"…not at all."

"I wouldn't have guessed anything else." Beck sighed, kissing my forehead.

We laid in silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"I have another non-kid friendly idea." I said.

"And what would that be," Beck asked, closing his eyes.

"This," I said softly, wrapping my leg over his waist leaning down to kiss him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Very un-kid friendly you naughty girl," he moaned.

"You wouldn't have guessed anything else," I teased, moving my hands to his belt buckle.

XoXoXoXo

We met in Sikowitz's class early the next morning.

"So! What did you guys decide for the float?" Sikowitz asked.

Tori looked uncomfortable. "Well. We spun a wheel…and Jade gets to pick. And she hasn't told any of us yet."

"Not even me." Beck threw in.

"Let's hear it Mrs. West!" Sikowitz said, grabbing my shoulders and dragging me to the stage.

"First I want to clarify something. Sikowitz. Does it have to be kid appropriate?"

"Uh…I prefer it to be, but the parade is divided into two sections, adult and kid, and we can enter either…" Sikowitz said quietly.

"Awesome. So we're all going to be strippers." I said. Everybody looked at me in shock.

"Jade…" Beck said slowly.

"Yes my lovingly horny boyfriend who seemed to have no problem with my stripper outfit last night?" I said.

Beck blushed. "Uh…I think we should enter the kids section."

"You want children to see us stripping?" I said.

"No! I want us to do an age-appropriate thing for children. Like a giant cupcake or something." Beck offered.

"No. Okay. So we're going to be strippers, or hookers or whatever, and the guys are going to look hot and stuff, and Robbie's going to be this rich-ass nerd. Kind of like in that play Beck and Tori did where Cat made Tori a zombie. We're going to do it to the song "Sleazy" by Ke$ha, and our float is going to be like a stage, with three poles coming out of it," I started explaining.

"Jade let's have a talk," Beck said, getting up and pulling me out of the classroom.

"Yes?"

"This isn't good."

"Beck. I'm helping everyone. I thought this through, and last night I was going to do some gory clown act, but this morning in the car while we were listening to Lady Gaga and Britney spears and Ke$ha on the radio I thought that all those girls are famous because they're obvious sluts, and have a sex appeal. We're going to be on national television! If we want to be famous, we need a sex appeal. This is for us. This is a major shot Beck! And you can just go to your detention and not do it for all I care. But I am." I said, crossing my arms.

Beck slowly nodded. "You have a point, but you should really explain it to Tori. And you're probably going to need to tell Cat what sex is."

"She knows already."

"How?"

"Jason. I hooked them up."

"That's awful."

"Apparently he's really good at it."

"And you know this because…?"

"Cat told me!"

XoXoXoXo

Outside Beck, Andre, and Robbie were assembling the float while me, Tori and Cat worked on the costumes. Or lack of costume.

"So I have Beck's and mine. Cat has hers and Robbie, and Tori has Andre's and hers?" I clarified.

"Yeah. How does this look for André?" Tori asked, pulling out a pair of torn (very torn) denim jeans.

"He's shirtless?"

"Yeah."

"Tori the zipper doesn't work. He's going to flash some nuttage," I said fiddling with the zipper.

Tori winked. "Exactly."

I grinned. We were actually thinking alike.

"Guys look!" Cat giggled, coming out in bright pink fishnets and tutu and white see through shirt with a bright pink bra underneath. It wasn't the most stripperish of outfits, but she looked like a slut.

"Good. And Robbie's?"

"A sweater vest and cacky pants!" Cat giggled.

"Okay. Now for Beck's," I said, throwing out jeans similar to Andre's, but a few sizes smaller. "And Tori. We're smearing oil all over the before the show to make them extra hot," I winked.

I finished sewing together the last of mine. It was one of my old skirts that I cut and hemmed to make it a lot shorter. I had black fishnets and a button down leather vest that I buttoned to show my boobs just enough. I had black high heels. Tori went the dirty cowgirl route and had a tie on plaid shirt she cut so it stopped at her ribcage, and showed her stomach. She left it untied enough to partially see her chest , and she wore a size to small short shorts and cowboy high heeled boots.

"We look like whores." I commented. There's nothing I hate more than whores, but there's nothing I want more than to be famous. And talent isn't enough these days. Being brutally honest, there are so many people just as good as me. It takes the extra step to be famous. Like take Lady Gaga. She's CRAZY talented, but I think I'm just as talented as her. But she dresses in meat dresses and hatches out of eggs for concerts. I don't want to be weird, so take Ke$ha. She's not…amazingly talented. Sure, she's okay. But she's hot, and creates dancy-techno kind of music people like. So if I'm hot, and have talent, that's like combining Lady Gaga and Ke$ha. And that's amazing.

"Hoy shit," Beck said, walking in in a wife beater and jeans. He looked at my costume up and down.

"You're going to be on national television like this?" Andre raised his eyebrow.

"Yes we are," Tori said confidently, resting her hand on my shoulder and standing beside me.

"I'm a slutty fairy!" Cat giggled, running circles around us waving a wand.

"Oh my god." Beck face-palmed himself.

"Jade told me I was a slutty fairy! What's a slutty?" Cat asked, batting her eyebrows.

"It's what Jade's being," Beck said lowly, before turning and walking out.

I looked after him with shock.

"Jade. Are you a slutty?" Cat asked.

"Shut up," I muttered, and ran after Beck.

"Hey! What's that about! Calling your girlfriend a slut?" I shrieked.

"Because maybe she's being one. The choreography has you dancing around on poles half naked on national television. You know what Jade? You wanna be famous. Be a fucking pornstar. Jason would love to do it with you." Beck spat.

I grabbed Beck's long jacket that was on the car and wrapped it around me.

"Fine. We'll do the giant cupcake idea or whatever. We can all be giant sprinkles to go on top. You know the last time we did a children's group it turned out great," I said sarcastically.

"Jade. I know all of us but Cat would hate to be on a cupcake. So maybe we can compromise. You're hot enough that you don't need to look like a stripper to get noticed, and you've certainly got the talent. I have an idea." Beck grinned.

XoXoXoXo

I paced around nervously behind our float. We had changed it up to where it was a regular stage with red curtains and all.

"Do I still get to be a slutty fairy?" Cat asked.

"Yes my dear. You're my fairy godmother, and Tori's my Texan evil stepsister." I grinned.

We were putting on an adult version of Cinderella. I was Cinderella, a Goth one. I was wearing a short black dress and platform shoes. Tori remained in her cowgirl outfit, and Cat remained in her slutty fairy, minus the fishnets.

Beck was my (hot) prince charming, and he still wore no shirt, and Andre was my evil stepbrother (since we didn't have another stepsister). Robbie and Rex were narrating the short musical tale.

It was amazing.

Everybody gathered around, mostly 13 year old girls (OMG! Look at Aladdin's Abs! Do you think he has a girlfriend? YO! He's dating Cinderella bitches) But whatever.

All in all, Andre was the only one who got noticed by some Indian guy wanting him to go into motivational speaking, but no major music producers or casting agents look in the Parade Parade for employees.

We all returned to Hollywood Arts the next day, and everything turned out okay.

**LONNG! (PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!)**

**Okay. Question number one. Should I do blooptorious? It wasn't really an episode, and it'd be really hard to make it work. I'm thinking no, but it's up to you.**

**Question number two- Who else absolutely hated the breakfast bunch? I thought it was boring.**

**Question 3- IDEA CONTEST FOR A CHRISTMAS TORI! There are so many things to do with it! The nest idea wins! Submit in your reviews or PM's!**

**OKAY. You can stop reading if you want. These are just review replies ;)**

**CULLENGIRLS1039- Thank you! I'm feeling much better: P**

**Boo- Thanks so much! I hate it too :D**

**WondyAlice- Thanks! For me it was my second favorite! I really liked my Locked Up chapter ahhh.**

**WockedWitchOfTheWest- Heeh. It is a magic word ;P**

**AccioWozlib- Thanks! **

**LizGilliesFanForever- Thanks so much! I feel like you wrote an amazing story I really liked, but my computers not letting me pull up your author's page and I can't find a story written by you, but I think you wrote a really good one! Tell me?**

**Sarrdreamlove- Thanks! I love your pen name! **

**Crazywoobie- I don't know if I'm going to add smut, but more romantic scenes for sure! **

**Thanks for all the get well wishes!**

**XOXO  
>Sarah.<strong>


	32. A Christmas Tori

_**A Christmas Tori**_

I groaned.

"Beck wake up!"

"Ah! Gah. Sorry." Beck said, regaining control of the car that was gradually drifting off the highway.

"Why are you so sleepy?" I asked, fingering my coffee cup.

"There's a stupid cricket in my RV and I can't find it anywhere!" Beck said. I looked at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and was yawning every two seconds.

"Come sleep at my house," I offered.

Beck winced. "Your dad will shoot me in the middle of the night if he finds me in your bed."

I nodded. "Why don't you sleep in your parents' house?"

"I don't want to. Listening to them fight is worse than a cricket," Beck muttered.

I sighed and took a sip out of my cup. I wanted to help him, but he was right. My dad would murder him, and his parents fought all night (why he got the RV).

"Anyways, it's almost Christmas," Beck smiled, grabbing my hand with the one that wasn't on the steering wheel and rubbed my fingers.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." I muttered.

"Why are you a Grinch?" Beck asked.

"Everyone's too happy. And it's cold and miserable."

"We live in California. Its 55 degrees and sunny in the winter."

"Still."

"I got you a special surprise," Beck grinned.

"Can't wait." I muttered sarcastically.

"Aw. Why aren't you excited?" Beck asked.

"Do you remember what you got me last Christmas?"

"I got you a Santa Teddy bear."

"I hate teddy bears."

"You hate everything."

"I like sex."

"I know."

"Can you get me that for Christmas?"

"…we'll see."

LINE BREAK

So Beck was asleep in class…AGAIN. Sikowitz had just announced that we would be getting secret Santa assignments.

Mine better be Beck.

I might hurt someone if it was Robbie or Tori.

"Beck!" I shouted, waking my sleeping boyfriend.

"Ah! Shoot sorry," Beck murmured, jolting awake. I rolled my eyes. I was going to murder that stupid cricket, because he was constantly asleep!

"I have an idea," I grinned.

I dragged Beck out with me to his car. He was about to get in the driver's seat when I jumped in front of him.

"Passenger seat." I ordered. He nodded sleepily.

"Where are we going?" Beck asked when I skipped the turn to go to both his and my house.

"To meet one of my family members you haven't met." I said, taking a turn into a dirty, graffiti-filled alley.

"Jade. You do realize that 75% of your family is in jail, and the other 25%, including you, has been in jail at some point." Beck said; worry filling his face when he saw gangs walking on sidewalks and fights breaking out in the middle of the street.

"Yeah. The person I'm taking you to just got out of jail for murder like a month ago." I mumbled.

"Jade!"

"Chill. He's cool. His names Raymond. Call him Ray. Nothing else unless you want your face rearranged." I grinned. I pulled into a parking lot of a café. Beck sighed in relief that I wasn't going to a tattoo parlor or piercing place.

I hopped out of the car and dragged Beck past a few thugs who were cursing at each other. We went into the beat down café and went to the front counter.

"Ray!" I screamed.

Beck looked around nervously. There was some people dealing drugs in the corner, and they were testing guns on the wall in another, so I could tell he didn't want to be here. Honestly, neither did I, but I had Raymond to protect me.

"Jay!" Raymond said, coming out of the back room with a cigarette in his mouth.

Me and Beck had tried smoking together, but both of us hated it and agreed to never to it again.

"I need your biggest 'energy boost' coffee," I said, putting air quotes around energy boost.

"Gotcha. Is it for you or your man friend?" Raymond asked.

"Which one of us looks like we need the pick-me-up?" I asked.

"Man-friend. Do you want some of our energy boost powder to go so you can whip him up some more?" Raymond asked.

I nodded.

In case you haven't picked up, 'energy boost' powder was an illegal drug Raymond got from some dealer in Chile. It looks like protein powder, so health inspectors don't really notice. It worked good, and should keep Beck awake.

Raymond came back a second later with a huge cup of steaming coffee.

"Remember to put less and less of the powder every day," HE reminded me. I nodded and gave Beck the coffee who was looking at me suspiciously.

We left the café and drove back to the other side of town to Beck's RV.

"Do I want to know what's in this?" Beck asked, eyeing the coffee.

"Drink it." I ordered, tipping the cup back. He took a deep breath and took a big gulp. I raised my eyebrows and he looked at me.

"This is good. A little too good." Beck said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I gotta get home. I just remembered the mess I left in the living room and my dad's gonna kill me if it's not clean when he gets home." I said, grabbing my jacket and getting up.

"I love you," Beck said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, now get some sleep." I said, wrapping my arms around him before waving goodbye.

LINE BREAK

"Jade I'm so tired," Beck moaned over the phone the next morning.

"Suck it up. I'm bringing more coffee with me," I said, pouring the coffee from the coffee maker into a mug and then pouring the 2 teaspoons of powder in. A little more slipped in, but oh well.

"Did you get your secret Santa assignment?" Beck asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Not yet."

"You'll probably get it soon then."

"Eh. Who'd you get?" I asked, stepping in to my car and placing the hot coffee in the cup holder.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Then it wouldn't be a secret!" Beck said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm almost at your house." I said, turning the street.

"Okay see you in a few."

I placed my phone down and pulled into Beck's driveway and honked the car horn.

Beck opened his RV door and walked like a zombie out of the car.

"Here's coffee." I said, giving him the cup. He sipped it and immediately looked better.

"The crickets still in there?" I asked, starting my drive to school.

"Yeah," He said, scratching his head.

We drove in silence a few moments before my phone rang.

"Can you grab that?"

"Yeah…it's from Sikowitz. Your secret Santa is Robbie," Beck said.

I groaned. "You're kidding right?"

"Yeah. Your secret Santa's Andre." Beck grinned, and threw my phone in my lap. I rolled my eyes as we pulled up to the school.

"What the hell am I going to get Andre?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"You're his best friend! You should know." I said, opening the door to school. We headed over to my locker first.

"He likes music."

"No dip. He already had every musical instrument known to man."

"Uh…I don't know!"

"Who's you secret Santa?" I asked, pouting my lips.

"You'll find out with everyone else." Beck said, tapping my nose and then turning to his locker.

I scrunched my face up and followed him.

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION PLEASE!" Robbie screamed.

"What?" I yelled.

"I need Cat Valentine!"

"I'm Cat Valentine!" Cat giggled.

Robbie made a motion and a cotton candy machine rolled in from the side.

"Merry Christmas Cat from your secret Santa!" Robbie said proudly. I raised my eyebrows. That was a good one.

"That's nice." Beck smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. I saw Tori bite her lip and glance over at us, before nervously stepping toward us.

"Uh hey Beck, Jade." Tori smiled.

"What?" I said, leaning into Beck who put an arm around me.

Tori looked nervous. "W-Well…uh, I'm Beck's secret Santa, and I came to give him his gift," Tori smiled, mainly looking at me to see if I was going to claw her.

"Go ahead." I said slowly.

Tori smiled and pulled out a gift bag from behind her. She handed it to Beck and Beck opened it. He pulled out two tickets to a play that he was dying to see that was super expensive to get into. Beck grinned.

"Thanks Tor." He said, and gave her a quick hug.

I however, was not pleased. My Christmas gift to Beck was the same exact thing.

"Uh..yeah. I knew you were dying to see it, and I actually got the tickets for free because my dad has a friend who works there…but yeah. I got two so you can take Andre or Jade or Robbie," Tori smiled.

"Thanks! This is like, the best gift I've gotten this year." Beck grinned.

I gave Tori a sarcastic smile and turned around. So now I paid $300 for tickets I can't return, and I have to get Beck a new present. I'll just sell the tickets on EBay or something.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Beck said, coming up behind me.

"Nothing." I responded.

"If you don't want to come to the play I can take Andre." Beck said.

I shook my head. "I want to come."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe we can go out to dinner before too?" Beck offered. I nodded.

"Sounds great."

"Mr. P! Please! My song doesn't deserve a D!" Andre pouted, walking by us. When the teacher ignored his he groaned.

"What's wrong man?" Beck asked.

"I got a D on my song for advanced songwriting!" Andre said.

"The really good one?" I said. I was honestly shocked.

"Yeah!"

I grinned. I was getting Andre an A for Christmas. Now…where's Cat?

LINE BREAK

Sinjin gave me and Cat thumbs up to ensure all the sound checks were ready. I turned to Cat and nodded and she turned on our mics. We were wearing Santa outfits that probably shouldn't be worn in school, and we were getting ready to perform Andre's song. Robbie came up with Mr. P, and I started talking.

"Everybody! Shut up!" I screamed. All of the students in the hall turned to me and Cat who was waving.

"Mr. P gave Andre a D in songwriting." I said plainly.

Everybody was murmuring and Andre groaned.

"Well, do you think this song deserves a D?" I said. I turned around and took off the coat I was wearing. Sinjin started the music and me and Cat danced and twirled to the music.

The song was actually really good, so I hoped this worked.

"It's not Christmas, without, Yoooou." ME and Cat finished.

WE got a roaring applause and I looked around. Andre was grinning, and Mr. P looked impressed.

Beck was standing in between Andre and Robbie, and his cheeks were flushed and he was putting his arms in front of his no-no area to hide a certain bump.

"Now, Mr.P. Does that song deserve a D? And if you say yes, I will get scissors and hurt you in the middle of the night." I said, crossing my arms.

"It was good." Mr. P admitted.

"How good?"

"A good." He nodded. Andre smiled and jumped in the air and ran over to give me and Cat a giant hug. I pushed him away.

"Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa." I said quickly.

I walked over to Beck, who looked like he wanted to go home, for various reasons. He looked a mix between super horny and really tired. Two things that normally don't go together. I decided it was best to go back to his RV, so I grabbed his hand and led him back to my car.

"I told you I'm going to Canada for Christmas, right?" Beck yawned. I paused.

"No."

"Oh…must have been too tired to remember," he smiled lazily.

"No dip," I said, slapping the back of his head and jumping in the car.

"But yeah. We're leaving in two days." Beck said. I started driving and a frown crossed my face.

"Do you have to?" I whined. Beck smiled.

"I think that would be best."

I pouted my lip. "So now I have to spend Christmas alone?"

"What about your dad?"

I gave him a sarcastic laugh followed by a glare. "Joy."

Beck had a small smile on his lips. We arrived at Beck's RV and he ran in front of me and quickly unlocked the door, and then closed it on me, and locked it again. I pounded angrily on the thin metal sheet I could probably kick down if I put some effort in it.

"Beck! What the hell!" I screamed.

"One second my dear!" Beck shouted from inside. I tapped my foot impatiently and listened carefully, but I couldn't make out anything.

A few moments later Beck opened the door breathless and smiled.

"Come in my love," he grinned.

"Sap. What was the big deal abo- Beck?" I screamed. I walked in and the RV was covered top to bottom in paper snowflakes. Beck had somehow set a miniature Christmas tree that had five or six presents under it and I could smell coffee brewing and gingerbread cookies almost done baking.

"Merry Christmas," Beck murmered. He pointed above the doorway where conviently hung mistletoe was. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"So. I decided since your going to have a lousy December 25, I can at least try to make it up to you by changing the date of Christmas to December 18," Beck grinned.

I glanced around the RV once more. This literally looked like something out of an Elf movie.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

"Well I figured I wasn't getting any sleep last night, so why not make good use of the time," Beck grinned. I smiled and sat down on the couch. Beck walked over to the mini kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for me and pulled the gingerbread cookies out of the oven. He handed me the food and sat next to me.

"Let's open presents," He grinned.

I nodded, and he got up and grabbed the six presents that were under the tree.

"All for me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. 1 from me, 1 from Cat, Andre, Tori, my parents, and your Secret Santa dropped one off too," Beck said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Tori and Andre got me something?"

"Yeah. Andre wanted to get you something as a thanks for writing the song with him awhile ago, and Tori say it's a peace offering."

"Wow. Okay. I guess I'll start with Tori's." I said, looking at the tags to see which one was from her.

"Hold on," Beck said, grabbing his laptop.

"Why?"

"Tori wanted to see your reaction so we're gonna Skype her," Beck grinned. He logged on and called Tori, who picked up a little too fast.

"Hey Beck! Hey Jade!" Tori said. She had a Santa hat on and it looked like Andre was in the back by the piano writing some music. "Woah! Beck! Move the laptop around the RV! I wanna see!" Tori said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and picked up a thong that was lying around on the floor from god-knows-when. After I picked it up Beck rotate the laptop around.

"It looks great! You're one lucky girl Jade!" Tori grinned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Andre! Jade's opening our presents!" Tori screamed.

Andre ran over. "Hey!"

"Okay Jade. Here's Tori's," Beck said handing me a small rectangular package.

I tried to think of what it could be but no ideas came to mind. I peeled off the wrapping paper and grinned when I saw a complete season of CSI on CD. It had a little note attached that said: If you ever need a way to kill me without getting caught, watch this. –Tori

Tori was beaming ear to ear, but Beck and Andre had worried looks.

"This is amazing. 48 hours of entertainment and a boat load of ideas," I said.

"I was kidding on the note," Tori squeaked.

"Well that takes away half the fun," I sighed, setting the discs down beside me. Beck nudged me and I glared at him, but looked at Tori anyways.

"Thank you Tori."

Tori grinned happily.

"Now do mine!" Andre said. I nodded and Beck handed me another package. It was a very small square. Probably jewelry if I had to guess, which wasn't a bad guess considering Andre's dad was a jeweler. I opened the wrapping paper and a sleek black box was revealed. I opened it, and smiled at Andre. It was a scissor charm for my charm bracelet.

"Thanks 'Dre." I said.

"You like?"

"I love," I said truthfully.

"Awesome."

"Ok. Well thanks you guys! Me and Jade are going to have some alone time now!" Beck smiled. Tori and Andre waved and Beck logged off of the computer.

"Which one next?" Beck asked.

"Cat's."

Beck handed me a large pink bag. I rolled my eyes. Should've guessed.

I pulled a box out of the bag. I opened the box, to reveal another box. Which contained another box. And another box.

"Fuck you Cat," I growled. Beck laughed. I finally got to the last box which was as big as a harry potter book. If she got me a harry potter book I swear I might hurt the girl.

I ran my fingers along the wrapping paper to open it and I pulled out a picture frame of me and Cat in 2nd grade with our moms. I felt tears come to my eyes. My mom died when I was in 2nd grade. Beck wrapped his arms around me.

"That's sweet," He mumbled. I nodded, and set the picture frame gently on the couch. I kicked the boxes and wrapping paper to the ground, and Beck handed me the next present.

"From my parents."

"Wonderful." I muttered. Beck's parents hardly knew me, so I was surprised.

It was a very small bag with a little bit of wrapping paper sticking out. I pulled out the wrapping paper and pulled out a gift card to Forever 21 and some pink lip gloss. I raised my eyebrows at Beck who was stifling a laugh.

Forever 21 wasn't an awful place to shop, they just didn't have a ton of black. But I could find something if I put my mind to it. The pink lip gloss on the other hand was being re-gifted to Cat.

"Tell them thanks," I said simply, and set it by Tori's present.

"Will do. Do you want mine or the Secret Santa's?" Beck asked.

"Surprise me," I said. Beck handed me a long rectangular box that had the engraving of Andre's dad jewelry store on the outside.

"From me." He smiled.

I gave him a peck on the lips and the opened the box. I leaped on top of him and showered him with kisses.

"I take it you like it?" Beck laughed, sitting us up.

"Duh!" I said, pulling out the necklace with green stones all over it.

"What kind of stones are these?" I asked, rubbing them.

"Jade," He laughed. "I think it the most beautiful. And really hard to find," he said, pressing his forehead against mine. I sighed in happiness and took the necklace out of the box. I handed it to him and then pulled my hair out of the way. I felt the heat from his arms wrap around me and set the cool necklace on the base of my throat. I heard a click when he locked it and I turned back to him and rested on his chest.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," I grinned.

"You still have one more present," he said, leaning over to grab the last box.

"Oh yeah."

The card said: To Jade, from your secret Santa.

Not much given away there.

I ripped off the wrapping paper and frowned when a pink Victoria's secret box showed up. I glanced up at Beck, who had a poker face on (damn those actors) and opened it. I was hoping it was a pair of sweatpants or something, because those things were comfortable, but no.

It was a bra. Complete with a thong. Lace and all. I closed the box quickly.

"I swear this is probably from Rex." I said nervously, but Beck didn't look uncomfortable at all.

Beck smiled. "What's the one thing you asked for Christmas?" Beck asked.

I thought. "I didn't really ask for anything."

"Yes you did."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "When?"

"The other day in the car. When you weren't excited when I said I got you the special surprise." Beck said, pointing to the necklace.

"And then you said I hate everything, and I said I like sex. And then I asked for se for Christmas…" I said slowly, looking down at the lingerie in front of me.

"Merry Christmas from your secret Santa," Beck said seductively.

I grinned and grabbed the box.

"I'll be right back," I winked, and ran into the bathroom to change underwear.

**That was a long one **

**You like? Next chapter is…uh…crap I forgot.**

****checks list on Wikipedia****

**The Breakfast Bunch! **

**Wowwy. I'm almost caught up!**

**Any suggestions for this episode? I'm open to all!**

**And one more question. Does anyone know for sure if Beck and Jade are breaking up tomorrow? My heart may break if they do.**

**R&R my darlings!**

**I'll update quick! If you like Elavan check out my story "It'll all work out in the End"**

**Sarah**


	33. The Worst Couple

**(I realize this is out of order, but I got a special request by KendrainCupcakesG to do this one now.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Worst Couple<strong>_

It was no secret me and Beck fought. A lot.

It's no secret me and Beck are both very attractive people.

It's no secret girls look at Beck….

And guys don't give a fuck about me.

So.

I must ask you this?

How can Beck get mad at me for getting jealous, when he has never had anything to be jealous over himself? He's never had to worry about me running off with some guy, because unless I want to date a perverted puppet, I have no one to run to. He has anyone, and everyone.

Just keep that in mind, when you read about this.

* * *

><p>It took me some thinking, but I finally remember how this all started.<p>

Sad huh? That I couldn't even remember at first.

Me and Beck were driving to school. He had seemed a little edgy, like he was on his period or something, but hopefully that wasn't his case.

We went to the coffee shop we go to every morning before school.

Medium black coffee, two sugars for me. Large Vanilla Latte for him. I liked this coffee shop because mostly men worked there. Old men. But still better than teenage girls. However, this particular morning when we walked in, there was a Vega-Happy blonde girl, who looked to be a year younger than us. _Brittany._ Andre, Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Beck would think she was a sweet girl. She was one of the few that didn't eye up Beck when we ordered. She smiled, tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, and quietly got our order.

This seemed strange. I check Beck's coffee cup for a phone number, a heart, _something _to assure me this girl wasn't as sweet as she seemed. Because we all know you can't be sweet and hot at the same time.

We left the coffee shop, and I think in the end what struck me the most was the fact that Brittany wasn't flirting with Beck, but she was the only blonde headed, mildly attractive stranger our age that Beck smiled at, and waved to on the way out.

He never did that with girls who openly flirted with him.

LINE

"Beck what the hell was that about?" I asked as I shut the car door.

"What was what Jade?" He sighed.

"The way you flirted with that girl. Did you know her?" I asked.

"FLIRT? Jade. Yes I know her! She's my neighbor. You met Allie. That was her older sister. I've known her since I was two!"

I snapped my mouth shut. Maybe I was a little quick to jump to conclusions, but Beck could've at least explained something to me.

We drove in silence. Once we got to the school parking lot, I turned to open the door but Beck grabbed my wrist.

"Look, Jade. You have serious jealousy issues. Just…you should talk to someone about them." Beck said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I try to talk to you Beck, but you just roll your eyes and blame it on me."

"You don't talk to me about them. You scream! And then we end up fighting." Beck said slightly louder.

"I just wish you could try to see where I'm coming from!" I screamed. I could feel tears surging to my eyes, but I pushed them down.

"I do see. The difference between you and me is when I see a guy looking at you, I don't instantly hate them. I admire the fact that they're jealous of my girlfriend and wish they had her." Beck said.

I shook my head. "Since when do guys notice me? I blend in to the walls until I scream at someone! And then the guy is scared so he leaves. I'm a fucking guy repellent. I think my dad sprays it on me every night before I go to bed!" I screamed.

"You know what…We're going to be late for class," Beck said, walking out of the car. I groaned and pressed my hands to my face. I let a few tears drop, but quickly wiped them up and readjusted myself in the mirror. I walked out of the car before slamming the door shut and walking alone a few minutes late to Sikowitz's. Luckily, he wasn't there anyways. I took a seat besides Beck who pretty much glared at me.

I ignored him and put on my actors face. Me and Beck were a perfect couple. I'm Jade West. No one's stronger than me. I'm on top. Me and Beck were the 'it' couple. People wished they were us.

If only any of those statements were true.

* * *

><p>STUPID.<p>

That's one word to describe Sinjin. I grinned a satisfied smile when I heard the crunch of Sinjins leg under my car.

"Jade! What the fuck!" Beck screamed, running out of the car and helping Sinjin up. I rolled my eyes and parked the car while Beck helped Sinjin to the nurses.

I grabbed Beck's bag and my own, and he was just storming out to find me when I walked in. I handed him his bag wordlessly and followed him inside.

"JADE! Control our anger! C'mon! You can't run people over in a car because they asked a question about the ocean and made our relationship more messed up than it already is." Beck yelled. I saw Tori flinch over at her locker and stuff what looked like a trophy inside it.

"Maybe I'm mad at Sinjin because I'm the only one who cares if our relationship gets messed up!" I yelled.

Beck opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when he realized all the people that were gathering around.

"Come talk." He said quietly, and grabbed my wrist.

"Kidnapper!" I immediately screeched. "I'm done talking about it!" I screamed. I trying to pull away but he was just too damn strong.

"No we're not."

I didn't want to talk about this. "You all see he's kidnapping me! He's a kidnapper! Let go!" I screamed and Beck pushed me in the janitor's closet.

What was he gonna do? Rape me? Well Beckett, it's not rape if I like it.

"Kidnapper." I muttered.

"This is not fun," Beck said once he closed the door.

"Right! What's not funny is that you're getting upset over a stupid game show!"

"We were voted worst couple! And the other two couples weren't even real couples! And one of them had Robbie." Beck screamed.

Since when does Beck scream?

"Why do you care if we were voted worst couple?" Since when is our relationship based on what other people think. People think Beck's too good for me. He always disagrees!

"Is this a closet party?" Cat asked and opened the door.

Perfect. The closest thing I had to a best friend can help me show Beck he's wrong.

"Cat. We need your opinion on us." Beck said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why not just ask a monkey?"

"Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot?"

"Sure." Cat said.

Bad question.

"Yeah but all boyfriends and girlfriends fight a lot, don't they?" I asked nervously.

"Sometimes but-"

"Answer the question! Yes or no!" I screamed.

"Let her talk!" Beck yelled.

Let her talk? I can't even talk to him!

"You never listen to me talk!"

"Can I go now?" Cat asked.

"No! What is your point here anyways?" I asked Beck.

"I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match."

I rolled my eyes.

"And I would like a boyfriend who girls don't stare at all the time!"

"How is it my fault girls stare at me?"

"Oh, you could look worse if you wanted to," I spat.

"I can't believe how jealous you get!" No. This was not getting turned around on me.

"Oh! So you think I'm ugly!" All the other guys thought so, so why not him.

"What? Did I say that? Cat did I say that?"

Cat started hyperventilating.

"Cat thinks we're a perfect couple!" I shouted. My friend was going to back me up if she didn't pass out.

"Cat are we a perfect couple?"

"Don't answer that!"

"C'mon!"

"You come on!"

Cat dropped to the ground. I sighed. She did this a lot when she heard my parents fight. It's no big deal.

"Well. You made Cat faint. "Beck said.

"I'm going to be late to class." I mocked him from earlier.

"We have to talk about this sooner or later!"

"LATER!" I screamed. I was going home. I drove myself, and Beck can find his own way.

I walked out to my car angrily. Fuck all this.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch watching TV when someone knocked at the door. I groaned and got up to see back standing there with crossed arms. I slammed the door shut, but he wedged his foot in between and the door bounced back. I sighed and walked inside, and he followed.<p>

"Everyone is at Tori's house." He said.

"So?"

"Everyone. Cat, Andre, Robbie. They're playing poker." Beck said. I was secretly upset. Tori always invited to play poker, and I usually won.

"Okay."

"They didn't invite us Jade!" Beck screamed.

"Shut up and just dump her!" My dad screamed angrily from the next room. Me and Beck both rolled our eyes.

"I bet it's just Andre that's over there. They always invite us when they play poker." I said.

"Oh yeah? Robbie slap update says otherwise. I'll show you. C'mon." Beck said, getting behind me and shoving me out the door. He grabbed my wrist and put me in the car, and drove to Tori's house.

He better be wrong.

I leaned against the doorframe when we got there.

"Oh, hey, it's you guys," Tori said nervously. I brushed by her. Shit. Everyone was here.

"I told you! I told you they'd all be here!" Beck said, pointing to the poker table. I bit my lip and stayed silent.

"Yeah… I'm sorry we didn't invite you," Tori said quietly.

"No. Tell her why you didn't invite us."

I gave Tori the death glare, and she contemplated her answers.

"Because we were planning you surprise party?" She said, fidgeting her hands.

I rolled my eyes, and Andre explained the real reason.

Because we fight too much.

I was getting more and more nervous. Why would Beck bring me here if it turned out this way?

I couldn't take it after Beck said he didn't want to be my boyfriend if we kept fighting.

"I'm walking out that door. If you're not out by the time I count to 10, I'm leaving and we're over." I said. Tears were coming to my eyes. Surely he would come back? He can't throw 3 years in the trash. Three years we'll never get back.

I slammed the door, and started counting.

"One."

I crossed my arms. It was a little cold, but I'd wait for him,

"Two."

I made a mental note to count slower. The more time, the better, right?

"Three."

I heard soft clapping. Great. I remembered three.

"Four."

Shit Jade. Almost halfway through. SLOWER!

"Five."

I heard footsteps. It's about time ya dick.

"Six."

There was a grunt, and a thump. I winced. Whatever it was it didn't sound good. I stopped counting for a bit to try to figure out what happened.

"I'm a really fun girl!" I heard Trina's voice.

"No you're not!" Beck said. I heard footsteps, so I continued counting.

"Seven."

Why did the footsteps stop? I could practically feel body heat on the other side of the door. JUST PULL THE HANDLE.

"Eight," I said nervously.

No fucking way he's reconsidering it. No way.

"Nine," I yelled a bit higher pitched, to let him know I was almost there, in case he couldn't hear me.

I paused, waiting for him to open the door.

"Ten," I whispered. But he couldn't hear that. "Ten," I yelled, my voice cracking.

Maybe he was mistaken?

I put my hand by the doorknob ready to see if he was as emotionally wrecked as I was about to be. Wanting to throw myself in his arms.

But what if he pushed me away and TOLD me to go.

Then I would be humiliated even more.

I already counted to 10. And I knew he heard me.

I felt the waterworks start. I softly pulled my hand away from the doorknob and quickly walked away before Tori's mom came back and saw the mess I was about to be in.

I opened to door to Beck's car.

I had the keys. And I was driving myself to his RV, and then walking the 20 minute walk home.

I turned the car on and backed out of the driveway to let him know I left, but pulled over the car at the end of Tori's street and hunched over the steering wheel. I let my soul pour out.

My love. I lost him. Because I was too fearful of the day this would happen to enjoy my time with him.

I was jealous. He didn't care. He never listened to me. I noticed. I cared. I was the only one.

Love's like two people holding a rubber band. Once one let goes, it hurts the other.

I was the one who got hurt.

"JADE!" I heard my name called. I picked my head up wiped my tears. I was a hot mess.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Beck running down the street.

He probably wants his car back and is going to make me walk home.

A clap of thunder shook overhead.

Great. Now I get to walk home in the rain.

"I'm counting to fifteen!" Beck called, louder because he was closer. "Eleven!" I sighed and got out of the car. I left the keys in, and totally defeated, I set in the direction of my house.

"Twelve!" Beck called again. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. His breath from running.

I turned around sharply. "WHAT?" I screamed, a new ocean full of tears streaming down.

Beck ran faster. "Thirteen!"

"Why the hell are you counting?" I shrieked.

"Fourteen." He screamed, pushing his arms. He finally reached me and used his momentum from running to swing me in his arms and press his lips to mine.

"Fifteen." He sighed, pulling away.

I pushed him away.

"You can't do that to me and expect this to be okay!" I yelled. "Why were you counting?"

"Because that's how many seconds it took me to find you after I realized why I let my girlfriend count all the way to 10 when I should've ran out the door and kissed you at 1. Maybe 3 or 4 since Trina tackled me." Beck said breathlessly.

"Ex-girlfriend." I said, crossing my arms.

Beck frowned. "I told myself, I'm counting to fifteen. If I don't make it to her by the time I'm done counting, then I'm going to suffer the same pain she did when she got to ten." Beck said.

"Great. Now you sprinted a long street, and you still suffer pain," I said, tears welling up. Did I really want to let him go?

"No." Beck said, and grabbed me, pressing his lips to mine again. "I've been your boyfriend for 3 years. I never listened to you, this is no exception," he growled.

I felt rain start to pour, and soak my skin. Beck continued to kiss me, and it all felt too perfect to not respond.

I mean a kiss in the rain? What's more cliché than that?

"IS that a sign of forgiveness?" Beck asked, pulling away.

I started crying, but luckily the pouring rain concealed my tears. I nodded.

Beck hugged me and I felt tears on my head. Not raindrops, they were saltier when they dripped down my nose and on my lips.

"I promise to start listening to you," Beck whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"And I promise to hide all your hair gel so girls don't find you as attractive."

Beck laughed. "It's a deal."

I shook my head. "You also owe me a lot of sex after all this stress you've caused me."

Beck tipped his head to the sky and laughed.

"Good, these clothes are getting wet anyways."

We walked hand in hand to his car. I got in the passenger seat and hummed to a melody I didn't know.

We got back to his RV, took a shower together, and curled up in bed beside him in one of his t-shirts and my black silk underwear.

Kind of like this never happened.

Just another day in the life of Beck&Jade

Dysfunction rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGGG<strong>

**Heh **

**My dear KendrainCupcakesG, did this live up to your standards? **

**Well, I'll have the Breakfast bunch posted soon and get on track again.**

**I'm so upset Bade broke up. Are they getting back together?**

**Sarah**


	34. The Breakfast bunch

_**The Breakfast Bunch (Jade and Beck are together since this was before TWC)**_

We were in Sikowitz's class, but Sikowitz was sick or dead or missing or something, so he had a prickly, boring substitute. Me and Beck were sitting by each other with our hand loosely intertwined. I leaned back into the tiny plastic school chair and cracked my back over the edges. Unfortunately, I'm not the most athletic or coordinated person on the planet, and tipped back in my chair, causing a thump as I fell on my back and a bunch of laughter. Even Beck was suppressing a smile, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. I scowled at everyone who was giggling.

"Miss West, are you done distracting the class?" Mrs. Cooper, the sub, asked with crossed arms. She was a stereotypical substitute. Pulled up bun, glasses, long grey skirt. Pretty much the opposite of Sikowitz. And I liked Sikowitz. I smoothed my hair and gave her a bittersweet smile.

"I can dance if you want. It might distract from your horrible teaching methods." I said sarcastically. Beck nudged me with his elbow but I ignored him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, taken aback. I sat up straight.

"You no speak English? You're a sucky teacher! I'm bored and so is the rest of the class!" I said purposefully obnoxious.

She blushed and bowed her head, looking down at the book titled 'acting for novices' in her hand. She scurried over to her desk and talked quietly on the phone for a few moments.

"Miss West, the vice principal wants you to go to his office," Mrs. Cooper said quietly.

"And I want this class to be over in the next two minutes. Sometime you don't get what you want." I said in a monotone, picking at my nails. Half the class was grinning, and even calm and cool, always on the side of justice Beck was about to laugh.

"Well then I guess he'll have to come here. Now, uh, Tori, Andre? Mr. Sikowitz wanted me to tell you to perform your scene you have been rehearsing." Mrs. Cooper said. Tori and Andre stood up and started their scene, only to be interrupted my best friend. Vice Principal Dickers.

"Jade West. This is the third time this week." He said, pulling a chair beside me and Beck.

"It gets better every time." I said sarcastically. Beck stifled a laugh.

"Saturday detention."

"How about Lunch detention and a hug?" I offered.

"No."

I sighed. "Kay. Me and you bright and early Principal Dicky." I said, play punching his arm. "Looks like no morning sex," I grinned, turning to Beck.

He blushed a deep crimson as the class laughed.

"No, no. In fact, Beck, why don't you come to? You and Jade both seem to be repeat offenders of our no PDA rule. I think it's time to serve your punishment."

Beck groaned. "Jaaade."

"Can I come?" Cat squealed.

"Sure. Anyone else?" Mr. Dickers asked.

"Robbie can come!" Cat giggled.

"What? No!" Robbie shouted.

"No, Robbie you come too." Vice Principal laughed. Robbie pouted in his seat.

"I think Tori should come," I raised my hand and smirked at the Latina who was shaking her head vigorously.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. She's a bad girl." I said in a pouty voice.

"No! I'm a very very good girl. I haven't been to detention before," Tori said nervously.

"There's a first time for anything. Tori and Andre, you guys come too."

Tori and Andre groaned, and I smiled happily.

"How the hell did you manage from just you getting detention to all of us?" Beck groaned.

"It's one of my many talents."

LINE BREAK

I rolled over in bed the next morning as the alarm rang, knocking Beck off the twin sized RV bed.

"Owww," He moaned, getting up and yawning.

"I can't believe we're waking up at 8 on a Saturday," I mumbled. Beck nodded and took off his shirt, changing into his clothes for the day.

I buried my head in a pillow and closed my eyes, but Beck pulled me off the bed.

"We better not be late. I don't want to have to do this again next Saturday." He said.

I nodded and yawned, but got up. Beck threw me some clothes from the drawer and I sleepily pulled off my pajamas. Beck was going through his hair when got a good look at what he picked out for me to wear.

"We're going to school." I said, throwing back at him the much-too-skimpy skirt.

Beck put a puppy dog face on. "I need something to look at all day." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Toss me some tights. It's cold out," I said. He shrugged and gave me the tight, and I pulled on my skirt. I put on a tank top and a large, loose fitting shirt, which Beck frowned at.

"Something wrong?" I asked, applying makeup.

"You have so many other shirts that look so nice on you," Beck smiled.

"In other words, I have so many other shirts that allow you to see my tits all day?"

Beck nodded and I laughed. "Suck it up. This one's comfy."

Beck frowned and I plugged in my curling iron.

"We should curl your hair," I smiled, twirling a piece of Beck's hair in my hands.

"I'd look like Robbie."

"It's a way to get girls to stop staring at you."

"No."

"Can we straighten your hair?" I asked.

"It's already semi-straight." Beck whined.

"I'm bringing my flat iron to detention in case I get bored," I said, throwing the flat iron in my bag.

"Great."

"Let's go!" I said, clipping in my extensions then dragging him out the door.

"Why are you so excited for detention?" Beck groaned.

"I go a lot. I've made a bunch of friends." I said, hopping in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Like who?" Beck asked. He started the car and we drove off. We stopped at Jet Brew to get coffee, and Beck peeked in the backseat and pulled out a long jacket.

"Looky!" HE grinned.

"You are not wearing that," I laughed, taking the heavy cloth in my hands and running my fingers across it.

"It's cool! I wear it all the time in Canada," Beck said.

"It's L.A.! The low is like 47 in the middle of winter!" I laughed, throwing my head back. Beck slipped the jacket around him and raised his eyebrows.

"Whatcha think?"

I looked at him. He had a dorky grin on his face. I say he's never looked cuter, but I'm not telling him that.

"You look like a rapist."

"No. Look in the glove box. If I put those on I'll look like one."

I reached in the glove box and pulled out 2 black fingerless gloves. I raised my eyebrows and handed it to him. He slipped them on and we both remained silent for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

"You look gay," I said between sips of coffee.

"We prefer fashionable," Beck joked in a high pitched voice.

"Drive now," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

We drove to school and walked inside. He walked longer strides, and they seemed even longer now that he had the long coat. I smirked and stayed behind him, and walked into the main hall where everybody already was. Tori was biting her lip, and looked nervous.

"It's detention Vega. Not the holocaust." I yelled.

Tori jumped. "I've just never been to detention before."

"We know," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Who runs detention?" Tori asked.

"Vice Principal-" Rex started.

"Dickers," I muttered, pointing to the front office where he was coming out.

"Welcome to detention," he smirked.

"Where's everyone else that's normally here?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Beck, Jade. Give me the drinks. And everyone else is doing community service, which is where you'll be in a second," Principal Dickers spat.

"I'm not done yet," I sassed, taking a long and deep gulp.

He ripped it out of my hands as well as Beck's and I rolled my eyes.

"Now. Come to the LIBRARY. Where you have to be QUIET." Principal said with wide crazy eyes. I gave him a weird look and everyone followed him to the library. Wait. We had a library? Oh yeah. Me and Beck had sex in there once…I remember that statue.

Beck seemed to be thinking the same thing because he winked at me. Me and Beck sat down at a two seated table, and immediately pulled out our phones. Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat did the same.

"Phones. Now."

I took Beck's phone and chucked it at Vice Principal Dickers face, landing with a thud on his chest, again due to my lack of athleticism and coordination.

"West." He said in a menacing tone, walking towards me.

"Actually, you're walking towards the east," Robbie interjected. "According to my pear pad, west is that way," he pointed to the opposite direction.

"I don't need your sass." He spat.

He snatched my phone. "I've got my eye on you West."

"Sir, then you need to look that way," Cat giggled, pointing towards the west.

"JADE WEST! For crying out loud! I'm leaving!" He screamed, running out of the room.

We stayed in silence a few moments. Beck was tracing patterns on my hand, and I was staring at Andre's arms. Damn. He had some big biceps. Beck kicked my leg.

"Ow," I said plainly, not putting much emotion in it.

"Stop staring at Andre." He whispered.

"Have you seen your arms Beck? I think mine might be thicker than yours," I sighed, snapping my gaze to Beck and smiled sweetly. I pecked his lips and he softened up again.

"So whatcha guys wanna do?" I asked, clapping my hands together and scooting my chair out before standing up.

"He said absolutely no talking," Tori said, putting a finger to her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Ten bucks he's in his office watching porn. Now seriously. I'm hungry," I said, getting up.

"I kinda am too," Tori admitted.

"Unless you guys want warm tuna, then we need to think of a way to get out of here." I said. I started thinking.

"Maybe we don't have to leave because we might get caught." Tori said.

"Then how else are we going to get food?" Andre asked.

Tori's face fell, but it brightened up a second later. "Trina!"

"She's going to attract attention because she'll wear 8 inch heels and then make noise when she falls on her face!" I shouted.

"Chill." Beck said quietly. I stuck my tongue out and sat back in my seat.

"How are we even going to call Trina if nobody has their phones?" Robbie asked.

"We can just use the library phone Curly." I rolled my eyes.

"My hair is naturally curly! I can't help it!" Robbie said. I perked up when I remembered the straightening iron I placed in my bag earlier. I reached in my bag and fished around for it. I pulled it out a second later and grinned.

"No." Robbie said, slowly backing away from me.

"Yes." I grinned.

"I don't trust you with hot things near my head! Beck! Back me up!" Robbie said, running away from me when I chased after him.

"Hehe. Beck, back Beck back Beck back!" Cat giggled.

"Jade, maybe Robbie likes the way he looks," Beck said, grabbing my wrists. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"How? It's almost as bad as Sinjin!"

"Let's compromise. I'll straighten Robbie's hair." Beck said. I sighed.

"Or we cannot straighten my hair at all!" Robbie offered.

Beck turned to him, "You know it's going to happen. Do you want her or me to do it?"

Robbie sighed. "You."

* * *

><p>A few hours later we were enjoying tacos and watching in amusement when Beck and Andre tried to figure out how to work a straitening iron. When they finally finished, Robbie looked a lot better. Like, half as hot as Beck. Which was something compared to the zero he was before. If anybody looked impressed though, it was Cat.<p>

"Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"Do you like Robbie?"

"I like everybody!"

"You know what I mean."

Cat shrugged. "Kinda. But Rex is mean."

"I can flush Rex down the toilet."

"Oh."

I sighed. "Cat go for it. You're not going to get a boyfriend by sitting around."

"But I'm cute." Cat giggled.

"You're annoying. Now go!" I said, giving her a push.

Beck and Andre slowly backed away from Robbie and him and Cat talked quietly.

"What's going on there?" Beck asked.

"I played cupid." I said, patting the spot next to me. Beck sat down and wrapped his arm around me.

"You suck at playing cupid." HE said plainly.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

We sat in pure silence. Tori was drawing on a piece of paper, Andre was beating a pencil on the desk and Cat and Robbie were still talking.

"Detentions almost over," I said, pointing to the clock.

"Yeah there's like 3 minutes left," Beck said, standing up and stretching.

"Let's go let Mr. Dickers know that we can go," Andre said. We walked out, leaving Cat and Robbie alone in the room.

"Yo Dicky!" I shouted once we got closer to his office.

"Do you want another detention?" Beck hissed. I snapped my mouth shut.

"It's 3 o'clock." Tori smiled once we got in his office. He quickly shut his laptop to make sure we didn't see what he was watching,

"Okay. Go. Whatever." He said quickly. I shrugged and ran back with Beck on my heels to find Cat.

I opened the library door quietly. Robbie and Cat were leaning in towards each other…

"Jadey!" Cat squealed, hopping away from Robbie. I groaned.

"We can go Cat."

"Yayy!"

We were on our way out when Cat giggled. "We should call ourselves the breakfast bunch, because we came at breakfast time, and we're a bunch!"

Tori patted her head quietly. "Okay Cat, Okay."

**This one sucked. It was really hard to write.**

**Sorry :/ no flames please.**

**Sarah**


	35. The Gorilla Club

_**The Gorilla Club**_

It was Friday. School has been rough the past week, and I couldn't wait for the weekend, which is saying something because I usually like school a lot better than at home. Beck and I had been edgier with each other and snapping a bit more than usual, so I rode home with Cat and Tori and their endless chatter whereas Beck rode with Andre.

"Did you hear about Claire and Evan?" Tori squealed.

"Oh! I know! It's their one year anniversary and Evan's doing something 'extra special'" Cat giggled.

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside I was hurt. It had been a while since me and Beck has done something 'extra special'.

"And Reggie and Sammy!" Tori smiled.

"I know! They look so happy all the time!" Cat smiled. I crossed my arms and pouted my lips. All I ever saw were other couples hopelessly happy. Why can't Beck and I be like that anymore?

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

"What?"

"I just asked if you wanted to come over and play candy poker tonight!" Tori smiled.

"No."

"Beck's coming!" Tori said. I groaned.

"Fine."

"Yay! Now we can go straight to my house," Tori grinned, switching lanes and turning into her neighborhood.

I looked at my lap and played with a ring Beck got me. What was wrong with me and Beck? We still loved each other, that much was obvious. But we just lost the spark we used to have. I tossed my head back and shut my eyes.

"You okay Jadey?" Cat asked, poking my cheek. I slapped her hands away and nodded.

"Just peachy."

"Jade you know it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up," Tori said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I do a lot of things that aren't good," I spat. Tori frowned.

"Jade we're your friends," Cat said quietly.

"Tori isn't." I said.

Tori frowned. "Then I can just drop you off here because I only drive my friends' home!" Tori said, abruptly slamming the breaks. I shrugged and stepped into the cool fall weather.

"See you at school tomorrow Cat." I muttered, opening the car door and hopping out. I glanced back at Tori who had a mortified look on her face.

"Jade I was kidding! It's going to get cold soon! Hop back in!"

I smirked and jumped beside Cat.

"Anyways," Tori said, accelerating the car when I shut the door. "What's wrong? You've seemed even gloomier than usual if that's possible," Tori said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothings wrong."

"Is it with Beck?" Tori asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up and sighed. "Maybe."

"Tell us Jadey," Cat said, resting her head on my shoulder. I shrugged her of and laughed humorlessly.

"There's nothing to tell. We just don't talk or do anything as much as we normally do," I sighed.

Tori bit her lip and I sensed cupid was coming in again. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "He seems edgier, and his patience isn't as high."

Tori sighed and we pulled into her driveway where Beck, Robbie, and Andre were waiting at the front door.

Tori parked her car and we ran up to them.

"Watch." I whispered to Tori.

I walked up to Beck. "Hey babe," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning up for a kiss. He kissed my cheek and wiggled out of my grasp.

"Can we go in Tori?" He asked.

Tori shrugged. "I have to find my keys, but y'all can huddle together for body warmth," She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I glared at her, but turned back to Beck.

"I'm cold," I said, rubbing my arms and faking coldness.

"We all are. At least you have a sweater," Beck muttered. I crossed my eyes.

"I don't like that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Like what?"

"The way you've been talking to me lately." I said plainly.

"Oh, you don't like the way that you treat other people? Because that's all I'm doing," Beck shrugged.

"I've been the fuzzy lovey gooey one lately. And that's saying something!" I raised my voice. Beck narrowed his eyebrows and glanced around at our friends who had become silent.

Tori bit her lip and pulled out keys. "Maybe we should go in!" She laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes and stormed in in front of Cat.

I sat down in the seat 2nd from the end, giving a chance for Beck to sit next to me. But he sat almost across from me and next to Tori, so I motioned for Andre to come sit by me. I glared at Beck and he glared at me right back.

Tori was actually being decent tonight, and she realized that we shouldn't focus our attention on me and Beck so she started talking about her failing to get her part of risk taking down in Sikowitz's class, something which would make me happy as well as distract everyone from me and Beck's issues.

Trina then came babbling down the stairs asking for some package.

"1o inch heels!" She said excitedly.

"Who can walk in 10 inch heels?" I muttered, looking at her with disbelief that she could possibly make more of a fool out of herself than she already does on a daily basis.

"Awesome people like me!" She shot back. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

I got extremely pissed off when that _stupid _automated voice came on.

But what pissed me off more, was when Beck wouldn't talk the whole night, but the _second_ Tori needed help he was all over it.

"I'm Beck! I know about acting. I say words." I muttered in my retarded man voice. He gave me a 'WTF' look, but I just widened my eyes and glared at him.

In the end, I got Robbie and Andre doing a hammer dance on my demand (heh) and Beck had a date with Tori tomorrow night at the Gorilla Club.

Well maybe not a date…but you know…

* * *

><p>"Cat I need your help." I spoke into the phone after school the next day.<p>

"Whaty? Can it be quick because Beck's about to pick me up to go to the Gorilla Club!" Cat giggled.

I crossed my eyes. "I didn't know you were going."

"Beck invited me and Andre last night! Are you coming?"

"I wasn't invited. When's Beck coming?"

"In 10 minutes."

I hung up the phone and ran out to my car. Cat's house was 10 minutes away, and I didn't want to miss them. I sped down the neighborhood and turned on to Main Street. I crossed from the west side of town over to the east and raced into Cat's neighborhood. I glanced in my rearview mirror to see Beck's car right behind mine. I don't think he noticed it was mine because he was laughing with Tori in the front seat. I sped up and parked my car in Cat's garage. I grabbed the key from under her mat and raced inside where she was watching TV. I stepped behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Eek! Oh hey Jade," Cat smiled.

"I need you to do me a favor. If anyone asks, I came home with you after school. We've been hanging out since school ended. Okay?" I said slowly. I gave Cat time to comprehend what I was saying.

"Does this have to do with Beck?" She asked quietly. I pushed back tears and nodded.

"I'm losing him. I need to come with you guys to the Gorilla Club. I need him to remember how we got together."

Cat nodded. Me and Beck had met at the Gorilla Club when I laughed at him for getting knocked off the balls of pain, and then I got knocked off too when he challenged me. We ended up in the dirt pit laughing at our pain, and then running through it a second time and getting it. On his arm I wrote: _Call me or go screw yourself. 326-7362_

The doorbell rang and I brought my finger to my lips telling Cat to be quiet.

"Cat! I'll get it! It's probably the pizza!" I yelled loud enough so whoever's on the other side of the door could hear me. I peeked through the peephole where Beck was standing with a frown on his face. He slowly started to back away from the door so I yanked it open.

"Oh…hey Beck…I thought you were going to the Gorilla Club tonight," I said, crossing my arms.

"Uh yeah. Cat said she wanted to come."

"That's funny because she said you invited her."

"Well. Tori did."

"Ever think of inviting your girlfriend?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

He sighed. "Okay. Do you want to come with us?"

I smirked. "Cat come on!"

I hopped in the front seat, kicking Tori out. Tori willingly left.

Beck came around and jumped in the driver's seat.

"You excited?" I asked with a weak smile. He nodded and stuck the keys in the ignition. I rolled my head back to look at Cat and Tori's faces. They looked shocked and about as upset as I was. My phone buzzed.

**From: Unknown number.**

**Hey! It's Tori. What r u doing bout Beck? Plz tell me you have a plan.**

I quickly saved her contact name.

**From: Jade**

**I have a plan. How the fuck did you get my number Vega? Just bcuz u help me doesn't mean we're friends. **

**From: Vermin Vega**

**Thx. Glad u appreciate all I do for u. Anywayz. Do I need to help with anything on this plan? Babysit Cat. Be annoying. Flirt… anything?**

**From: Jade**

**You wish you could flirt. And ur annoying on a regular basis so you don't have to worry about that. And Cat gets really entertained and I need her for my plan.**

I sent the message and glanced up.

"Who you texting?" Beck asked. I wasn't really much of a texter unless it was important and he knew that.

I smile placed on my face and I shrugged. "Just Eli."

Beck frowned. "Just Eli? Why?"

"I dunno. Something about working on a project that we were assigned partners to but he's done most of the work and wants me to do some of it so I threatened to cut off his ball sack." I said emotionlessly. It was believable enough. I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door than get caught texting Vega. And I made Beck somewhat jealous so it was a plus.

"Graphic..." Cat shuddered.

I shrugged.

**From: Vermin Vega**

**Was that ur plan? Cuz it kinda sucked.**

I glared at Tori and threw my phone in my purse. I shook my head at her.

"Good." She spoke.

Beck turned around. "What?"

"Talking to Jade." She muttered.

"Oh."

Beck pulled into the driveway of the Gorilla Club and we hopped out.

"Ready to be a risk taker?" Beck grinned, giving Tori a high five.

"Ready as spaghetti!"

I rolled my eyes. Beck walked in beside Tori and I grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her inside.

"What do you want to do first?" Beck asked Tori once we got in.

"Balls of Pain!" Tori grinned, looking at the nearest obstacle course.

I frowned. No. That's where me and Beck fell in love.

"Cat help!" I hissed. Cat nodded and walked over to Tori and whispered in her ear. Tori nodded and Cat pulled away.

"What's wrong? The Balls of Pain might be a little intense for you, Tor." Beck said.

"Yeah. You should try peeing in the bathroom to start," I said, raising my eyebrows. Tori nodded and scurried away.

"That was weird. Usually she argues and does it till she gets it," Beck said, sliding into a booth by the concession stand.

"So admirable," I snorted. Beck rolled his eyes.

I saw Cat and Tori peek around the restroom and give me thumbs up. Cat must have told her the plan.

"Hey Beck. I bet I can get through the Balls of Pain faster than you." I said, scooting off the bench.

"Jade you're wearing a skirt." Beck commented.

I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned my skirt leaving me in black leggings and an oversized shirt. It was all cool. I threw it at Beck,

"Let's go."

Beck nodded and stuffed the skirt inside a bag Cat brought.

I hopped up and jumped over the mini fence separating the spectators and the competitors.

"I wanna play." I said. Beck jumped behind me.

"Are you challenging this little lady?" The DJ asked Beck. Beck nodded.

"A man of few words. Okay Lady. You're first." HE pressed a button and the balls started swinging. I took a deep breath. It was going to hurt to get knocked off, but it would be worth getting Beck back. I ran across the balls and grabbed a hoop.

"Hey. I want you to rig the thing so that he falls off. I have fifty bucks in my bag. Do it." I said. HE shrugged and nodded. I turned back to where I had to cross the go back. I took a deep breather and stepped out to where a ball was about to swing across. I groaned as it hit my stomach and knocked me into the dirt pit.

The crowd screamed and I rolled over to see Beck winking at me. I smirked and sat up, still in the mud pit.

"You ready?" The DJ asked Beck. Beck nodded. The DJ started swinging them and Beck ran across. The DJ dude frantically pressed a few buttons and the balls suddenly changed directions, catching Beck off guard and knocking him off, right into me.

I winced. I would have Beck sized bruises tomorrow.

"Ow," Beck groaned. He had landed on top of me. I looked up at him and rolled us over so I was on top of him.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

Beck glanced around. "This is really familiar," he laughed. "Déjà vu."

"It's happened before." I whispered. HE looked into my eyes and pressed a kiss to my lips. He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and grabbed my porcelain arm. He scribbled something in blue ink and quickly covered it up.

"Only this time, our roles are reversed," He winked. He got up and walked to where Cat and Tori were and they cooed at him.

I glanced at my arm.

_My RV. Tomorrow night. Come or go screw yourself. ;)_

I grinned and ran over to Beck and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Aww. Who's the happy couple?" Tori grinned.

"I'm 80% happy." I said.

Beck, Cat, and Tori frowned. "Why?"

"I still want to see you get your ass kicked on the Balls of Pain." I winked. Tori bit her lip nervously.

"I think I know a bigger risk than the balls of Pain." Tori said.

"What's that?" Beck asked.

"Trying to hug Jade," Tori yelped, separating me from Beck and squeezing me tightly.

I kneed her stomach and she fell on the floor in pain.

"Okay. I took a risk. We can go home now."

**Sorry about slow updates. BUT….IT'S SEMESTER BREAK! I can update all week!**

**Whoop **

**R&R,**

**Sarah.**


	36. Andre's Horrible Girl

_**Andre's Horrible Girl**_

I was casually sitting doing my homework during my free period. By Beck's locker. I wasn't over him. Not at all. I cried myself to sleep the night he didn't open the door. I was secretly hoping he'd come by his locker and see me and tell me that he made a mistake. But I didn't see him walking by. He actually looked like he was avoiding me because he threw glances in my direction but remained at Tori's side. I sighed and got up once I saw Cat throw away her soda.

"Cat…why did you throw away your soda?" I asked, referring to the completely full can that was now sitting in the garbage bin.

"I wasn't thirsty!" She giggled.

"But you…" I sighed. It was pointless. "What are you doing Saturday night?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Dog-sitting for my mom's boss," Cat giggled, rubbing lipstick on her lip. She smacked them together making me shudder.

"What kind of dog?" I asked.

"I don't know…but it has a paw and a tail! Maybe it's a European Pawtail!" Cat giggled. I rolled my eyes. Cat frowned. "Why? What are you doing Saturday night?"

I was outraged. Usually nobody EVER had to ask me what I was doing on a Saturday because I was with Beck! "What! So you think because Beck and I broke up I have nothing to do? Well I have lots of things to do. Like I ton." I could already imagine myself sitting in front of the TV watching the scissoring over and over until I finished my ice cream and cried myself to sleep.

"No! I didn't mean-"

"But if you want me to cancel my plans Saturday night to hang out with you…Fine. I'll do it."

"No that's okay you don't-"

"I SAID I'LL DO IT!" I screamed, turning the other way to get to my next class early.

"Thank you!" Cat called after me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." I glanced up. Speaking of rolling eyes…Beck.

"Yeah…hey," I muttered. I held my gaze at Beck long enough to see him roll his eyes. I ran to class before he or anyone could see my emerging tears. I flung myself into Sikowitz's empty classroom and shut the door behind me. I tried to quietly cry, but I just couldn't hold it in. I had 3 minutes until students would start to trickle in. The room was still dark so Sikowitz wasn't here yet either. I buried my hands in my face. Why did it have to turn out like this?

"Gah! Who's here?" A voice said. MY head snapped up and my tears stopped flowing.

"Your worst nightmare." I said plainly, but inside I was scared.

The lights turned on. Sikowitz appeared by the switch.

"Jade…were you…crying?" Sikowitz laughed. _Laughed. _I stayed silent. "You're capable of emotion other than anger?" I gritted my teeth together and stormed out of the room. "JADE! Come back! I didn't mean it," Sikowitz screamed after me. I ran out past Beck and Tori and Robbie who looked at me with questioning eyes. I ran past the murmur of students who were surely talking about why Jade West had mascara streaks down her face.

But I ran right past them. All the way out the parking lot, where I didn't have a car. I caught a ride with….ew…Tori. I ran three blocks before I slowed down to a walk and started the long walk home.

I let my tears out. Nobody I knew would see them. Everyone was at school, and every adult I knew was at work. The only people roaming the streets at 2 in the afternoon were dropouts, college students, secretaries, homeless guys, assistants, and other adults with crappy jobs.

I was walking with my head hung low, so I only looked at the ground. A motorcycle was driving by, and I heard it slow down. I glanced up to see a guy near me on the street on a motorcycle. Maybe he was parking. I continued walking, and he used his foot to push the vehicle with me. I stopped. The person had a helmet on, so I couldn't see their face. Should I run? They didn't give me much of a choice. The guy slipped his helmet off and set it down. He was probably no more than 20 years old. He had black combat boots, jeans, and I plaid shirt. I shuddered. Remind you guys of someone?

Only this guy was the one guy on the planet that could even compete for looks with Beck. He was more muscular than Beck's scrawny arms. His hair was jet black, like mine, but cut short, and he had the same tan skin as Beck, only slightly lighter.

"What's a pretty thing doing out here with tears on her face?" He spoke, causing a new load of tears to fall.

"I don't know you…" I muttered.

"Or do you, Jade," he said. My head snapped up.

"Who are you?" I shrieked.

He laughed. "Your bag says Jade so I took a guess. I don't know you," he smiled. I laughed at my brief terror. "But, Jade, you never answered my question, why the tears?" He smiled.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I've got time. And so do you," He grinned.

"Is my schedule on my bag too? Didn't think so. You don't know how much time I have," I spat, turning on my heel and walking away. He jumped off his bike and followed me. _Like Beck never did. _

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't make assumptions. But I know I have time. Do you?" He smiled. He was so goddamn cute. But this is pretty much the same way I fell for Beck. Because he was cute.

"No." I said, and continued walking.

"Okay. I don't wanna sound like a stalker, but I know you do. You're crying. You go to Hollywood Arts, which doesn't let out for another 3 hours. My younger brother goes there. But I haven't seen him since 11th grade as well as the rest of my family." He said.

I glanced at him. "I didn't ask about your life story. How do you know I go to Hollywood Arts?" I muttered.

"Your bag," He grinned. I glanced down at my bag. It was a bag a rarely wore. It had JADE in graffiti letters, and then different things about me. Like scissors, and Hollywood Arts. I made it in 9th grade out of a sheet of canvas and some leather straps.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You got me. I have time. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Bryan. Bryan Oliver," He smiled. I shuddered. Oliver. Luckily Beck didn't have a brother. HE laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just know somebody with the last name of Oliver," I shrugged, "But he doesn't have a brother."

Bryan laughed. "Well ok. How about we get some coffee and you explain your tears," he smiled, pressing his hands to my cheek and rubbing off stray tears.

I sighed. "Ok."

We walked into a close coffee shop. "What kind of coffee?" He asked.

"Black, two sugars," I muttered, sitting down in a booth while Bryan went to order. He came back a few minutes later and handed me my coffee. I smiled at him.

"So..." He said, taking a sip.

I shrugged. "Can I get to know more about you first?" I asked. He nodded. "Why haven't you seen your family in so long?"

He shrugged. "My brother hated me. My parents loved my brother more. Me and my brother both wanted to be actors, but my parents could only afford to send one of us to Hollywood Arts. They picked Beck, and I left." He said. I nearly spit out my coffee. "You ok?" He laughed.

"What did you say your brother's name was?" I asked.

"Beck. Beck Oliver."

"I've got to go," I muttered, standing up.

"What? Do you know him? I promise, we're nothing alike. We sorta look the same, but that's it!" Bryan said quickly. I paused.

"Nothing alike?" I asked.

"Well, we both love acting, but yeah."

I shrugged and sat back down.

"I take it you know Beck," Bryan said. I nodded. "And you don't like him?"

"It's part of my long story." I said.

"Well. Let's hear what my baby brothers done to you. Is it anything illegal?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Three years ago I met him. So that's a few years after you left your family I'm guessing. We were partners for a short script. It was a romance. We kissed onstage, he said he felt something and I declined everything, but he took me out for coffee. I guess I kinda liked him, and we went out. And yeah. We went out for three years. I guess we kinda grew apart the past few weeks, and we were always fighting. Like, always. I went over to his RV-"

"RV?"

"Yeah. He lives in an RV in your parent's driveway. He got it after he started dating me because your parents don't like me."

"That must be like a totally easy way to have sex every night," he grinned. I nodded.

"Anyways, I went over to his RV and we starting yelling, and he-he," I stuttered, new tears threatening to fall. "He hit me. I told him to go to hell, and I left. The next day, he apologized and said he never wanted anything to happen and then we had this really weird sex that I don't think either of us enjoyed. Then our…This guy Sinjin was testing a game show called 'queries for couples' and it was like a question show. And Beck and I were fighting and got voted worst couple. Then we weren't invited to our…friend... Tori's house to play poker, but somehow he knew they were all there, and our friends admitted they didn't invite us because we were always fighting, and then I stormed out of the house and told Beck I was counting to 10, and if he didn't come out we were over. And…he didn't come out." I shrugged.

"And what hurts the most is that he's okay. He's not running out of school with tears in his eyes. He's laughing with Tori and acting like he's free and that for three years I was what was holding him down," I shrugged.

Bryan was staring at his coffee. "I'm sorry. If I still remembered my old address I would go beat the crap out of him. Once, for hitting you. Hitting a girl is just wrong. Twice for breaking your heart. And the last time for everything he's gotten that I never had a shot at. The acting mostly." Bryan said. I smiled.

"It's okay. Don't do that. He's your brother," I sighed. "But I still love him. And I need to get over him," I sighed.

Bryan bit his lip. "How about Saturday night I take you to a movie and dinner," he smiled.

I nodded. "I would love that." I sipped the last of my coffee and tossed it in the trash. Bryan did the same and we walked out.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, pulling out a second helmet to his motorcycle. I grinned and nodded. He helped me strap it on, we hopped on. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"First time?" HE laughed. I nodded and buried my face in his back as he started up. A few seconds later I unwrapped my arms and laughed.

"Where do you live?" He shouted. I bit my lips before answering.

"Who cares!" I screamed. He laughed and he sped to country roads out of Hollywood. I breathed in the trees, the grass, and the freedom.

So this is what Beck felt like.

"You wanna come back to my place?" He asked.

"Sure!"

He sped back into Hollywood and parked in a parking garage. We walked over to an apartment complex and he pressed the button for the 10th floor. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Wait. I had plans with Cat for Saturday night.

"I have to call my friend real quick," I smiled. He nodded and I followed him to his room once the elevator opened. I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Cat."

"Jadey! Where are you I was worried!"

"I'm fine. I just needed to go home. Uh, I made plans for Saturday night so I can't dog-sit with you."

"Oh. It's okay I guess."

"Okay. I'll see you at school."

"Bye Jadey!"

I hung up and smiled at Bryan. I looked around his apartment complex. It had a wicked view of the Hollywood Hills in the distance.

"This is amazing," I said, actually impressed.

"Not as amazing as you," he grinned. I raised my eyebrow and he walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"I really like you," he whispered, bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing it softly. I winced. "What's wrong?"

"You and Beck flirt the same way," I laughed.

Bryan looked at his feet, "Sorry." I contemplated what to do next, but there was nothing holding me back from doing what I wanted.

I lifted his chin, "I never said I didn't like it." I pressed my lips to his and pulled back. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Now, I'm going to go home," I smiled.

"You need a ride?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I need time to think." I was about to leave but I ran back and grabbed a pen, writing my number on his arm.

"Call me Saturday," I winked, giving him a pick on the lips and running out.

I felt like a girl. A happy girl.

* * *

><p>I logged on theslap and posted a status. <strong>Have a date tonight. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T MAKE BECK JEALOUS. <strong>

My phone buzzed a few minutes later and all that was going through my head was Bryan. I was sadly disappointed. I really needed to change his contact name

**From: My soulmate. My rock. My Beck **

**Really?**

**From: Jade**

**What?**

**From: His brother's way hotter**

**A date? We both know you're lying.**

**From: Jade**

**Really?**

**From: His brother's way hotter**

**We both know you're a single woman. The only date you have tonight is with your cats and ice cream. Ha. Cat. **

I rolled my eyes.

**From: Jade**

**How come you never mentioned you had a brother?**

**From: Beck**

**What? Who told you?**

**From: Jade**

**No one. But I have a date with him tonight. **

I threw my phone back satisfied. Beck didn't reply, and I got another text.

**From: Bryan**

**What's your address? I'm ready to pick you up!**

I grinned and texted him, and rolled out of my bed to adjust my hair and makeup. My doorbell rang a second later and I ran out.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey. You look great." He commented. I had gotten a new top yesterday and grinned.

"You do too."

"Shall we?" He grinned, holding out his arm. I took it and walked with him to his car, which was his vehicle of choice tonight.

Was I being uncharacteristically nice? Yeah, probably. But this was the ultimate way to make Beck jealous. And Bryan wasn't too bad either.

I glanced ahead of us once we were in the car. Was that Beck's car down the street? Bryan started the car and I tapped his shoulder.

"Drive slowly for a second."

He slowed down and I glanced out. It was Beck's car. And Beck was hunched over in it…crying?

I shook it off, but couldn't help but notice when Beck followed a little behind us.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing."

We drove to the restaurant and he helped me out. When Bryan wasn't looking I threw a glance behind my shoulder to see Beck's car pull in. He was seriously stalking us.

A waiter led us to our reserved table and we ordered soda.

"So tell me about you," Bryan smiled.

"Uh…I like acting, but it's mostly singing and playwriting." I said.

"That's cool."

"Yeah. What about you. You're like the picture perfect tall dark and handsome," I joked. Bryan laughed.

"Well when I left I moved in with a cousin. I went to a trashy public school, but then got a scholarship to a private school my 12th grade year. I have a full-ride scholarship to UCLA right now. I'm 20."

I nodded. "What do you want to be?"

"Special effects guy on movies," he smiled.

"That's really cool. Most guys want to be actors and on the camera with their big egos," I commented, a little louder when I noticed Beck take a table a few down from us.

"Well I'm not most guys," He whispered. Before I knew it, he was leaning in for a kiss, and I responded.

"I sure hope not."

"How may I help you?" A waitress said.

"Penne with shrimp. I'll hurt you if you put in tails." I smiled sweetly. Bryan laughed.

"I'll have the same."

The waitress scurried away. Suddenly, I felt tremors under my seat. I glanced at Bryan who also had an alarmed look on his face.

"Earthquake!" Someone screamed.

Bryan ducked under the table, and I thought about going under with him, but I couldn't take my eyes off a wobbling cabinet beside me.

"Jade!" A voice screamed. Before I knew it, a hit the ground with a thud, and the cabinet crashed to where I was just sitting.

I glanced up. "What the fuck!" I screamed at the limbs on top of me.

"Jade, thank God you're okay," I looked closer. Beck. He had saved me.

"I'm fine…" I said narrowing my eyebrows. He rolled off of me, and we sighed in relief as the tremors stopped.

"Jade!" Bryan shouted, coming out of the table. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me in Beck's arms. "Oh. Good you're okay." He whispered.

"Bryan." Beck said.

"Beckett," Bryan mocked. Beck stood up, but Bryan had a few inches on him, as well as 30 pounds in muscle.

"Why the fuck would you take my ex-girlfriend on a date?" Beck yelled.

"EX! Ex-girlfriend Beck. And I didn't know she was your ex. I saw her crying on the streets because of a breakup because a certain brother of mine hit her!"

Beck snapped his mouth shut and turned to me. "You know I didn't mean to do that."

"Well you did. And what's done is done, including our breakup," I muttered, dusting myself and walking back to Bryan.

"Jade, I've been thinking, and I'm nothing without you. My life sucks. It's boring. And I regret hitting you that night. I was just so frustrated because I though the girl I loved didn't love me back," Beck said, earning aws from everyone else in the restaurant.

Bryan had his fists clenched behind me but kept his mouth shut.

"I-uh…don't know." I said.

"Go ahead! It's only one more thing you'll take from me, Beck." Bryan spat.

"This one you took from me," Beck said.

"Shut up! Both of you. I need time to think. Bryan, will you please take me home?" I asked. Bryan nodded and Beck sighed. We went to Bryan's car.

"What are you thinking?" Bryan asked.

"I want to go to your place." I said, giving him a seductive smile and stroking his hand.

"You mean-"

"You know what I mean."

* * *

><p>I wrote a note to Bryan.<p>

_Thanks so much for last night. I had fun, and to be honest it was some of the best sex I've had in a while. But, I don't think I can date either you or Beck right now. You're almost 5 years older than me, and I'm just going to focus on school right now. You should too. Go make things right with Beck and your parents, and maybe after I graduate we'll see. I might date Beck again, I might date you. I don't know. But thanks anyways. You're an amazing guy._

_Jade_

I slipped on my clothes that were discarded last night and stepped into the cool night air outside. I pulled out my phone. I wrote that note the make Bryan feel better, but I knew which Oliver I was going back to.

"Hey Beck. I've been thinking too, and I want to be together. Call me back in the morning. No earlier than 10. Thanks."

**Blaaah. Jade was incredibly OOC but screw it.**

**R&R **

**Sarah**


	37. Car, Fire, and Rain

_**Car, Rain, and Fire**_

I had just fallen asleep, and I thought my day could be officially done.

But no. My phone just had to ring. Curse you modern technology. Groaning, I reached over to my bedside table and picked it up.

"Why the hell are you calling me at 1 in the morning?" I said groggily.

"Jadeeeyyy!" It was Cat. Was she…crying?

"Cat what?" I screamed, earning me a 'shut up' from my dad in the next room.

"M...Mo…Mona Patterson died!" Cat cried. I cringed. Mona Patterson was Beck's favorite actress, and everyone knew it. Why would Cat bring that up?

"Cat! What the hell? I'm not Beck's girlfriend anymore! I don't give a crap that she died." I said, crossing my arms.

"But I loved her too!" Cat cried. It hurt my heart to see Cat cry, it honestly did. But I was too tired to be sympathetic.

"Okay! Well there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Can you drive me to her house? I'm standing outside your door." Cat sniffled.

"Cat! Its midnight on a Wednesday and your standing outside my door?" I screamed.

"I want to see Mona Patterson."

"Cat not today!"

"In two minutes it'll be tomorrow!" Cat said.

"No!"

"But Jade!"

"No. Ask Tori."

I hung up and rolled over in bed, almost falling asleep again.

But no. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Cat! I'm not taking you tonight!" I screamed.

"Uh…Jade?" Shit. It was Beck.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"To talk."

"It's midnight."

"So?"

"I want to sleep."

"Five minutes."

"I just started my clock. 4:58, 57, 56," I said in monotone.

"I want us to be friends," Beck said.

"No. Is that it?" I asked.

"Jade. We were friends before, I don't see why we can't do it again," Beck said.

"Because I said so. And its awkward looking at your so called 'friend' and remembering all the times you had sex." I spat.

"Just…I don't…why are you so difficult?" Beck asked.

I shrugged. "It runs in my family. You've met my dad." I said sarcastically.

"You're impossible." Beck stated.

"Great way to make friends Beckett!" I sneered. The line went dead, and a few seconds later it was beeping. Did he hang up on me? Whatever. I finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>I walked over to my locker before school started the next morning. Tori was hunched over by a mourning Cat. She looked pathetic. I felt sorta bad for her. I walked to my locker and casually opened it, trying not to get them to notice me.<p>

"Jade will you drive us?" Tori asked.

"To where?"

"Mona Patterson's house!" Cat piped.

"No."

I grabbed a few books and started to walk away.

"Jade please! She died last night so I wanted to put a candle by her house…" Cat sighed.

"Woah! She dies last night? I'll drive you," I grinned.

Tori and Cat looked at me suspiciously.

"What made you change your mind?" Tori asked.

"She died last night which means the fumes of her soul are still roaming freely," I said.

Cat looked scared and Tori shivered.

I grinned and walked away without saying another word. I saw Beck leaning against his locker on the other side of the hall. I bit my lip. I needed to pass him to get to Sikowitz's.

I held my head by and strode past, hoping he didn't notice me.

"Jade." Wishful thinking. I spun around on my heel.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for hanging up last night."

"It's cool. I was about to anyways," I rolled my eyes. Beck smiled.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Beck asked. "As friends?"

"No." I walked away quickly.

"As my girlfriend?" Beck asked again. I closed my eyes and stopped in my tracks.

"Definitely not." I kept walking to Sikowitz's class and ignored Beck calling my name. Once I rounded the corner, I peeked behind it. Was Beck kissing Trina? That pig! He'd go that low. I stormed off down the hall. I took the first seat I saw in Sikowitz's class and pulled out a textbook. Something to distract my mind. Beck wanted to go out with me again? It would've been so much easier for him to have opened the door, I thought bitterly. The door opened to the classroom and Beck walked in. He took the seat beside me.

"Go away." I said, not looking up from my book.

"No." My head shot up.

"No?"

"No."

"Leave!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want to sit by my friend." Beck smiled.

"I want to get away from an asshole," I shot back.

"Well the asshole isn't leaving," Beck said, setting his bag down and crossing his arms. I narrowed my eyes. This was my spot. I always sat here, even if someone else got here first.

"That's what makes him an asshole." I muttered. Beck's lips quirked into a smile.

"You left." He simply stated.

"I'm still here?" I questioned.

"No. The night at Tori's. I stayed. You left."

"I didn't feel like hanging around my asshole of an ex-boyfriend." Beck winced. "And you didn't open the stupid door, so I don't see how it's my fault."

"You gave me the option. If you would've dragged me out with you this would've never happened."

"If you would've listened to me more while we were dating this would've never happened!"

"If you wouldn't have gotten so jealous at every little thing this would've never happened!"

"If you wouldn't have kissed Trina three seconds ago I might have accepted your offer to hang out!" I screamed. There was a gasp and I glanced around. The classroom had filled up and everyone, including Sikowitz was staring at us.

"She kissed me. I had no idea it was coming. She's telling people we're dating when we're not." Beck whispered.

"Doesn't matter." I said stiffly, and crossed my arms. "Sikowitz teach us something!" I yelled.

Sikowitz fumbled around with something on the stage and taught us our next lesson.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I drove over to Cat's house. I refused to pay for gas, so we were taking her brother's trashy convertible.<p>

I hopped in the driver's seat because I was the only one with their driver's license. (Cat for obvious reasons and Tori ran over a grandma or something.) Cat jumped in with a cinnamon bun scented candle and hugged me. I shrugged her off as Tori climbed in with a hamster.

"You're kidding right?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We need to finish our science project," Tori insisted. I rolled my eyes and started driving.

"So where is this chick's house?" I asked.

"San Diego!" Cat giggled. I pressed the brakes and glared at her.

"Cat!"

"I really want to see her."

"No!" I screamed. Tori looked hesitant, but agreed with me. Cat started crying and both me and Tori softened up. I groaned and started driving again.

"So what was up with you and Beck today?" Tori asked, fiddling with the hamster wheel.

"I'm not your friend."

"Ok…"

We sat in silence I few more moments before Cat asked, "So what did he say?"

"Bullshit." I said simply.

"Jadey bad words," Cat said, covering her ears.

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"About how he wants to be friends," I said.

Tori frowned. "I think that's nice. He just doesn't want to throw your 3 year relationship in the trash. He still loves you enough to be your friend."

"Well he also hates me enough to be a friend. Think about that. I'm done talking," I muttered.

Tori sighed and discussed with Cat how to make the robot move by the fat hamster. I don't even know.

"Jade what do you think?"

"Huh? All I heard was Science Science Hamster Hamster Tori's boring kill me," I muttered. Tori rolled her eyes.

And then it started raining.

"Cat! Where's the switch to the convertible top?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"Right there!" I pressed it and it didn't work. I glanced at the speedometer, and just happened to catch a glimpse of the gas gauge. Almost Empty. I glanced up at a road sign. Next gas station was 10 miles away. We definitely didn't have enough gas to make it. I sighed and pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"We're out of gas."

"Seriously?"

"No. I like pulling over in the pouring rain on the side of a deserted highway at night," I said sarcastically.

"I'll call Trina," Tori groaned. She dialed some numbers on her phone and held it to her ear. "Trina! We're stuck. Can you pick us up? A date? With who? What? Trina we need- She hung up."

"Trina has a date?" Cat said.

"Yeah…" Tori said nervously.

"With who?" I asked, completely sad for the fool.

"Beck." Tori squeaked.

I glanced up. That dick. Am I really worse than Trina?

"I don't care," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"I'm wet." Cat pouted.

I sighed. "Cat, you call Robbie, Tori call Andre, and I'll call B- never mind."

Cat and Tori silently pulled out their phones.

"Robbie's at your house Tori…" Cat muttered.

"So is Andre…" Tori said suspiciously. She dialed a number, one I recognized.

"What are you doing?" I screeched, yanking the phone from her.

"I'm calling Beck!"

"No!"

"We need to go home!"

"He has a date with Trina!"

"Apparently Andre and Robbie do too! Something's up!" Tori said calmly, grabbing my phone. I sighed and she called Beck. "Hey. Why are you dating Trina….ohhh….so can you pick us up? Thanks. Bye."

I raised my eyebrows.

"They're on their way. Beck, Robbie, and Andre."

"What was the chiz with Trina?" Cat asked.

"Something about teaching her a lesson. None of its real." Tori said slowly. I rolled my eyes. It was just like Beck to make out with someone while 'teaching them a lesson'.

I sat on the curb and wiped my soaking wet and now sticky hair out of my eyes.

"Well. We have an hour to wait," Tori said, plopping beside me.

"It's so freaking cold," I muttered.

"And wet," Cat squeaked.

_**An hour later**_

I winced when I saw headlights pierce the way of the deserted road. Tori and Cat immediately stood u and started waving their hands. The car pulled over and Beck, Andre, and Robbie came into view. Andre immediately handed us towels and Beck hooked up Cat's brother's convertible to the back of the truck they were driving.

"You chickas okay?" Andre asked. We nodded.

"I'm wet." Cat complained.

"We know."

We piled into the covered car and savored the warmness. The heat was on full blast and it felt good.

Beck jumped in a few seconds later and wordlessly started the car. It was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So why were you guys going to San Diego?" Andre asked.

"Mona Patterson died!" Cat exclaimed. Beck looked up. Why wasn't he upset? He loved Mona Patterson.

"Cat, are you sure? Where did you see that?" Beck asked.

"An article said Mona Patterson joins 'the dead'" Cat said.

Beck rolled his eyes. "That's the name of a new movie she's gonna be in!"

I groaned. "Seriously Cat?" Me and Tori said in unison.

"I didn't know!" Cat squealed.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window. It was cramped and I was starting to heat up quickly.

"Jade?" Beck said. Everyone's eyes flew from me to him and back.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you're my ex-boyfriend," I shrugged.

"Why can't we be friends?" Beck asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Y is a crooked letter," I said, narrowing my eyes. Everyone had shut up their conversations and was listening with wide eyes.

"I just don't see why not. I still love you," Beck said softly.

"Then you could've opened the door."

"I wasn't thinking."

I snorted. "It's a little late for that."

"I just wanted a break from the fighting."

"Well we're still fighting."

"Jade."

"Beck."

"I love you."

My head snapped up. Tori looked like she was about to 'awww' and Cat was holding back a giggle. Andre and Robbie were awkwardly squirming.

"No." I whispered, looking out the window. We were almost home. He dropped off Cat and the car first, then Robbie, then Andre, then Tori. I knew he would drop me off last.

"Beck." I groaned once he dropped off Tori.

He turned around.

"Drive me home."

"No."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Now."

"No."

I crossed my arms. "Then I'll walk," I said. Beck reached over and locked the doors with the child lock. "Beck!" I groaned.

"You love me. I know you still do." Beck said.

Tears were coming to my eyes. Why? I had no idea. But they were.

"I don't," I whispered.

"You wouldn't be crying if you didn't."

"What do you want me to say! That I've been dreaming of you every night? That you haven't left my thoughts? That I wish you would've opened the door? That I still love you?" I bursted.

There was a pause.

"Well congrats Beck. Because it's all true. But if you loved me back, we would've never broken up. So since it's a one way love, we can just be friends. Now drive me home."

Beck sighed and started the car. We pulled in front of my house and he unlocked the doors.

"I love you," he said.

I flinched. "No you don't."

"I do," he said.

"Well…I love you too. As a friend. And that's it. Because I can't let you break my heart again." I said, opening the door before he could lock it again and running in my house only to let the dreaming start again.

**This was so hard to write. It took forever. I'm sorry it sucks. Sorry for slow updates. Check out my poll on my authors page regarding my next story!**

**Sarah**


	38. Tori&Jade's Playdate

_**Tori&Jades Play date**_

I reached my hand in the hat full of parts for the play. I wanted a lead, which was no lie.

"Nancy, loving wife of astronaut Walter Swayne." I read off the paper. I was the first person to select my role. I guess it was important. Sikowitz ran over to Tori.

"Carter, 10 year old twin of Tommy," Tori read.

"Tommy, 10 year old twin of Carter," Andre read next. Soon enough, everyone had picked until only Beck was left. No one had been given Walter yet. Maybe there was no Walter?

"Astronaut Walter, loving husband of Nancy Swayne," Beck read. I groaned loudly causing a glare from Beck and murmurs to erupt throughout the class.

"Sikowitz can I switch parts?" I asked.

"No. You get what you get," Sikowitz pouted.

"I'd rather be related to Tori," I said, crossing my arms.

"Such love filled words," Tori muttered.

"No. You get what you get and that's final," Sikowitz said. I looked over to Beck who was looking at me. We were both certainly thinking the same thing: There's no way this will be good.

After school we went for the first rehearsal.

"I love you Walter," I said in a monotone voice.

"I love you too," Beck said, almost sarcastically.

"Cut!" Sikowitz screamed. I threw my script down and glared at him.

"Tori, Andre, take 5. Beck and Jade. This is the worst acting of a married couple I've ever seen in my life and you're screwing up the play," Sikowitz said.

"It's not my fault Beck's a bad actor!" I spat, but everyone knew that wasn't true. Beck came to Hollywood Arts specifically for acting. Sikowitz groaned and spoke in a lower voice.

"I know you guys aren't on great terms, but you need to play a married couple. Meet me tonight and Nozu. 8 o'clock. If you don't show up you will fail the semester," Sikowitz said, getting up.

"I don't want to go to Nozu with you!" I screamed at both Beck and Sikowitz.

"Too bad!"

I groaned and looked at Beck, before rolling my eyes at his calm expression and walking away. I caught him smile out of the corner of my eye.

Smile.

* * *

><p>I walked into Nozu looking my best. I had applied makeup and wasn't going to look bad and give Beck good reasons for him breaking up with me.<p>

"Ah, Jade! You're here," Sikowitz motioned. Beck was already sitting beside him, "We thought you weren't coming!"

"Well I'm here," I muttered.

"I see. Well, I'll be on my way. You and Beck are going to stay here until midnight on a date. You will learn how to play a married couple. Buh bye!" Sikowitz said quickly.

"I'm leaving, he won't know," I muttered, but I saw Sinjin walk up and shake his head.

Spies. Fucking Spy's.

I groaned and sat next to Beck.

"I don't want to be here," I said.

Beck shrugged.

"What are you? Beckbot. Talk. At least give me something to insult," I said.

"Uh…what do you think of your character?" Beck asked.

"Awful because she's married to yours," I muttered.

"Ok..." Beck whispered.

We ordered some sushi and I stuffed it in my mouth the second I got it to prevent from the awkward silence.

"Why can't we be friends?" Beck asked.

I sighed. It was only a matter of time before he asked that.

"You dumped me," I muttered, even though it wasn't a real answer.

"So we can't be friends?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

I looked up at Beck who was staring at me with those innocent and curious brown eyes.

"Because-" I started, but nearly spit my sushi out when someone crashed into me. I whirled around to see a somewhat cute-but-dorky guy grinning at me.

"Hey hottie. How's your sushi?" he grinned, leaning a shoulder on me. Definitely dorky. And obnoxious.

I shrugged him off. "Leave."

"Aw, baby. It sounds like you have the Chad infection. But don't worry, I'm a doctor," The guy said. I felt Beck tense up beside me.

"I'll give you an infection," I muttered.

"So are you ticklish?" he asked.

"No." I deadpanned. Beck stifled a laugh. He knew I was deathly ticklish in my stomach.

"Doodldoodledo, doodladoodledo," the guy cooed, ticklish under my chin. I took in a deep breath and took a sip of my soda, but when he kept doing it, I elbowed him in the groin.

"Babe don't be like that!" the guy groaned, getting up.

"I can hurt you more." I muttered.

"So you want my number?" he asked.

"No."

"You want a lil something to remember me by?" he asked.

"N-"But he had already pressed his lips to mine. I kicked his stomach and he flew off me and into the wall.

"Jerk," I muttered when the guy slowly limped away.

I turned to Beck who had a smirk on his face.

"You're a bigger jerk though."

"How?"

"You dumped me like one."

"You dumped me!"

"I did not! You could've opened the door!" I screamed, but blushed when I realized my wild hand gestures. I set them in my lap.

"Jade. Why can't we be friends?" Beck asked slowly.

"I don't want to."

Beck sighed. "We're going to fail this play if we don't bond."

"It's hard to bond with your jerk of an ex-boyfriend."

"It's also hard to bond with a stubborn ex-girlfriend."

"I've always been stubborn, ex-girlfriend or not," I spat. "But you've just started being a jerk."

"How?"

"You act like you don't notice when you drive by my house with a car load of girls, like you're trying to make me jealous. Or when you have no problem stage kissing any girl you do a scene with. But I've talked to Cat and Tori, and you only do it when I'm there."

"Maybe I'm trying to make you jealous."

"That's why you're a jerk then," I finalized.

Beck rubbed his forehead. "I just want to repair our relationship. Just because we're not dating doesn't mean I don't love you," Beck said. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Because I can't look at you without remembering what we used to have!" I blurted, and immediately blushed and turned away from him.

"What?" Beck said shocked.

"I never wanted to break up! You happy!" I muttered.

Beck looked down at his sushi. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. You're not going to be happy until I'm as friendly as Vega."

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm not happy because I never wanted to break up either."

I stared at my food and bit my lip.

"Then what are we doing?" I asked. Beck shrugged.

"Being stupid."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I love you Walter," I said, caressing Beck's cheek.<p>

"I love you too Nancy," Beck said. I smiled as he leaned down for the big ending kiss. His lips were on mine and sparks flew like they used to. The curtain went down and Beck reluctantly pulled away.

"See! All you two needed was a little bonding time! You can be friends," Sikowitz grinned.

Cat walked by, she was helping with lighting. She looked at me and Beck.

"You guys are going out again!" She squealed.

"Shhh!" Beck motioned, putting his hands to his lips.

Cat giggled and ran off and I wrapped my arms tightly around Beck's waist.

"I love you Beck."

"I love you too Jade."

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! Follow me on twitter, awsnapcheerio. It's new! Remember to vote for the pol on my page for what you want my next story to be! Next chapter is April Fools Blank. I thought that episode was retarded so I need ideas!**

**Sarah**


	39. April Fools Blank

_**April Fools Blank**_

**This was impossible. I had no idea what the episode was even about, so I just made up what Jade did on April Fool's day. (Jade and Beck are together in this chapter)**

* * *

><p>My alarm clock beeped and I groaned. 4 o'clock. Now why am I up so early? Because it's one of my favorite holidays. April fool's day. It was second best, next to Thanksgiving. Why thanksgiving? Because my uncle owns a turkey farm and the week before I get to go there and slaughter turkeys. But anyway, I was up at 4. I quickly got dressed and just pulled my hair in a messy ponytail. Beck was supposed to pick me up at 7 to go to school and there was no time to waste. First, I crept downstairs and opened the fridge to see my brothers already packed lunch. I reached in my dad's fishing bait and grabbed some worms.<p>

I don't do gummy worms. Real worms. I put his lunch back in the fridge and started preparing my plans.

Robbie.

That one was easy. I'll just get Rex and he'll freak out.

Cat

I'll tell her that clothing stores ran out of pink clothing dye and she needs to squeeze whatever she can out of the clothes she already owns.

Andre

I'll put a broken guitar in his locker that looks like the one he has. He'll freak out.

Tori

This is almost the best one. This is the one I need time for. I silently got in my car and drove to Tori's house. I parked down the street and walked the rest on foot. I had half of my old wardrobe in hand and I crept to the side of her house. Trina's room was on the first floor, and she kept her window open at night because it 'relieves the mind' or something like that. I climbed through her open window and silently walked out into the Vega's living room. I climbed the stairs to Tori's room and slowly opened her door. She would probably wake up around 5:30 to get ready for school, and it was 5 now. I tip toed into her closet and slowly started pulling clothes off the hangers. I replaced them with my old, torn up, black clothes and took hers and put them in a trash bag I brought. I walked into her bathroom and threw all her makeup in with her clothes, along with her curling and straightening iron. I tiptoed out of the house and back out Trina's window in case the alarm was on.

I ran back to my car and giggled as I threw Tori's clothes in the backseat. I drove to the nearest Starbucks to have some coffee.

Now, you're wondering, what am I doing with Beck?

His is the best. Better than Tori's. I'm going to act like we broke up last night and he didn't remember. I sipped my coffee and finished some homework on the couch in the Starbucks. At 7 I got a text.

**From: Beck**

**Babe I'm outside. I got u coffee. Xoxo**

I ignored him and grinned as I sipped the coffee I already had. 5 minutes later I got another text.

**From: Beck**

**Why arnt u answering the door? U ok? **

I crossed my legs and pressed decline when he tried to call me 3 times straight.

**From: Beck**

**Ur brother just answered the door and said u weren't in ur room…did u go 2 tutoring? I'm leaving 4 school. See u there babe. Xoxo**

I smirked and got up to head to school. I drove in and saw Beck getting out of his car. He saw me pull in and ran over to me.

"Hey where were you?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I just glared at him and raised my eyebrow before turning on my heel and walking inside.

"Did I do something? What's up?" He asked. He followed behind me.

"Like you don't remember," I spat, and walked over to my locker.

"I honestly don't, just tell me babe," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Is this some way to embarrass me? Get a life Beck. Leave me alone." I started walking to Sikowitz's and when he couldn't see me I smiled.

I'm such a good actress.

I walked into Sikowitz's classroom. Cat and Robbie were talking and I ran over to Robbie's bag where he had deposited Rex and grabbed him. I stuffed him in my bag and then walked over to Cat and Robbie.

"Hey Robbie. Leave," I said. Robbie left and I turned to Cat.

"I have bad news," I said nervously.

"Whaty?"

"They ran out of pink clothing dye. They need people to squeeze all the dye they have left in order to make pink clothes for the needy," I said.

Worry crossed over Cat's face. She grabbed her pink dress and started squeezing it.

"I'll help the needy!"

I sat in the front by some Eli kid, and there were no seats around me. Robbie, Cat, and Beck sat behind me.

"Where's Rex!" Robbie screamed.

"I don't know! But if he's wearing pink, squeeze the dye out to help the needy!" Cat said.

"What the hell? Today is so weird," Beck muttered.

Sikowitz started class, and it went smoothly, until Tori walked in. I grinned and turned around.

"I'm sorry Sikowitz, but my house got robbed last night!" Tori said. I looked at her. Her hair was messy and stringy, and she was wearing black head to toe.

"Good Gandhi Tori! What are you wearing! You look like you took fashion advice from Jade!" Sikowitz said.

I froze and smiled sweetly.

"These were the only clothes in my closet left! I don't know, maybe I bought them a long time ago and don't remember?" Tori muttered, and sat beside Cat.

"Have any of you seen my guitar?" Andre screeched, running in the classroom.

"Andre! Are you wearing pink boxers?" Cat asked.

"Uh…yeah, how'd you know that?" Andre asked.

"I didn't!" Cat giggled, "Squeeze the dye and save the needy!"

Andre gave her a confused look and turned to the class.

"There is a broken guitar in my locker and it is not mine! Who took it?"

The class was silent, and defeated, Andre slumped down.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you tell me what I did?" Beck asked.<p>

"What do you mean? You dumped me last night? Do you not remember?" I screamed, causing the attention of a lot of girls to perk up. Soon enough, Beck was covered in girls and I escaped from him and off to lunch.

"I can't find Rex!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I can't find my guitar!" Andre yelled.

"I can't find my clothes!"

"I can't squeeze dye out of this dress," Cat exclaimed, squeezing her now rumpled dress harder.

I walked over and sat down with them.

"Where's Beck?" Tori asked.

"He dumped me last night, why do I care?" I muttered.

Tori gasped.

"What?"

"Yeah. He said I'm bossy and demanding or whatever. Where would he get that from?" I asked.

Everyone awkwardly scratched their heads, and Beck walked over, now covered in lipstick and phone numbers.

"I never dumped you Jade!" Beck said, clearly frustrated.

"Are you trying to say you're sorry or something? Because this isn't the way to do it," I spat.

"I NEVER BROKE UP WITH YOU!" Beck screamed.

Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst, and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Beck asked, turning a bright red and looking around.

"April fools losers," I muttered, pulling Rex out of my bag, and a set of Tori's clothes.

"Cat, it's impossible to squeeze dye out of a dress, Andre your guitars in Lane's office." I said. Everyone's jaws were on the floor and I gave them a satisfied smirk. I got up and pressed my lips to Beck's.

"Idiots."

**Yayy! Almost caught up! Love you guys, R&R. Follow me on twitter awsnapcheerio next chapter is Driving Tori Crazy and then I'm caught up! Until this weekend…**

**Did you hear? Bade's getting back together! PM me if you want details of how I know!**

**Sarah**


	40. Bitches and Bade info

_**A/N:**_

**Okay, this is an Authors note, no new chapter. For all of you who wanted to know about Bade, read.**

**First of all, I'm sick and tired of random, UNSIGNED reviewers saying 'stop bashing Tori' and 'if anyone is the bitch it's Jade' and 'if you don't like Tori, don't write about her.' This has happened multiple times and I got one last night that said this:**

**okay, first of all I get that neither of you like tori but are you just gonna sit here and complain how 'bratty' and 'bitchy' tori is? come on! she's the MAIN character! get that thru ur skulls!i said this to many times before: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMEONE, DON'T BOTHER WITH THEM! SERIOUSLY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE TORI DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH TALKING/BASHING HATING HER! yeah even ill admit that tori can be a brat and a little annoying, but it's her show. vicTORIous. T-O-R-I! And another thing, dan made victoria the main characters for reasons i dont know why. it's victoria show! not cat or jade AWSNAPCHEERIO: if you don't like tori dont write about her!don't bash her! or make her a bitch! if anybody's the BITCH in the show it's JADE!tori isn't selfish,smug,and bratty. that's TRINA. she's ALWAYS helping jade,beck, and everybody. no matter how much of a bitch jade is, tori's always there for her!it gets annoying how it's always about tori,yes, but keep in mind it's her you.**

**Well how about this. If you don't like my story, don't read it. And this isn't even a Tori-bashing story. It's just a Jade-centric one. So I'M sorry if bitches like you cant deal with the fact that everything isn't always about Tori. It's clear that Jade doesn't like Tori in Victorious, so I'm just keeping Jade as in character as I can.**

**So shut the fuck up and get an account and argue ith me privately, stop leaving those reviews on my story. Reviews are supposed to be constructive critisim or saying good job or whatevs. Not telling me my story is **_**stupid **_**and that I have problems.**

**Thanks.**

**And second, Many people have reviwed saying they don't have an accounbt and would like to know about Bade. Okay, so on twitter Dan said 'i just wrote a script that will make certain victorious fans verrrryyy happy' and then a background actress for victorious got interviewed and got asked what they were doing this week and she said 'I'm only in one scene this week, i have to awkwardly watch beck and Jade make out' and then the interviewer asked 'oh! so they're getting back together?" and she was like 'uh...you'll see." Unfortuantatly, us Bade fans spammed her and she changed the URL to her blog (where the interview was pasted) to prevent getting in trouble with Dan, so it's gone. My guess is that they will get back together at the end of season 3 or the beginning of season 4, in like 6 or7 more episodes because theyre starting filming it this week. Also, Dan replyed to someone on twitter who was asking about Bade and he said 'relax, just wait a few more episodes and you'll get what you want' **

**So Bade is for sure getting back together!**

**Thanks for suffering through this, the next chappy will be posted soon.**

**Much Love, **

**Sarah**


	41. Driving Tori Crazy

_**Driving Tori Crazy**_

I peeked over where Andre and Tori were talking. Something about driving her to school. I closed my locker and walked outside, ready to go home. I was walking to my car when I heard familiar boot thumps behind me. I whirled around to see Beck walking with his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets 10 feet behind me.

"Where you going Oliver?" I seethed.

"To my car." He said quietly, pointing to his left. I looked over where his car was parked by mine.

Only one thing.

There were girls everywhere. They were sitting on Becks car, leaning on it, leaning on my car, talking in groups behind it. I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. He smiled sheepishly and walked over.

"Can I have a ride home Beck?" They all chorused. I winced. When had this begun?

"Uh...I can't fit you all…Sherrie, Emily, Lanie, and Christina can come today." Beck said, pointing to 4 blonde, spray-tanned Barbie's. There were four squeals, and groans of disappointment as some girls trickled away.

"Move," I muttered to a girl who lingered by Beck's car, and my door.

"Shut up bitch," she muttered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Barbie doll. This is my car. Did I take your spot by precious Becky? Sorry. Now just get out of my way so I can leave, or a will gladly kick your ass." I smiled.

"Beck, you're stupid ex-girlfriend is being a bitch," the girl whined. Beck glanced up.

"Just come on," he said softly.

"He broke up with you for a reason," the Barbie said, before sliding in the passenger seat of Beck's car.

"He once dated me for a reason," I said, more to myself than her.

She had hit me where it stung, for sure. Beck pulled his car of slutty girls out the parking lot, and I entered my lonely car quietly. I was about to start the engine hen red hair filled the windshield.

"Jade!" Cat squealed.

"Cat I want to go home."

"Can I come? My mom said my brother is in the hospital and can't pick me up." Cat asked, twirling her hair nervously. Usually I would threaten to run her over, but I needed the company.

"Yeah," I muttered, and unlocked the door. The rest of the car ride was filled with bubbly, over-energetic storied about Cat's life, and for once it was surprisingly comforting.

I pulled up in front of Cat's bright yellow house.

"Bye Jadey!" She smiled, and skipping down the golden stoned path to her house (the yellow brick road, as Cat liked to call it).

"Don't call me that!"

I drove down the street, but nearly pounded the brakes and turned around.

Beck lived a street down from Cat.

I drove slowly to his house and casually strolled past it. I snorted in disgust when I saw the Barbie's he brought home in bikinis in the front of his house. Beck was in swim trunks too, and he was spraying the girls with water guns and water balloons and the girls were squealing in delight.

I shuddered and stepped on the gas and sped the rest of the way home.

How come when we broke up, girls flocked to Beck but not to me? I was just as hot as him, girl-wise, and just as social. Beck kept to himself, he wasn't an outgoing guy. But why did he seem unaffected by the breakup at all.

Logic….it's Vega's fault. It just is…don't ask.

_The next morning_

I drove to school and pulled in, and ironically Beck pulled in at the same time, this time with more girls in his passenger seat. I ignored him and walked in, immediately seeing Tori panic. Clearly her car-ride with Andre didn't go as well as she wanted it too, and she had oatmeal on her.

Since I had declared my loneliness Tori's fault, and needed something for a good mood, I walked over to her.

"Hey Tori."

"Hi…" Tori said suspiciously.

"You want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh…what's the catch?" Tori asked.

"Nothing. Just being friendly." I smiled.

She nodded slowly and accepted my offer, and walked over to Beck and his ever-present mob of girls.

"Jade's driving me to school," I heard Tori say. I saw Beck look up at me and press his lips in a line.

"Be careful," he joked, his eyes lingering on me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Why does she have to be careful?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Since when are you guy's friends?" Beck asked.

"Ever since we broke up. You seem to have made a ton of friends too," I said.

"We're friends?" Tori asked with wide eyes. I stepped on her foot and gave her a look.

"Well I see you're still friends with jealousy," Beck said sarcastically.

"Who's jealousy?" One of the blonde girls asked. I rolled my eyes and Beck face palmed himself.

"Real jealous of her beauty and brains," I smirked.

"Well at least they're nice."

"They're nice because they have the attention span of a Nat and can't think of insults," I said.

"Or they have decent personalities," he said. "And actually care what people think of them."

"What does decent mean?" The same girl asked.

"She's a genius. Best of luck," I smirked, and patted Beck on the back. Tori scuffled behind me.

"What was all that for?" Tori asked.

"We're not friends." I said.

"But you said we were!"

I rolled my eyes. "No." Tori kept following me.

"You know those girls aren't his type," Tori said.

I stopped in my tracks and turned swiftly on my heel.

"Why would I care?"

"Because you love him."

"We broke up Tori." I spat.

"And he loves you."

I felt tears stinging to my eyes, and people were starting to stare at us so I yanked Tori in the janitor's office.

"Don't you dare say that? I don't care if people think I'm a heartless bitch, I'm still a girl," I scolded.

"Jade! Denying it won't help." Tori smiled. I turned around and punched the wall.

"If he loved me we would've never broken up! He seems completely unaffected by all this. I'm in my room eating ice-cream on a Saturday night while he has 10 girls all over him!" I screeched.

"They're his way of getting over you. Do you notice that all of those girls are the opposite of you? Blonde, dumb, pretty much talentless, fake, and bubbly," Tori said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's trying to convince himself you were completely wrong for him. You're naturally talented, beautiful, dark, mean, sarcastic, and a freaking genius. You're perfect for him." Tori whispered.

I bit my lip. "We're not friends. You don't mention any of this," I threatened, before opening the janitor door and stepping out, only to crash into a body.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I squealed at the body, expecting it to be Sinjin. But it was Beck.

"I-uh, yeah." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Go tell everyone what a sap Jade is," I muttered brushing past him. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me! Rape!" I screamed, causing heads to turn.

"Why would he rape that?" Some girl screamed. I flushed red.

"Because she's beautiful," Beck whispered, and leaned to press his lips to mine.

"Aww," Tori cooed.

I pulled back and glared at her, but smiled.

Maybe I wouldn't leave her in the desert tomorrow.

**Meep I'm officially caught up for 24 more hours ;P Thanks for all your support, and I am aware that you can disable unsigned reviews, but alot of unsigned reviews are nice and helpful so i like to keep them.**

**VampireChick13- These episodes are in order, except for The Worst Couple, that should be between Breakfast Bunch and Andre's horrible girl. Also, I think i got the Jade Dumps Beck and Survival of the Hottest in the wrong order too, but whatevs ;P**

**R&R I love you!**

**Sarah**


	42. How Trina Got In

_**How Trina Got In**_

I have had enough of Beck. We were just beginning to talk since we broke up, if arguing about Trina's beginning counted as talking. He was so…ugh. The one person that could hold an argument with me. The one person I ran out of words with. Usually, if he was about to win an argument, I could just lean down and kiss him, but now I had to deal with being shut up. I rolled my eyes at Beck. He thought he was a genius, that he knew everything. I looked down at my nails.

"Tell us great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy," I said. I smiled at him sweetly.

"You never like being happy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because I never was!"

"Oh really. May I remind you of the night?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Andre and Cat were looking at us with confusion. He was referring to the first time we had sex and I said I was the happiest girl in the world.

"I'm an actress," I muttered.

"You're not that good," Beck smirked, "That's why Tori got the leads. Now that we're not dating I can tell you the truth."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well now that we're not dating I can tell you that you're a complete asshole."

"Can we know what's going on?" Andre asked. Cat nodded.

"I think I know what's going on. Beck got Jade a giraffe, but Jade doesn't want everyone to know about it because it's living in her backyard," Cat smiled.

"No." I muttered.

"Phooey."

"Anyways, how did Trina get in Beck?" Andre asked.

"Tell us Beck?" I mocked.

"Well," Beck started, eyeing me.

"Oh wait!" I intervened with a smile. "I don't care!" I picked up my bag and twirled out of the room. I stomped down the hall with tears threatening my eyes. I could deal with not being nicest, prettiest, most popular, scariest, and not having the attention of a lot of guys, but one thing I couldn't deal with is someone telling me I'm not good at something I try to be. A good actress. But Tori's better, even though she hasn't put in any hours in classes. I knew Beck thought I was better. I knew I was better. It just hurt to see people I used to love tear me down, like my father.

Beck is the same as my father. I had to love them, but in the end, they're both assholes who want nothing to do with me. I spun the wheel on my locker angrily.

"Hey Jade!" Tori ran in the door. Her hair was messed up and she smelled like…fish?

"What."

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Tori smiled, and squeezed me into a hug before running in the direction of Sikowitz's class. I smiled for a second, but realized what I was doing. Was I so desperate for attention I was happy when Vega said something nice?

I replaced my momentary smile with a scowl and walked out to my car.

"Jade!" I glanced up to see Beck leaning against my car.

"Go away."

"No."

"Then I'll run you over."

"I doubt that."

I rolled my eyes and stepped in the car. I put my keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse. I looked in my rearview mirror where Beck was standing with an amused look.

"You have 10 seconds to get out." I called, but he just stood there. "10! 9! 8!"

"Jade you won't do it!"

"Don't tempt me. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. Better move it Oliver!"

"Nope."

"1!" I called, and pressed the gas. The car rolled backwards and Beck realized that in fact I was not kidding. His eyes went wide, but I ignored it. _Crunch._

I stopped the car and got out. I went to the back where Beck was on the cement.

"You weren't kidding," he muttered, standing up and bending his arm.

"I think we should both know from past experience that I don't kid when I count to 10." I muttered, pushing him out of the way before getting in my car and driving back to my house.

But I couldn't help but wonder what Beck was waiting for me for.

I walked in the door of my house and threw my keys on the counter.

"Jade!" My dad called.

"What?"

"You're boyfriend Bert or whatever called!"

"Exboyfriend, Beck!" I corrected. "What did he want?"

"To make sure you got home safe!"

"I'm here!" I called sarcastically.

"Reck also said that he was coming over! Condoms are in the cabinet!" My dad called.

I rolled my eyes, and strode to the front door and locked it, and ran around to all the other doors and windows to make sure they were locked, before going into my room and putting in headphones.

I didn't want to deal with Beck's crap. If he wanted to fight all the time, then so be it. We both knew I had no problem with that.

"Jade," I heard a soft voice. I glanced up and Beck was standing by the door in my room.

"Yeah yeah, I suck at acting. I'm depressing, I'm going nowhere in life. I hate you. Fight fight. Can you go?" I muttered.

"No. I came to say sorry. I know that I upset you when I said Tori was better. I know better than anyone that you hate when people trash your acting skills and I shouldn't have done that," Beck said quietly.

"Well you did. I cried, now I'm pissed, and I have a pair of scissors in my bra so unless you want to be bald and bleeding, I suggest you leave." I sighed.

"You have scissors in your bra? Did that start after we broke up?" Beck asked with an amused grin.

I fought a smile. "Leave."

He let out a sigh. "I didn't mean it. You're a way better actress than Tori."

"This is sounding like the post-Tori-kiss-I love you speech. It was just a stage kiss," I mocked.

"Yeah. Well." He said.

"Why'd you come here? To apologize? You're forgiven. Not that that changes anything."

"I came for you Jade. The thing you said about the 10 seconds got me thinking. I want you. 10 seconds aren't enough to make a decision that could ruin our lives!"

"It was more than 10 seconds. I counted slow," I muttered. He glared at me.

"I just, I wish I had more time to think it through. The only reason I broke up with you was because I could only picture my life without stress and arguments. I didn't think about how boring it would be, or how I had nobody to buy coffee for in the morning, or someone to kiss when I got bored, or someone I could talk to about everything. I didn't think of that! You're like my human diary Jade. I can tell you anything and you'll remember it for as long as you live, and I can go to you for advice, I just, I want you back. Even if it's just as a friend."

"We can't be just friends, and you know that." I muttered

"Then take me back! Be my girlfriend," Beck pleaded.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No."

"N-no?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You remember the first time we broke up, and I asked for you back, but you said no? And I kept working to get you back even though it resulted in your dad getting mauled by a dog? You're not getting off the easy Oliver. I want coffee tomorrow morning. You will walk me to Sikowitz's and kiss my ass like I did to you when I realized I made a mistake, got it?"

Beck nodded eagerly.

"Anything for you."

**R&R**

**Sarah**


	43. Tori Goes Platinum

_**Tori Goes Platinum**_

"Uh, you! You gave a pretty good audition!" The guy in charge of the Platinum Music Awards said, pointing at me.

"Thanks," I sputtered, very uncharacteristically, not knowing what else there was to say.

"How would you like to perform at the Platinum Music Awards?" The guy asked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Beck said. I glared at him. Why didn't he want me to get this opportunity? It shouldn't matter if it's me or Tori who gets to sing.

I saw Tori's face fall behind, and Beck stared at me angrily. I frowned for a moment.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

Tori's not your friend. Beck dumped you.

"Of course! Yeah!" I said, still stunned.

"Amazing! We have much to get done!" The guy said, linking his arm with mine. I glanced over my shoulder. This is really happening! Tori had an upset face and Beck's was filled with disbelief. I smirked at the two people I hated the most, and continued walking.

"You're going to have to skip school today and tomorrow because we need all the time to rehearse as possible."

"No problem." I said immediately.

"And we have loads of crazy clothes for you to try on," the guy grinned. I winced at the thought of being a dress up doll, but I couldn't end up like Tori.

"Awesome."

"I like you already," he said, tapping my nose. I resisted the urge to knee him in the groin and frowned.

"Don't get used to it," I muttered as he walked away. I was immediately approached by stylists of various sorts.

"Sit in this chair sweetie!" A lady said.

"Don't call me sweetie."

"We're going to experiment what makeup and hair to use on you!" She said enthusiastically. I sighed as they fiddled with my curled hair. I pulled out my phone. I had a ton of new messages.

**From: Cat**

**OOOOMMMGGG I'm so happy. Can I come watch I have the bibble guard. Can he come watch? EEEEEEKKKK**

**From: Andre**

**Congrats snow white! Can we come 2 ur rehearsals ;)**

**From: Robbie**

**Cat wants to know if we can come to your rehearsals after we pick up some ointment!**

**From: Vega **

**Congrats **

**From: Beck**

**I cant believe you did that. I know you don't like Tori but I never thought you'd stoop tht low. Tori's been crying for an hour.**

I replied quick yes's and thank you's to everyone, except Beck, and opened a new message to him.

**From: Jade**

**If I wouldn't have accepted, they would've just asked someone else. Don't bitch to me about this, because honestly, I don't give a crap of what you have to say. I'm looking out for myself now, and this is a huge opportunity. You stopped caring about what I did, stay that way.**

I threw my phone angrily.

"Hiiiiii!" A certain red-head squealed. I turned around to see her handcuffed to her bibble guard.

"Hey. The lady just left. Can you go get the pink skirt from Mason?" I asked.

Cat nodded excitedly and I leaned back in my chair and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Hey hey hey!" Robbie called. I looked behind me and smiled at him. Gosh. I was full of uncharacteristic traits today.

"Where's the wicked witch of the west?" Andre sung, and patted my head.

"Watch it Harris," I scowled, and pointed at him, but broke into a smile and gave him a hug.

"I feel for Tori, but it should've been you in the first place," Andre grinned, and put a hand to his heart. I smiled and Cat ran in with a frilly pink skirt and Andre broke down laughing.

"Your," he pointed at me, "Are gonna wear that?" He laughed. I turned a bright red.

"Robbie get out!" I shouted. He scurried off, and I yanked down the black skirt I was wearing. Cat took it and helped me in the pink one and Andre casually leaned on the wall stifling his laugh.

"Jade in pink."

"Shut the fuck up." I muttered, and turned so Cat could zip up the back of it. "I hate it," I muttered.

"I think it's pretty!" Cat giggled.

"Very pretty," her bibble guard agreed. I jumped up, completely forgetting he was in the room when I stripped down a second earlier. I grabbed a wrench from a toolbox set by the stage and twisted their handcuffs apart.

"Out bibble dude!" I shouted.

"How come Andre's allowed to stay but Robbie and bibble can't?" Cat asked.

"Robbie would be staring at my twat the whole time and bibble dude is 20 years older than us. Andre could care less." I stated.

"What's a twat?"

"A vagina."

Cat's eyes went wide. "Go get the blue one," I said to her. She nodded and skipped away and I sat by Andre. I grabbed a computer from the various piles of technology and turned on the slap.

"You wanna chat Tori? She seemed pretty upset," Andre said.

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door."

"C'mon." Andre said, giving me the evil eye. I sighed and logged onto my chat. I found Tori's name and clicked on it.

"Hey!" Tori said, wiping her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious she was crying.

"Hey girl!" Andre said.

"Congrats Jade, you, uh, deserve it," she smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said.

"Jade and Andre. C'mon," Tori said, looking behind her. Beck's face came to view in the chat. I groaned loud enough for them to hear me and Beck rolled his eyes.

"So, how is it? The rehearsals," Tori smiled.

"Eh. They're just playing dress up doll now. I don't even know what I'm singing yet," I shrugged.

"Oh." Tori frowned.

"You must have done some rehearsal though right?" I asked, looking at Tori.

Tori shrugged. "Mostly the same dress up doll stuff." I nodded.

"I'm back with the skirt!" Cat squealed.

"Okay we gotta go," Andre said. Tori nodded. I gave the laptop to Cat and she set it on a table.

"Cat this is the wrong skirt," I scolded.

"But I like this one better."

"Cat!"

"Phooey."

Once she went to go get the right skirt, I went over and sat by Andre.

"Am I a bad person for doing this?" I asked.

Andre shrugged. "I start to think you are, but then I think, hey it's Jade, she's a bitch anyways, and she's got nothing to lose."

I slapped his arm and he smiled. "Nah, I don't know. Maybe if you were taking the opportunity away from Cat or me, but Tori's not really your friend. You don't like her and she doesn't like you. So why should you give up a once in a lifetime opportunity for her?"

I nodded. "But as much as I hate to admit it, she helped me get Beck back, and she…helps people." I muttered.

"Look where you and Beck are now. And Tori helps people because usually she gets people in the mess in the first place."

"Thanks 'Dre," I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and saw something I'd never saw before in him. He kinda looked like he did when he was performing the 365 days song. Just dazed.

In love.

I leaned in, and our lips pressed together. I heard a gasp and I immediately pulled away from Andre and looked for Cat or Robbie or the bibble dude.

"Where'd that come from?" Andre asked, looking around. I shrugged. The room appeared to be empty.

"Over here dumbasses." I looked over at the table where Cat had left the laptop. I looked at the screen and sure enough Cat didn't log out of the chat. Tori was standing there shocked and Beck looked furious.

"Beck! I-I can explain!" Andre said quickly. "Jade had a bug on her lip-and, uh."

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw the whole thing. What the fuck? My ex-girlfriend? Really?" Beck said.

"Yeah. Ex, Beck," I said, "As in not yours anymore."

"Still! He's my best friend!"

"And he's kissing a girl that you stopped caring about a long time ago." I muttered, and shut off the laptop.

I sighed and crossed my eyes.

"Sorry," Andre muttered.

"Don't be." I smiled and pulled his chin back to me.

* * *

><p>I rolled my head back. It was 10 minutes before I went on and I was nervous.<p>

"Hey," Andre smiled and walked in the room. "You nervous?"

"Yeah." He sat behind me and rubbed my neck. I felt his lips on my ear.

"Don't be. You're amazing. There's no one better to do it," He smiled.

"Thanks for everything. You're a really good friend." I said, blushing and looking at my feet.

"Just a friend?"

"For now. I don't want to date right now. I'm still having trouble getting over Beck and I don't want you to feel like a rebound." I said. He nodded.

"Good luck. I'll be in the audience," he said, and left the room.

"Hey," I looked up to see Beck and Tori.

"What."

"Good luck tonight!" Tori smiled.

"Yeah." Beck said.

"We better go check on Cat though. We left her alone with Robbie." Tori said.

"You go, I'll be there in a second," Beck said to Tori. Tori nodded and left.

Beck came over to me and I stared at him curiously.

"You look good," he said, referring to my outfit. They wanted to put me in a ridiculous pink dress but I negotiated for black skinny jeans, heels, and I silver top.

"I guess." I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that text I sent you yesterday. About you stooping low to get this. You didn't ask or anything. You sent in an audition like everyone else, and when they didn't want Tori they picked you. You were right, if you would've said no they would've asked the whole state if California. Tori wouldn't have gotten it anyways. So, I'm sorry for being a dick," Beck said.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"No apology accepted."

"Nope."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't get it! I try to make us friends again, because despite what you believe, I still want you in my life, and you just push me away and make out with my best friend."

"I sound like a bitch. And a whore," I said with no emotion, and picked at my nails.

Beck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good luck," he muttered, and left the room.

I smiled when he left. If he wanted me in his life, I wasn't going to make it easy. But I would let him.

"Performing our opening number," The announcer called. I got up and walked to the wing of the stage. "Is Jade West!" The crowd cheered, and I grabbed a microphone and headed onstage.

_Got a one way ticket to a 2 way street, there's wind in my hair and dust on my feet, I'm just trying, to make it in America._

**..**

**Lol I always seem to get caught up the day before a new episode ;P**

**Anyways, thanks for the sweet reviews! I love you guys so much!**

**R&R**

**Sarah**


	44. Crazy Ponnie

_**Crazy Ponnie**_

"Jadey! Do you want to come over tonight! We can watch movies and do our makeup for school tomorrow and eat popcorn!" Cat ran up to me screaming.

"No!" I shouted. Cat whimpered back.

"Please? I'll curl your hair tomorrow!" Cat said excitedly.

"Cat I have a ton of science homework," I explained.

"I can help you with it!" Cat giggled. I stared at her. Cat helping me with homework is like asking a fish to teach you to walk. Not a good idea.

"No."

"Uh…we can talk and I got this cool eyebrow waxing kit!" Cat giggled.

"N- wait." I needed to get my eyebrows done anyways, they were getting messy. Cat could do it for free and save me 30 bucks. "Actually sure."

"Yay! See you later Crocodile!"

"Cat, it's see you in a while crocodile or see you later alligator," I corrected.

"But alligators and crocodiles are the same thing."

"Just…never mind. See you tonight." I muttered.

LINE

I arrived at Cat's house around 6 with my gears of war shoulder bag filled with clothes and homework.

"Jade!" Cat giggled. I walked in and a smell of cupcakes filled my nose.

"It smells like cupcakes," I stated.

"I made cupcakes and lit a cupcake scented candle!" Cat giggled.

"Joy. Now can you do my eyebrows?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We walked up to her room, her mom muttering a quick hello and her brother waved his foot at me. I set my stuff on her bed and sat in her desk chair.

"Okay here we go," Cat giggled. "First it says to melt the wax."

"Melt it."

Cat walked over to the microwave and stuck the packet it. We watched as the wax melted down and then Cat took it out.

"Then you put the wax on these strips and stick them on your eyebrows. Does that sound right?" She asked. I had my phone out and muttered a quick 'yeah' not really paying attention to what she said, until she stuck two hot pieces of wax right on my eyebrows. I felt it harden immediately and gasped.

"Cat!?"

"What?"

"Did you just stick the strip ON my eyebrows?"

"Yes, silly." She giggled.

"You were supposed to stick them around my eyebrows where the unwanted hair was! The wax lifts up hair!"

Cat's face twisted in shock and we ran over to her bathroom mirror. She tried to pry one off and I tried the other.

"Ow!" I screamed. I felt my entire eyebrow being pulled off.

"I can't get it off!" Cat cried. Exasperated, I sighed and looked at Cat calmly.

"Go get your fucking mother. NOW."

"Don't curse!" Cat whimpered as she ran out of the room. I sighed and leaned in the chair. I read the package for any removal methods in case this is a common accident. Nope.

"And then they stuck!" Cat screamed to her mother, who was walking in the door.

"Jade, why did you let Cat wax your eyebrows?" Her mother sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat shrieked.

I ignored her and shrugged. "Can you get them off?" I asked. Her mom sighed and nodded.

"I can try. You already tried peeling them off, and that hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I can try cutting it off." She offered. I nodded and she tried cutting a chunk, and I saw the paper strip fall to the floor with a chunk of wax with….a ton of eyebrow hair?

"Eeek!" Cat squealed and ran out of the room. Her mom had a horrified look on her face and silently cut the other chunk off.

I looked in the mirror. My eyebrows were wax-free, but had patches of hair missing so it was a broken line.

"W-what am I going to do?" I asked Cat's mom.

Her mom sighed. "I'm sorry about this. The best thing to do is to just shave your eyebrows so they grow back evenly."

I froze. "CAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed and chased her around her house.

LINE

I walked in to school the next day to be greeted by laughs. I was seething with anger.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed, running down the main stairs. I heard Cat squeal and saw her running towards the vending machine I ran after her and chased her until I saw Lane grab me and stop.

"Why are you so mad at Cat?" Beck shouted. God, no. Beck was going to laugh at me worse than anyone else. I turned around.

"Don't say a word." I seethed, and then stormed off.

"I still think you're beautiful!" Sinjin said.

"Shut up!"

I ran to my first period song class and sat in the back and hid behind a book. This was so embarrassing. Cat hid away from me. I was planning to get that girl, I was. She was avoiding me, but I would catch her when nobody was watching.

I went quietly throughout my day until 4th period. Cat was actually coming closer to me again. She thought I forgave her. Wrong.

"Hey Cat," I said sweetly.

"Hi Jade," She said nervously. I noticed Beck and Andre walking down the hall. This had to be fast. I grabbed Cat's shirt and she started screaming, causing Beck and Andre to run. Beck's hands were grabbing my arms and Andre was pulling me by the waist backwards.

"I will kill you!" I threatened Cat.

"Make her stop!" Cat cried.

"I have handcuffs in my car," Beck announced, causing a weird stare from Andre and an innocent look from Cat, but me and Beck knew why they were in there.

"Stop looking at me like that. Can you hold Jade until I get back?" Beck asked. Andre nodded and Beck ran to get the handcuffs.

10 minutes later I was handcuffed to a lunch table watching Cat pull my eyebrows from her bag.

LINE

I lurked outside of Sikowitz's room by the window. I was loose again and I saw Cat look at the door. I had chased her into Sikowitz's then peeled off to the side of the building. Once everybody was awaiting my presence at the door, I climbed in the window and gave a Tarzan call. I made a lung for the redhead and chased her around until Sikowitz, Beck, and Andre, wrestled me off her. I was in Beck's arms.

"I'll get you!" I threatened.

"I don't want to be gotten!" Cat squealed.

Beck dragged me out of the room as far away from Cat.

"Forgive her! She didn't mean to cut off your eyebrows!" Beck yelled.

"You're not the boss of me!"

He paused, and then burst out laughing.

"What?! You think this is funny?!" I screamed.

"No, no. You're the only person that can still manage to really hot without eyebrows," Beck said with a smirk. I growled as he headed back to Sikowitz's.

Looks like I'm cutting off two heads of hair tonight.

LINE

I was sitting across from Cat in study hall. The teacher was drooling and asleep, and anyone else was listening to music and doing homework. Except for one red-head who was snoring softly on her desk in front of me. I smirked and grabbed a pair of scissors from my bag. I snipped them together, making a nice whoosh. I leaned forwards and put a lock of Cat's hair between the blades and sliced. I repeated and kept snipping away, earning gasps from the class. Finally I was done, and I red-velvet pile was sitting below Cat's chair. I sat back, and waited for her to wake up.

"Morning everyone! It's cold in here," Cat said 10 minutes later.

Everyone slowly nodded. "Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked, and then snapped her mouth shut. "Sorry! I forgot its study hall," she whispered. "Do you have a hair-brush Jadey?" Cat asked, turning around. I smirked.

"Do you have any hair?" I asked.

"Of course I have hair silly!" Cat giggled, and patted her head. Her eyes went wide and reached to grab for hair that wasn't there.

"What?" She whimpered.

"I got you." I said, grabbing my bag and lurking out of the classroom before Cat started crying.

I got her good.

**Here XD This is a really bad chapter for a slow update. I didn't really know what to do for it lol… Sorry!**

**R&R **

**Sarah**


End file.
